Advent of Heaven and Earth
by Adventreader221
Summary: Summary in the first chapter. Molded after the story Quake written by Service Privacy with noticeable differences. Pairing is Naruto Multiple (Naruto x Mirajane x Erza x Fem Laxus (Olivia) more in the future possibly)
1. Chapter 1

**This is to replace my older story Sound of Shaking, but it's going to be vastly different. This features 2 yes that is right TWO Devil Fruits (As they are) in this story so please enjoy. Chapter 1 is borro****wed from the Naruto/Fairy Tail/One Piece story QUAKE that was written by ServicePrivacy so go give them a look.**

* * *

_Summary: What would one do if they have the power to destroy the world? Well, check out this blonde kid, he's the definition of that. Warning-Fairy Tail x Naruto and some One Piece. Naruto x Mira x Erza x Fem Laxus (Olivia). Twin Devil Fruit Naruto, Observation/Armament/Conqueror's Haki Naruto & Observation x Armament Haki Erza._

* * *

Fiore x 776

He couldn't remember the last time he had seen the sun. Oh when was the last time he had felt the heat of the sun on his skin as a calm breeze ruffled his golden hair. Man, if he had to guess... it had been roughly 4 years or so. God, he sounded like a old man there. Suddenly the loud banging sound of a rusty door slamming open. Bright blue eyes flashed open as he watched the door to his prison slammed open. He forgot, again, that he had been alone ever since he had been brought to this hellhole. All because the guards kept him separated from the other slaves. Every day, they would come and get him, putting chains on his ankles and wrists to prevent him from escaping when it is time for work.

The blonde slowly turned around and glared at them from the corner of his eyes.

"Oi, It's time to work, get up." One of them said mischievously as he inserted the key into the cell's keyhole.

Naruto tensed his body as the cell's door opened wide. He clenched his fists tightly and sprang forward, straight towards masked guard with his fist pulled back. The blonde didn't make it far when he felt something hot pierced through his shoulder, he lost his balance and fell to his knees, clutching tightly onto his injured shoulder.

"Aargh!"

Naruto bit his lip as he felt the pain rushed through him, blood started to seep down his shoulder and staining his rags. The blonde painfully looked up, he widened his eyes when he spotted a Magic circle in front one of the guard's extended hand. Gritting his teeth, he glared hatefully at them. "Oi, don't use your Magic on him, the boss would be pissed if he dies! The guard watching from the outside said, causing the other to scoff.

"Hmph, he always does this, this bastard doesn't know where he stands around here. Besides, he won't die, just look at him." He stated and pointed his finger at the blonde. The two guards watched as the wound on Naruto's shoulder started to heal with a hiss as steam flowed off the wound, "See, what'd I tell ya, he'll just heal himself right away, he won't die." the man laughed.

The blonde slowly stood up as he felt the pain on his shoulder faded away. He was quite thankful for his regeneration ability, he had it for as long as he could remember, and if it wasn't for it, he would have been dead a long time ago. The blonde was about to lash out at them but was cut off when a hand swiftly snatched a tuft of his hair and yanked him down, face flat on the cold ground. Blood dripped down from Naruto's shattered nose as he struggled to get up. He widened his eyes and squirmed violently when he felt a cold metal, locked onto his ankles and wrists.

They were handcuffs.

The blonde gritted his teeth in frustration as the guard pulled him by the hair and threw him outside the cell. He crashed against the solid walls, so hard that his spine shattered slightly. With his fists tightened, Naruto's jaw clenched as he tried to bore the pain. He gasped for air before he painfully turned his head towards the two guards, his eyes narrowed when he spotted them making their way towards him.

He slowly crawled back up, ignoring the sharp pain in his shattered spine. He couldn't do anything against them, he was weak. Naruto was cut out of his thoughts when one of the guards put a metal chain like collar onto his neck. He flinched in displeasure when he felt the coldness touched his skin.

"Come on, get up!" The guard yanked the chain, forcing the blonde to staggered forward.

When Naruto felt his spine healed, he gritted his teeth in anger. He felt so pathetic. Cutting out of his misery, he felt the chain pulled him forward, and before he knew it, he was being guided down the empty, dark corridor. He let out a small painful sound when he felt the sharp pebbles on the ground dug into his feet. This was a daily routine for him, walking through these depressing corridors. Naruto looked to the side when the sounds of sobbing were heard, his eyes dimmed down when he spotted women inside of the prison cell nearby. Most of them were naked and… pregnant, some heavily pregnant at that, he knew what they were just by looking at them…

Sex slaves, only here just for the guards to play with.

The blonde clenched his fists and grimaced in disgust as he turned away, trying to ignore the anxiety feeling. He truly hated this place, it made him sick. After minutes of walking, the trio came into an opening. Naruto squinted his eyes, trying to adjust the brightness. A frown appeared on his face as he looked at the sight before him.

It was an underground construction site.

He frowned even more as he spotted slaves, lifting heavy boulders and digging tunnels with their skinny, half dead body. Both young and old, some of them looked like they were going to faint any moment. A growl escaped the guard, "Stop staring into space and get to work!" The guard yelled and yanked the chain, causing Naruto to stumbled forward.

The blonde bit his lower lip and did what he was told, he picked up a pick-axe from the ground and began to walk towards the working spot, where he had been working for as long as he could remember. He flinched slightly when he felt splinters dug into his hand as his hold tightened the grip, he ignored the feeling and began to dig into the walls. There were guards everywhere around the construction site, watching the slaves do their work. Naruto continued to dig aimlessly for what seemed to be an eternity until a loud, agony scream rang throughout the construction site. All the guards and some of the slaves turned their attention towards the sound, only to see an elderly slave who fell onto his knees, groaning in pain. His body was skinny and could be seen trembling violently.

"Oi, get up!" The guard nearby yelled, lashing at the skinny slave.

The slaves ignored the ongoing scene with a frightened expression on their faces, they did not want to get involve, or rather, they did not want to get hurt. The slaves carried on doing what they were doing and trying their best to ignore the painful scream of torture.

Naruto frowned as he stared silently from the corner of his eyes at the scene before him, this was nothing new, this was how things worked around here, it was every man for himself. He scoffed silently before he carried on digging and ignoring the scream. The elderly man was probably going to die sooner or later, only an idiot would be stupid enough to try and stop the ongoing torture.

"Stop!"

The sound of high-pitched yell rang throughout the underground construction site, surprising everyone, especially the guards. All heads turned towards the sound, and people raised their eyebrows in surprise. Stood there defending the whimpering old man was a blue haired boy with strange looking tattoo on the left side of his face. He scowled at the guards before him as he stood his ground.

"That's enough! Couldn't you see that he can't work anymore?!" The blue haired boy exclaimed, making the masked guard loured.

"Why you little-," The guard was cut off when an elderly man showed up and pulled the boy back.

"Please forgive him, he has been working a little bit too much and is quite muzzy right now," The elderly man apologized, trying to get the boy out of trouble.

The blunette widened his eyes as he turned towards the older man, "But Rob-Ji-chan-," He stopped midway when he saw the look on the elderly man's face. The blue haired boy clenched his hands into fists and looked down at his feet with a sullen expression on his face. This world was unfair.

The masked guard huffed loudly, catching the two's attention once more, "Since I'm feeling generous today, I will let you off just this once. But if you do that again, you will be punished." He stated before walking off, causing the slaves to sigh quietly in relieved.

Naruto stared from the corner of his eyes at the scene, the boy was lucky. If the old man hadn't come to save him, who knew what would happen. He turned around to look at his personal guards, only to see them staring at the scene as well, completely forgotten about him. The blonde widened his eyes slightly before slowly backing away, trying not to cause any sound. He successfully slipped away and sprinted towards the corner, and into the corridor. Naruto could feel his heart pumping rapidly as the feeling of hope grew over him. This was his chance of escaping, but he didn't know where to go nor where the exit was.

He frowned as he paced through the gloomy corridors, he needed to find a place to hide, and maybe think about what to do next. The blonde slowed down as he came into a room, he guessed that it was a storage room or something since there were many old, wooden boxes around. He looked around his surroundings before a sly smile appeared on his whiskered face, this was a good place to hide. Naruto's eyes became concentrated as he searched for a box that was big enough for him to hide inside, he came across one and was quite surprise by how big it was. The box could probably fit two or three kids his age at the same time.

The blonde moved his hands onto the lid and slowly opened it, confusion was shown in his eyes as a couple of strange looking fruits with weird, swirly patterns appeared before him, the first one was sky blue pear that had light gold swirls, which was kind of strange for a fruit in Naruto's opinion. The second was just as strange as the other. It was a bright green peach that had red swirls dotting its surface. Not caring due to his immense hunger, the blonde reached down a grabbed the pear, inspected it for a while before deciding to throw it away. He stopped when his stomach rumbled loudly, he swallowed a lump of saliva in his throat before looking at it once more.

He hadn't eaten anything since morning, and he was quite hungry. The guards only fed him one meal a day, and it wasn't enough. Naruto frowned as he looked at the light blue colored fruit in his hand, maybe he should eat this strange set of fruits? He wasn't really sure if it was edible or not, it might give him food poisoning. The blonde was cut out of his musing when his stomach growled harshly, causing him to sigh in defeat. Might as well eat it, it's not like he was going to die or anything.

_Chomp_

Naruto bit into the skin of the fruit, he chewed for a few second before his face turned completely pale. He dropped the fruit and covered his mouth with his hands, trying not to vomit.

Shit, he might as well have died, that was just terrible!

_"Horrible!"_ He thought to himself as he tried to keep it in.

The blonde forced himself to swallow the piece of fruit before falling to his knees and coughed violently. He spat onto the ground, trying to get rid of the disgusting taste in his mouth. That was the shittiest thing he had ever tasted, it was even shittier than the food they served here. He could only hope that the other tasted better. Not thinking he grabbed the peach and didn't hesitate to bite into it before his face turned a deep shade of purple due to the unexpected taste of immense sourness. He couldn't help but swallow the first bite of the fruit and start hacking as he held throat. THOSE FRUITS DIDN'T TASTE NORMAL BY ANY MEANS! THAT SUCKED BALLS!

The blonde was cut out of his musing when an angry sound reached his ears.

"Oi, what are you doing?"

Naruto turned around and widened his eyes as he saw his two personal guards, standing in front of the door. Even with half of their faces covered in masks, he could tell that they were pissed. The blonde was about to get up but froze when he felt their Magic spiked up, he gritted his teeth and backed away. He knew where this was going, and he did not like it one bit. Naruto was about to sprint away but couldn't when one of the Mages lifted up his hand and a yellow Magic circle appeared, shooting a bolt of lightning straight at him. Naruto screamed in agony, tears of pain began to bank up in the corner of his eyes as he felt his body going numb, he fell flat on his face and clenched his jaw, trying to stay in conscious.

His body twitched slightly when he felt something attached to his ankles, he shakily turned his head to the side and looked from the corner of his eyes. There were more chains attracted onto his ankles. The masked guards smirked, "You got balls trying to escape, you little punk!" One of them exclaimed before yanking the chains, causing the blonde's face to scrape against the cold, rough floor.

Ten minutes of being dragged. Naruto's eyes slowly darted across his surroundings. He knew where they were taking him, and he knew the place all too well.

The torture room.

The blonde held back a sob as he was being dragged like a rag doll, there was nothing he could do, he felt even more pathetic than he was ever before.

XxX

A small, tanned boy with light blonde hair moved the boxes that were covering a small hole inside the walls with all his might. He wiped the sweat off his brows and turned around. "Nee-san, over here, quickly!" He whispered loudly at the children behind him.

"Sho! Keep your voice down!" A boy with dark hair sitting on one of the boxes exclaimed to the younger boy, causing a brown haired girl who was standing next to his frown.

"You're even louder than I am right now, Wally," a little girl with kitten-like ears of hair remarked with her squeaky voice.

The said boy turned to her and smiled sheepishly, "Ah heh, sorry, Milliana, my bad." He apologized comically.

The sound of footsteps cut the children out of their bantering and making them turn their heads towards it. A smile appeared on the three's face as they saw an older girl with red hair who was clutching onto her chest in an uncertain manner. The boy with jet black hair, Simon, frowned as he walked up to her. "Erza, if we don't speed things up, they will discover us." He said urgently.

"R-right," Said the redheaded girl, Erza, with fright in her voice. Her legs were trembling slightly as she stared at the ground, "But... what if they find out? I… know what they did to the other kids who got caught."

Simon frowned at her. Erza was usually a very bright girl, and to see her with teary eyes did not sit well with him. He was about to go and comfort her but stopped when a blue haired boy made an appearance, "It's alright, there's no need to be afraid, after all, Fairy Tail awaits us." The blunette said confidently as he walked towards the group, causing them to look at him.

The redhead stared at him and her cheeks reddened slightly, "J-Jellal!" She exclaimed, causing Simon to moved away from her and glanced at the blunette before him.

"Tch," Was all he said.

Jellal brought his fists up close to his chest as he looked at his friends, "We are going to claim our freedom! Our future, our dream!" He exclaimed calmly, causing everyone to smile, "Now then, let's get going." before smiling himself. The children nodded before going through the small tunnel one by one. The tunnel was dark and the floor was moist, some of the children cringed slightly as they felt their feet touched something slimy, they ignored the feeling as carried on walking. The tunnel was quite small and cramped so arguments were bound to happen.

"Wally! You're talking to much space, move up a little!" Milliana whispered loudly as he pushed the older boy lightly.

"But Milliana~," Wally complained.

Simon frowned, "Can the two of you be any louder?"

Jellal sighed, while Erza and Sho chuckled lightly. The children walked through the tunnel for about a minute until they saw a flash of light in front of them. Their eyes widened and smile painted across their faces.

Jellal turned back towards his friends, "There! The exit is up ahead!" He exclaimed loudly.

The group of kids couldn't contain their excitement and rushed towards the end of the tunnel with hope. They squinted their eyes, trying to adjust the brightness as they reached their destination, the happiness on their faces dropped and was replaced with a terrified one. Stood before them were a bunch of guards, armed with weapons and Magical staffs. Beside them were strange dog-like creatures with no eyes, they were staring hungrily at the kids but were held back by the chain leash that was held by the guards.

The six children backed away and cowered down in fear as the mutts growled and bared its teeth. Jellal gritted his teeth as he stared up at the two guards in front of him, one of them was a fat man who wore a green trench coat. The other was a tall, skinny man who wore a similar outfit as the fat one, both had a smirk on their faces, they were the leader of this tower. The blunette clenched his fists as he glared at them.

"Did you really think that you can make your escape so easily, little brats?" The fat man sneered, "Especially now, when we need the R-system to be finished as soon as possible?"

"Wait up," The skinny man said, catching his fat partner's attention, "At this rate, we're going to be really behind schedule, I was planning to send all of you to that room, but," He stated before looking at all the children. The six children flinched slightly as the 'room' was brought up. They knew what that place was, and they did not want to go there, after all, it was the torture room. The children trembled even more, especially the younger ones. "Who was the mastermind behind this escape? We will only apprehend that one," The skinny man sneered with a smirk on his face, causing Sho to stop breathing for a moment, "Aren't we kind?" He mocked.

The children froze as they sat in silence, there was no way they would sell each other out. The fat man looked at them in annoyance before stomping his staff onto the ground. "Spit it out! Who was the one?!" He yelled.

Erza trembled in fear as she looked at Sho from the corner of her eyes. The boy was crying, tears and snots were running down his face as he clenched onto his rags tightly. The redhead frowned sadly before she spoke up timidly. "I-,"

"It was me!" Jellal cut her off as he stood up, causing his friends to looked up at him in surprise, "I came up with the plan and directed them all!" He stated with fire in his eyes.

The two guards looked at him with curiosity, "Hmm, I see," The skinny man bent over in interest before shifting his eyes towards the redhead, who was looking at the bluenette with worries, "No, it wasn't you. It was that girl, apprehend her!" He stated, pointing at the girl.

The children's eyes widened as they hopelessly watched Erza be taken away, "No! It was me, it was me all along! It wasn't Erza!" Jellal yelled as he tried to catch up with the redhead.

Simon narrowed his eyes as he did the same, but more aggressive, "Release Erza!" He cried.

The two didn't get far when a Magic circle appeared on the Magic staff that the fat man was holding. "Shut up!" The fat guard yelled as lightning shot through and stroke the two boys, causing them to fall onto their knees and became paralyzed.

The redhead looked down at the floor as she was being carried away, before muttering out loud, "I'll be fine, I'm going to be all right… it's just like you said, Jellal… I definitely won't be scared," She forced a smile at them.

Jellal gritted his teeth in frustration as he held up a paralyzed Simon, "Erza…" The blunette muttered, watching his red haired friend get carried away, into the dark dungeon.

XxX

Erza was scared. She had been carried deeper and deeper into the dungeon, and the light was getting dimmer every second. She bit her lip as she tried not to cry, who knew what the guards would do if she did. The redhead stopped breathing for a moment as she felt the slave drivers stopped walking, she slowly looked and widened her eyes in fright.

The area she was in was a dark, opened area. There was a massive Magic circle like patterns on the ground, and blue crystal like stones around the room that glows brightly in the dark, but that wasn't what scared her. It was a boy with bright blonde hair that was being chained up against the pole in the middle of the room. His body was covered in blood, and if she looked closely, he was missing an arm. Erza trembled as she stared in fear, just by looking at him, she could tell that he was tortured. The redhead yelped in pain as the guard grabbed a tuft of her hair and yanked forward, "What're you standing around for? Move it!" he commanded.

She gritted her teeth and obeyed, tears were swelling up in her eyes as she found herself being tied up against the pole. The redhead looked down at the ground, not wanting to meet the guard's gaze. She glanced at the side from the corner of her eyes at the boy next to her, her hands shook violently as she saw the exposed bone on his shoulder. Erza swallowed a lump of saliva down her throat before looking at the ground once more. Her eyes were wide opened in fear and sweat were running down her head.

The boy wasn't moving at all… was he dead?

She was cut out of her thoughts when one of the guards spoke up.

"Now then, time for some fun."

The redhead shot up, only to widen her eyes when a masked guard stood right in front of her. He had a mischievous grin on his face as he held a black tanto knife in his hand, he laughed creepily before making his way closer towards her. Tears began to fall down Erza's face as she looked at him pleadingly, she felt the strength in her legs died away, but the chain still holding her up. Time stopped for her as the man slashed the knife, and a agonized scream echoed throughout the room.

XxX

Naruto struggled to open his eyes as he felt consciousness coming back to him, he drowsily looked around before wincing in pain. The blonde widened his eyes in horror as he saw his shoulder… his arm was missing and bones were sticking out. He screamed in shock as he jerked back violently, the pain shot through him, causing him to grit his teeth and stared at it once more. Damn those bastards, they went way too far again. Just because he could regenerate his wound doesn't mean he couldn't die. Naruto clicked his tongue as he glared at his wounded shoulder.

It was healing, but very slowly.

The blonde ignored the pain before looking around once more, he sighed in relieved as there were no guards in his sight. He perked up as the sound of painful groaning rang through his ears, he looked to the side to see a small redhead girl, being tied up by handcuffs onto the nearby pole, right beside him. She looked about a year younger than him, judging by how small she looked. A frown appeared on his face as he saw her condition, her head was hung down, like she gave up on life or something, and her body was blooded all over, there were cuts that would probably leave scars. Naruto couldn't tell if she was conscious or not since her eyes were hidden behind her bangs, he was about to call out to her but stopped when the sound of the guards screaming, echoed throughout the corridor.

The blonde narrowed his eyes as he gritted his teeth, "Great, now what?" He muttered to himself before closing his eyes and pretended to be unconscious, who knows what would happen if they see him awake.

"Erza!" The sound rang straight through the corridor causing the blonde to peek through his closed eyelids. He raised an eyebrow as a familiar blue-haired boy with a weird looking tattoo on his face, came running out into the room's opening. From what Naruto could tell, the boy was about a year younger than him as well, probably the same age as the redhead. His body was covered in bruises and cuts, must be because of the fights he had with the guards.

The boy ran past him and straight towards the girl, his eyes widened as he dropped the weapon he was carrying onto the ground and stared in horror at the bloodied girl before him. "E-Erza…," His voice and body trembled as he took a step forward, towards his friend, "What horrible things did they do to you?" He asked to no one in particular as he hovered his hands in front of her, not wanting to touch any of the wounds.

Naruto watched silently as the blue haired boy panicked, not knowing what to do. He was about to speak up but stopped once more when a soft, painful groan escaped the redhead's mouth. "Erza!" The boy yelled in concern before he spotted the handcuffs that were holding his friend against the pole, he unlocked it and laid the girl down gently, "H-hey, get a hold of yourself!" He exclaimed. The blunette widened his eyes as he saw the redhead's face, "Your eye..." He whispered as he stared in horror. Naruto winced in pain when the boy roared loudly while clutching tightly onto the injured girl, "Damn it!"

"Shut up!" the blonde yelled. Jellal's eyes widened before peering unexpectedly at the sound of the newcomer, He gasped in shock when he spotted an older boy with bright blonde hair whose body was covered in blood and was tied up in chains against the pole. From what the blunette could tell, the blonde was missing an arm. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he glared heatedly at the younger boy, "What were you thinking, you idiot. You were way too loud, are you trying to get us killed?!" He hissed harshly.

Jellal snapped out of his shock before noticing what the blonde had said, he quickly looked at his surroundings before a sigh escaped his mouth. He was lucky that there were no guards nearby. The blunette calmed himself and turned his attention back towards the blonde once more. "S-Sorry about that," He apologized before a worried frown made its way onto his face as he stared at the older boy's arm, "Is your... arm going to be alright?" He queried.

Naruto looked at him with a straight face before scowling lightly, "It's fine." He stated and looked down at the chains that were holding him up tightly against the pole, "Just help me get out of this before the guards come." He requested.

Jellal nodded and laid his unconscious redhead friend, gently onto the ground. He walked towards the older boy and observed, unlike Erza, who was held up by handcuffs. The blonde was tied up by chains, and it seemed to be impossible to break free. He cringed as he got a close look at the blonde's torn shoulder, he could clearly see the bone, and it made him want to puke. The blunette tried his best to ignore the feeling and free his fellow slave, but no luck was in his sight. Naruto frowned, this was taking way too long. Anymore time and they would get caught for sure, he was about to suggest something but instantly shut his mouth when he heard the sound of running echoed through the corridor.

Sweat began to pour down his head as he began to panic. "O-Oi, get out of here!" The blonde hissed, causing the younger boy to look at him with confusion.

"What, why?" Jellal asked, not sure what the older boy meant.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he glared at the blunette, "They're-,"

He was cut off when the sound of shouting and running echoed through the corridor. Jellal's eyes widened as he finally realized what the blonde had meant, he quickly spun around and picked up the redhead onto this back. "I'll come back to get you, I promise!" He yelled over his shoulder before dashing as fast as he could towards the exit.

A tired groan escaped Naruto's mouth as he stared off towards where the blunette had left, he closed his eyes and muttered quietly to himself. "You better," to empty air. With that said, the blonde pretended to be unconscious, hoping that the guards would leave him alone.

XxX

Erza slowly opened her eyes as she felt herself being carried, all she could see was blue when her eyes adjusted to the brightness.

"J-Jellal..." She murmured, not having any strength to speak.

The blunette's eyes widened before he gently plopped the redhead down, leaning her against the wall for support as he looked worriedly at her.

"Erza, are you alright?" He asked in concern.

The redhead groaned in response, "Jellal… what happened?" She questioned before carefully observing her surroundings. Her eyes widened in shock as her blurry vision cleared. They were in a corridor and there were guards laying on the ground, injured and unconscious. She slowly turned back to the blunette and asked in a trembling voice, "D-did you do all this?"

Jellal looked down at the ground and nodded lightly, "There's no turning back now, Erza. We have to fight." He said firmly.

The redhead looked up at him, "Fight?" She asked with a quiet voice.

The blunette nodded once more before a soft smile appeared on his face as he offered his hand to help her get up. A light blush appeared on Erza's face as she gladly accepted his hand, the two stared at each other in silence until red magic circles appeared on the ground around them. Their eyes widened as they took a step back when ghoul like creatures slowly raised up, out of the magic circles.

Jellal and Erza froze, "T-the Magic Troops," The blue haired boy muttered in horror before lights filled their vision.

XxX

"I wonder if nee-san is okay?" The blonde haired boy, Sho, said worriedly as he hugged his knee inside the prison cell.

The other children frowned sadly as they stared at the ground, not having anything to say. Simon bit his lip and turned towards an elderly man.

"Rob-Ji-chan, you came back alive from that room, right?" He asked with hope in his eyes.

The elderly man, Rob, looked down at him and his eyes softened, "I think Erza-chan should be fine, as long as you have a strong heart, they can't steal your soul," He said, trying to calm the children.

Simon frowned, "What is that supposed to mean?" He asked confusedly.

They were soon interrupted when the cell door slid open, they turned their attention towards the front and widened their eyes.

"Get in," The guard commanded as he chucked a red haired girl inside.

"Nee-san!"

"Erza…,"

Both Sho and Simon muttered. The children got up and hurriedly made their way towards the girl. A worried frown appeared on Simon's face as he noticed something.

"Hey, where's Jellal-," He was cut off when a hand tapped his shoulder.

Simon turned around, only to see Rob shaking his head lightly at him, "Leave her be, just be glad she's back alive at a time like this,"

The dark haired boy looked down at his feet and sulked, "But…," He muttered.

Rob looked back at the silent redhead and frowned, "They must have taken him as a replacement…," He murmured sadly.

"No more…,"

All heads in the group turned towards Sho, who was crying while holding himself tightly, "I can't stand this anymore!" The boy screamed loudly as he cried, alerting the nearby guards.

"Be quiet!" One of them snarled.

Sho cried, even more, causing the guards to become irritated, they were about to lash out at the children until a certain redhead grabbed a nearby shovel and rammed it against one of the guard's face, shattering his bones and sending him flying outside the cell.

"Why you!"

"What are you doing?!"

The guards screamed, which gained the nearby slaves' attention. Their head turned towards the commotion and their eyes widened when they spotted an injured guard, laying on the ground with his mask shattered, struggling to get up.

"H-hey...,"

"No way…,"

They muttered with a speechless expression on their faces. The injured guard slowly sat up as much as he could, ignoring the pain and screamed.

"They're rebelling!"

The scream echoed throughout the tower, alerting both guards and slaves. The children stared at their friend in awe and surprise.

"Erza what are you-," Simon was cut off when the redhead turned around to look at them and the slaves behind them with rage burning in her eyes.

"Take their weapons! If we obey them or run away, we'll never be free! We have to fight. For our freedom, rise up and fight!" She roared and her voice echoed throughout the tower, reaching each and every slaves' ears.

And with that, everything was thrown into chaos.

XxX

Naruto was dumbstruck, just a moment ago he watched the blue haired boy took the redhead away and promised to come back and save him. That got his hope up. Ten minutes later, said hope drained away instantly when the same boy was carried back into the torture room by the two guards and was tortured constantly. Though, he was quite lucky when the guards didn't even notice him. Thanks to his acting skill, they just thought he was unconscious and plainly ignored him…

Simple minded people.

The blonde opened his eye slightly and peered towards the trio. He was quite impressed, the blunette has been tortured for about thirty minutes now and he hasn't even scream once.

"This brat isn't saying a peep! What a bore..." a guard said shaking his head.

"You keep putting up a brave face, and you'll end up like that girl from before," another mocked Jellal.

The two guards said through the sound of the raging lightning spell that was torturing the blue haired boy. Jellal gritted his teeth as he bore the pain, he would not show any weakness to these bastards. He felt his body becoming numb, and the blood in his vein started to freeze. The boy silently gasped for air when the torturing stopped, he lifted his head up a little when his attention was captured by the guards.

"Hey, brat! Do you realize how sacred a cause it is to erect this R-system? The moment this tower is completed, all of you will get to go to heaven! The R-system will resurrect our god!" One of them sneered.

Jellal gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes, "Shut up, pig..." He muttered.

The guard jerked back in surprise, "W-what did you say!?"

"Let him be," His partner said as he turned towards him, "We'll continue the ceremony as many times as it takes until he learns to revere our god. Now then, let's go. We have to help suppress the rebellion this afternoon," With that said, he began to walk away, causing the other guard to flicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Tch," Was all he said before following his partner, out of the room.

Naruto didn't even notice himself holding his breath as he silently eavesdropped, he exhaled loudly as the two guards were nowhere in sight. Though, he had heard something interesting, something about a rebellion? The blonde couldn't stop himself as his lips twitched upwards… there was hope. All he needed to do now was get out of these chains or maybe wait for someone to come and rescue him... which was likely never going to happen.

Naruto was cut out of his thoughts when muttering sounds was heard, he raised an eyebrow and looked towards the direction, only for confusion to appear over his face when a certain blunette murmured lowly under his breath.

"God? I don't need anything like that. I don't need a god that can't even save one child." The blonde silently agreed. He frowned a little when he noticed that the younger boy stopped moving. Naruto was about to ask what was wrong but stopped when something unexpected came out of his fellow slave's mouth, "Hate… I hate everything. I hate them and their god, everything about this world."

The blonde frowned, that wasn't right. He was about to call out the boy, but stopped and widened his eyes when another voice echoed throughout the room.

_**"Allo**_**_w y_**_**our hatred to gro**_**_w_**_**! So that I may devour that hatred..."**_

Naruto quickly looked around to see if anyone was there, but sadly nobody was in sight. The voice was one of a female's, and it sounded creepy… was he just hearing things? The blonde was cut out of his thoughts when the voice echoed once more.

_**"After all, one's hatred makes me grow stronger..."**_

…

There it was again… now he knows that he wasn't imagining it when the blunette looked up and gasped. "Who are you?" He demanded.

The only answer he got was a half-hearted chuckle, _**"Hehehehehe, what amusing fools, I'm right here among them… Yet they trouble themselves to resurrect me? To give me a body?"**_

Naruto frowned, he didn't like where this was going, and it seemed like the voice didn't know that he was conscious.

Jellal narrowed his eyes and looked around, "Where are you?" He demanded once more.

Suddenly, a dark purple jelly like substance began to form in front of the blue haired boy. The two children's eyes widened as the substance became bigger, and Naruto could somehow feel the dark energy coming from it.

_**"No matter how fiercely those fool's believe, one cannot sense my presence without strong hatred. And you, Jellal… you are quite the lucky one! You got to actually meet the god that they worship so fervently!"** _The dark voice sent chills down Jellal's spine. He gasped when a sudden realization hit him, _**"My name is Zeref the Black Wizard! And my mere existence, is hatred itself..."** _And with that… the substance finished forming and opened its eye…

Suddenly, Jellal's world went black.

XxX

"We need to liberate Sector 8! Everyone, keep it up!" The sound of Erza Scarlet echoed throughout the damaged underground construction site, reaching every single slaves' ears. They had successfully pushed the guards back and had claimed the lobby, all they need to do now was to reach Sector 9 to get to the boats.

Simon, who was right by Erza's side frowned at her with doubt, "Impossible! The guard is too tight there!" He said, causing the girl to frown back at him instantly.

"But we have to hurry and save Jellal or…," She murmured with worry in her voice.

Wally, who was listening to the conversation, smirked and whispered next to Simon's ear, "You ain't got a prayer, Simon-san~," He whispered teasingly, causing the older boy to blush heavily.

By now, everyone in their little group knew that he had a crush on Erza, except Erza herself and Jellal. Simon clenched his fists as the blush on his cheeks redden.

"Erza! A-Are you in love with Jellal?" He questioned abruptly, making the girl jump back in surprise.

"W-Why are you bringing that up now?" She asked and looked at the ground with a blush of her own, "Now is not the time to…,"

The boy in front of her swallowed the lump of saliva in his throat nervously, "I've always…,"

Before he could finish, a fireball was shot towards them, hitting the ground nearby, and causing a huge explosion. Erza saw this and instantly brought up her wooden shield to defend herself, while Simon could do nothing but be blown away. All the children grew into panic as they watched their friend flew back, and crashed into the wall.

"Simon!" Wally called out in worry as he rushed over.

He sighed in relief as he noticed the older boy's state. Simon was unconscious, his skin was a little burnt, but no major injury was found. Wally's attention, as well as everyone else's, was taken away when Milliana cried out as she pointed up towards the sky, "M-Magic Troops!" she exclaimed frightened

All the slaves' eyes went wide, their breath was lost and the only thing that came out of their mouths was the sound of whimpering. "N-No way…,"

And before anyone could move, massive, hot beams was shot out from the Troops' mouth, blasting away all the slaves, and burning them to crisp. The children hopelessly watched their fellow slaves get blown to bits while trying to save themselves. Erza's body trembled, she couldn't move, she could feel her legs about to give out at any moment. The redhead could hear her friends shouting at her, telling her to run. Erza stared wide eye as the Magic Troops got ready for their second attack, she closed her eyes as lights filled her vision. The redhead could feel the heat from the coming attack, she clutched onto the sword in her hand with all her might and braced for the attack.

Before she knew it, a massive explosion, followed by a strong gust of wind, blew up in front of her. Erza slowly opened her eye, only to widened it in surprise and horror. Stood before she was Rob, his back was turned towards her as he held both of his arms out in a protected manner. His skin was burnt, and she could see the blood on his body. "R-Rob-Ji-chan…," She gasped out in horror.

The elderly man forced a smile as he looked over his shoulder before falling flat on his knees, coughing out a massive glob of blood. Without wasting any second, Erza hurriedly rushed over with worry on her face.

"Rob-Ji-chan!"

Rob peered at the little girl with difficulty as he tried his best to stay in conscious, "Erza…," He murmured with his raspy voice, "I'm sorry… it seems like I won't be making it to Fairy Tail after all..."

Tears began to drop from the redhead's eyes as she whimpered, "W-What're you talking about, Ji-chan?"

And before she knew it, another wave of magical beams was shot straight at them. Rob quickly got up onto his feet, and steeled his body with magic, protecting the little girl from the attack. Erza watched with wide eyes as lights filled her vision, the only thing she saw was Rob's body rotted away by the heat. She fell to her knees as tears of agony fell from her left eye…

Her guardian, parent figure, and friend… was gone.

Feelings of anger and sadness build up inside her, she gritted her teeth as her tears watered down her cheeks. The redhead roared, and suddenly, magic exploded from her, blowing everything away. All The guards and slaves widened their eyes as the weapons on the ground started to float up. Erza narrowed her eyes in anger towards the Magic Troops and guards, she unconsciously moved her hand in a forward manner, and without knowing it, the weapons flew towards them. Shredding the guards' body to pieces. Erza looked down at her hand and tightened it into a fist.

"So this is… Magic," She muttered to herself before looking at the ground… if only she had this power beforehand, maybe she could have been able to save Rob. The redhead clenched her fists tightly and turned back towards her fellow slaves. With this power, they could escape. The redhead picked up her sword before looking forward, into the distance.

"Jellal… I'm coming for you,"

There was no turning back…

XxX

Naruto stared expressionlessly at the blue haired boy not so far from him, it has been about twenty minutes since the weird jelly like being appeared, who identified itself as Zeref. The blonde frowned as he continued to stare, he had seen what had happened to the younger boy, Jellal… He was brainwashed. Zeref somehow controlled his mind and made him go insane. The mischievous smirk, that dark look on his face. Everything about the younger boy gave him a bad vibe, and he didn't like it one bit.

Suddenly, sounds of running echoed louder and louder from the corridor. Naruto raised one of his eyebrows in curiosity, did someone came to rescue them? Or was it just the guards? Not wanting to take any risks, the blonde closed his eyes and pretended to be unconscious once more. He peeked through his eyelid when a familiar red haired girl entered the room. He silently watched her made her way towards the blue haired boy with a relief expression on her face.

"Jellal!" She yelled, slashing the rope that was tying the boy up against the pole.

"Oi! Get away from him!" Naruto cried out.

Erza quickly turned her head towards the sound of the newcomer, only for her eye to be widened in recognition as she spotted a familiar blonde haired boy, who was strangely scowling at her. The first thing she noticed about him was that one of his arms was missing, and the other thing was that… He was alive all this time? The redhead swallowed a lump of saliva down her throat before giving him a questioning look.

"What do you mean…," She asked. Before she could even get a reply, a mischievous smirk appeared on the blunette's face. Erza's left eye widened, that look did not suit Jellal at all, and it send chills down her spine. "J-Jellal-," Before she could say any further, she felt herself being lifted up from the ground. The redhead gasped in surprise before an unknown force pushed her backward, straight through the walls, and down, into the destroyed underground construction site. Jellal smirked, before turning his attention to the blonde, who was being held up by chains against the pole.

"Damn you…," Naruto muttered in anger, since when could this bastard use magic?

Jellal did not say a word, he lifted his hand, facing it towards the blonde, before muttering a spell.

And before Naruto knew it, immense pain rushed through his body, as an unknown force pushed him backward, crashing into the wall behind him. The impact was so strong that the ceiling broke down and rubble fell on top of him, causing a huge dust cloud to burst forth. Jellal stared impassively as the dust started to fade away, revealing a blonde haired boy, whose body was covered in blood as his lower body was trapped under the massive pile of rock and debris.

The blunette turned away, towards where he had sent the redhead flying off to. There was no way the blonde could get out of the rubble, his lower body was probably too damaged beyond repair, and even if he did get out. Jellal was sure that it was impossible for the blonde to walk, let alone, do anything against him.

Naruto gritted his teeth in anger as he silently watched the blue haired boy strolled out through the hole in the walls. His body hurt all over, and his arm wasn't even healed yet. He had never felt so weak before in his entire life, the blonde clenched his fists, so hard that his nails dug into his palm, and cursed silently…

However...

Suddenly. A large, white bubble appeared, surrounding his bleeding fist, causing him to jerk back. "What?!" He muttered in shock. The blonde carefully examined the unmoving bubble for a few minutes, until he realized that nothing will happen unless he does something. Naruto lifted his hand closer to his face, was this magic? He questioned himself, he doesn't feel anything special from it, in fact, it felt somewhat natural. As if it was a part of him… Naruto frowned when he felt an unnatural desire to smash something, he looked down at the ground below him and narrowed his eyes.

Nothing could go wrong, right? Oh how he'd come to regret that one!

He didn't even bother to think of the consequences as he rammed his bubbled fist down, and before he knew it.

The world fell to pieces.

XxX

Erza groaned in pain as she struggled to get up on her feet, her body ache all over from the fall, and her mind was tangled up in thoughts. She painfully looked up when she spotted a tuft of blue from the corner of her eye. Jellal was standing there, up on the unfinished construction building, unmoving as he stared down coldly at her.

"J-Jellal, why-," She couldn't finish her sentence when the boy coldly interrupted her.

"Erza… I'm staying."

Those two words pierced through her heart, forgetting that he had nearly killed her, she widened her eye in disbelief, "W-What are you saying, Jellal?! Let's escape from this island together!" She snapped.

Jellal's expression didn't change, "I will complete the R-system, and gain freedom in Zeref's world!" He exclaimed as dark magic began to build up around him, "If you want to go so badly, then you can leave this island on your own!"

The redhead gasped "On my own?"

"The rest of them are all mine. Completing this tower will take a lot of work, after all. But you don't need to worry. I'm not like them. I'll give everyone clothes, food, and rest. Fear and oppression do give rise to hatred, but the work efficiency is for the poor."

Erza looked at him with a puzzled expression, "What are you saying? Everyone is already on the ships, waiting for us! No one is planning on coming back here to work!" She shouted, causing the blunette to narrowed his eyes.

"That's because they never explained to us the meaning behind the work. I will show them the meaning," He clenched his fist before exclaiming loudly once more, "They will work for the glory of the great mage, Zeref!"

The girl below him gritted her teeth, "But… who would choose to continue sacrificing themselves-,"

Jellal cut her off, "Sacrifice? That's not what I need now. Zeref taught me, you see...," He muttered the last part.

Erza was on the verge of tears, a painful expression appeared on her face as she continued to look at the boy before her, "Jellal, please open your eyes!" She begged.

The blue haired boy narrowed his eyes, this was getting annoying. He aimed his hand at her and a dark, magic circle appeared, "My eyes are already open," Suddenly, black and red aura appeared around Erza, tying and holding her in place, preventing her from moving. The redhead struggled to breathe as she felt her body being lifted off the ground and floating towards the blunette.

"I have no more need for you. Since you eliminated all those who stood in my way for me. You will leave this island and have your fill of that transient freedom. But you will never speak of this to anyone… if the government finds out about this Tower of Heaven, it will be quite troublesome," He said before he brought her closer towards him, and whispered next to her ear, "If you try to tell someone, I will have to destroy this tower and everyone in it. Also, you are also forbidden to come near here. If you set even one foot... yes, I think that'll do….first, I will make Sho disappear, followed by Simon and Milliana." He threatened.

"No..." Erza whispered in fear.

Jellal smirked before one of his eyes turned into a strange symbol, "Yes! That will be your freedom! Live knowing that your friends' lives hang on your shoulders, Erza!"

Before Erza could either respond or even move, a massive tremor appeared out of nowhere, and the wall behind them started to crack. Jellal's grip on Erza was unconsciously loosened as his eyes widened is a surprise.

"What-,"

He didn't get to finish when a massive shockwave blew through the wall, sending both of them flying backward, and crashed down against the floor along with the rubble. Jellal groaned in pain as he struggled to get up on his feet, he darted his eyes forward when a tuft of blonde was spotted in the corner of his vision. With a dumbstruck expression, he stared speechlessly at the older boy in front of him. The wounds that were supposed to be there was gone, and the missing arm was back, completely healed.

"How?" Jellal questioned in shock and confusion.

The blonde didn't reply as he continued to observed his surroundings. The area that used to be a construction site was now completely destroyed. Rubble as falling from everywhere, and the construction buildings looked as if it were going to crumble down at any moment. Naruto's attention was gained by tufts of blue and red, his untamed blue eyes darted down at the two children below him. One of them was glaring at him, and the other was unconscious. The blonde narrowed his eyes and glared back. Having ran out of his patient, Jellal roared.

"Answer me!"

"..."

What he received was silence. The blue haired boy narrowed his eyes and snarled, he did not like being ignored. Magic began to build up around him as he got ready for a stance, the blonde was going to get it. He aimed his hand at the older boy and a dark magic circle appeared, firing a black magic ball. With both eyes widened in surprise, Naruto helplessly watched the attack came closer, so fast that he couldn't react in time. He felt skin burn when the blast hit him, blowing him away and shattering the ground beneath him.

Dust covered the area as Jellal stared with a proud smirk on his face… there was no way the blonde could have survived that. Being the ignorant boy he was, he turned his attention away and laid his eyes onto the unconscious redhead. Now then, what should he do with her? His attention was once again taken by surprise when the sound of raspy groan was heard. The blunette swiftly turned around, eyes widened as he stared disbelievingly at the older boy before him.

Naruto felt his body ache all over, his skin was burning and the pain was unbearable. The blonde groan in pain as he got up on his feet, he was lucky that the rubble didn't fall on top of him this time. As the dust started to clear, Naruto looked up to see the blue haired boy staring at him with disbelieving eyes. He snarled angrily and clenched his fist… damn, this little cunt was asking for it.

Jellal gritted his teeth, boring his eyes into the older boy's own glare, "How did you survive?" He questioned.

The only answer he got was silence… until the blonde leaped across the area with his fist pulled back. The blunette's eyes widened at the unsuspected assault, he quickly brought up his hand and formed a shield made out of magic. There was no way the blonde could break-

**Crack**

The air around them shattered along with the magic shield as the older boy's fist came into contact. Jellal screeched painfully when Naruto didn't pull back, his fist kept digging deeper and the crack in the air expanded even more. The blunette felt his right rib-cage shattered as air escaped out of his lungs. A massive shockwave erupted from the crack, blowing away a half conscious Jellal, and the ground around them shattered into pebbles as well as some of the ceiling, along with the walls as the tower rumbled violently.

Jellal coughed out blood, trying to stay in conscious as the rumbling started to die down. He clutched onto his right side tightly, it was hard to breathe. Footsteps were heard in front of him, coming closer and closer. The blunette peered forward to see the older boy standing before him with a raised eyebrow.

Jellal clenched his jaw, what the hell happened? He got up onto his knees and glared right into the blonde's eyes. It doesn't matter now, "I won't lose! I will complete this tower and receive Zeref's freedom… I won't let you get in my way!" He roared.

And with that, dark magic exploded from the blue haired ten. Blowing gusts of wind all around. Jellal smirked as he felt his body-powered up, he felt much stronger, faster, and superior. He felt unstoppable. Though, his smirk died down when he noticed that his opponent when into his own stance... the blonde crouched down and placed his hands on the floor. And before Jellal could have made his move. Naruto vanished in a blast of white lightning before he appeared in front of Jellal and struck out and rammed against the boys gut, making the air around him shatter to pieces.

Jellal gasped in pain, pain so unbearable he could only cough up blood, and he flew back and crashed into the wall behind him. Jellal soon fell to the ground and got up and puked up both blood and bile. Looking up to Naruto, his breath died in his throat, "What... are you..." He muttered.

Never before had he seen anything like this… was it true magic?

"What the hell did you do?!" He yelled.

Naruto stood still in his stance, and then smashed both his arms out to his sides to once more shatter the air like glass where he dug as deep as he could into those cracks, causing the cracks no other choice but to keep expanding. A thoughtful look appeared on his whiskered face before giving the younger boy a shrugging look.

"You want the truth. Honestly, I don't know." He stated plainly.

Well, that was true… he was just following his instinct.

The blunette quickly grew mad, "Don't mess with me!" He screamed, voice filled with anger.

But before he could do anything. The whole tower started to rumble once more.

XxX

At the dock located at the bottom of the tower. All of the slaves were reloading the goods on to the boats with an eager expression on their faces. Most children were already on board, scavenging for food. All of them wanted to get out of this place as soon as possible.

"Nee-chan is late." Sho, muttered to his friends over his shoulder as he stared worriedly at the tower. Erza had told them to go on ahead so she could go look for Jellal, but it has been over two hours since they parted, and there was no sign of the redhead anywhere. Sho was getting worried. He turned his attention back towards his three friends.

Simon was laying on the ground with bandages all over his body, while Milliana and Wally were searching for food in the wooden boxes. Sho just hoped that everyone would make it out alive.

Everyone froze when the ground started to rumble violently. So hard that nearly everyone fell off their feet.

"W-What the hell's going on?!"

"Earthquake?!"

"H-Help me!"

Panic erupted as the rumbling shook louder and stronger. Their breath died in their throat when the wind got stronger, and their eyes were locked dead one at the incoming disaster…

Tsunamis.

Surrounding them were massive tidal waves, about half the size of the tower, creeping closer and closer. Slaves dropped onto their knees as all hopes were lost. Tears fell from Sho's eyes as he helplessly stared…

It was all just a bad dream… he convinced himself.

XxX

Erza Scarlet's left eye peered open as the rumbling shook her awake. A flash of blue and yellow caught her attention. With eye widened, she gasped in shock at the two boys before her. Jellal was there, clutching his side and breathing hard as if he was in immense pain, on the ground beside him was half of his former right arm. And not so far from him was the older boy with blonde hair. He stood there with blood and bruises covered his body, but that wasn't what shocked her the most… it was the air.

The air itself was filled with dread.

Erza felt her legs go weak when the whole area went silent as if time had stopped. The redhead swallowed a lump of saliva down her throat before looking at the two boys before her once more. It seemed like they hadn't noticed that she was awake yet.

...

Jellal smirked as the rumbling died down. He stared at the older boy mockingly before making a comment, "I see… so your power is to generate earthquakes and control electricity. I don't know what type of magic that first one is, but it won't do anything against me!" There was no way he would let his guard down again, especially if he doesn't want to get his bones broken. Jellal leaped back a few feet, he needed to keep his distance if he wanted to win. Magic gathered around his fist as he got into his stance. "Come! Let's finish this!" He exclaimed.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. Does this kid really think he would go down that easily? He clenched his fist, and a familiar white bubble appeared around it. Erza watched the two from the side with worry. She wanted to stop them, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to do anything other than being a nuisance. The two boys sprang into action. Jellal leaped backward while Naruto rushed head on with his fist pulled back.

"Predictable," The blunette muttered.

But before they could crash, the ground started to shake once more, and the three of them grunted, losing their balances as they fell off their feet. Feeling strong gust of wind seeping through the holes in the wall, Erza widened her eyes. The tremors had gotten more violent, and she could strangely hear water crashing… as if a massive wave was coming this way. The redhead struggled to turn her head towards the two boys, who were one their knees, looking pretty pathetic.

Naruto clenched his jaw tightly as he dug his finger into the ground, trying to stop himself flying everywhere. The tremors were getting quite… annoying. He smirked when he peered over to see the blue haired boy, whose balance was all over the place. It was an amusing scene to see, and the look on his face was priceless.

_Crack_

A loud crack, followed by sea water busting through the walls caught the children's attention. Their eyes bulged out in shock as they helplessly watched the massive water wave engulf them… it happened all too fast, impossible for them to react, and even if they did. They couldn't have done anything anyway. Naruto felt his limbs weakened as the water rocked him around before he smashed his head into a wall, his consciousness slowly drifting away, and everything went black for him.

XxX

Slit red eyes slowly opened behind the dark sewer cages, red bubble-like substances with unknown properties slowly seeped through the gap in the steel bars, followed by a looming voice that was filled with curiosity and worry, _**"Naruto..."**_

XxX

On a beach not so far away from Akane resort, a blonde haired child could be seen drifting to shore. No wounds could be seen on his body; other than the ragged clothes he wore. Naruto coughed, getting up on his knee and began to drag himself out of the water. That was the worst experience he ever had, how he survived was beyond him. Placing his wet feet onto the cold sand, Naruto looked up into the cloudless sky. Awe glittered in his light blue eyes as he stared at the moon… It was beautiful, now that there were no walls in his way. The blonde could see the whole picture. The stars stretched far and wide out into the horizon and behind the mountain, and shivers went down his spine.

Never before had he ever felt so small in this world.

He was free.

The sound of sniffing and sobbing reached his ears. Naruto quickly turned his head, only to see a familiar red haired girl on her knees crying not so far from him. A calculating expression made its way across his face as he decided to get closer. Why was she crying? Shouldn't she be happy now that she was finally free? The blonde was now right next to her, stood unmoving as he observed with a frown. Erza knew that there was someone beside her, but she didn't care. The pain of lose was too unbearable for her, she couldn't even save a single one of them. Even if she had magic, she was still a pathetic little girl, nothing had changed.

And that water… she wondered if Sho and the others were alright, and surprisingly Jellal. The thought of the blunette brought her more tears, a drop of snot slid down her nose as she mumbled with her muffled voice. "J-Jellal..."

Naruto grimaced in discomfort. Even if he knew that she was sad that she couldn't save her friend, Jellal. The snots on her crying face were too much for him. Deciding for the best, Naruto took a step back and watched from the distance as the redhead cried her eyes out under the full moon…

He didn't want snots on his rags, thank you very much.

XxX

"Fairy Tail?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, it's supposed to be a place where you can go on amazing adventures and stuff." the redhead said.

Naruto scratched his head, "I don't know Erza, I mean I never even heard of it before." he said.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun. At least come and see if you'll like it." she implored him.

"You're not gonna stop bothering me until I do, are you?" he asked the redhead.

"Nope." she chirped out.

Ugh, who ever said that girls weren't pain in the necks was obviously a liar. Naruto groaned, "Fine, I guess I'll go check it out." he said.

"Yay!" the redhead cheered happily, "Oh this is gonna be so much fun!" Erza cried happily.

"Oh, I just know I'm gonna regret this eventually." Naruto moaned out. Looking back in the future, he'd laugh at his idiocy.

"Alright then, let's get going!" Erza said as she grabbed his hand and began to drag him behind her.

"O-Oi, do you even know which way Fairy Tail is?" he asked her.

"I'm sure if we ask around we'll find it." she responded.

XxX

Thick fog surrounded them and filled the whole forest area as the morning sun's ray tried its best to dig through. A couple of lone children with scarlet red hair and blonde hair could be seen walking along the murky path, their bare feet dug into the moist ground as they moved. Erza hugged herself when she felt the cold wind brushes against her tender skin. For Naruto it reminded him of the fact he was free.

The both of them had been traveling for a few days now, trying to get to Magnolia. But right now, they had somehow gotten lost. Maybe she shouldn't have chosen that one path to travel so early in the morning. Especially since the fogs were always so thick around these areas. The redhead sighed, for some strange reason, she felt as if she had been walking around in circles for hours. The trees looked so identical to one another, and the fog wasn't helping one bit. maybe she should ask Naruto if they could sit down and wait for it to clear.

Ah.

An idea just popped into her mind.

With a quick use of her magic, Erza summoned a sword out of her pocket space. The sword was dull as if it was going to break in half at any moment. Nodding to herself, she carefully made her way towards one of the tree trunks. With a steady slash, she made an 'X' mark. Nodding to herself, a proud smile appeared on her cherry face as she took a step backward. This way, she would know that she and Naruto weren't just simply walking around in circles.

"So, care to share what that was for?" Naruto asked her.

"I marked the tree so that we wouldn't get lost." she responded.

"Hmph, probably should have thought about that before making our way out this morning, but I guess it's better late than sorry." Naruto muttered.

That was when Erza noticed something strange. It was silent.

So silent that there was actually no sound in the area.

Everything was dead silent. No wind. No sound of birds, no nothing. The only thing she could hear was her own heartbeat. Sweat began to pour down her head as she tightened her hold on the hilt of her sword. This feeling… she knew it all too well.

It seemed Naruto noticed too for his body went stiff moments later as he felt the uneasy feeling he had always had back in the tower of heaven.

Dread.

_**Thud**_

The sound of gigantic footsteps suddenly echoed throughout the forests. The redhead nearly gasped out in shock as she hastily looked around her surroundings to see where the sounds were coming from, but there was nothing there. Her mind was tangled up in fear as her body trembled. Naruto held his ground, firm and strong as a wall, as he gripped his fists, summoning the familiar bubble of destruction around his fist.

For Erza, this unrelenting feeling told her that the both of them needed to get away from here fast!

But before the two teens could make a move, everything went silent once more… as if time had stopped. Erza didn't know why, but for some reason, she felt as if there was someone behind her. Without thinking the redhead turned around with a fearful look on her face and froze… Right there before the both of them was a humanoid creature with the size of a two story house. Its razor sharp claws tensed as saliva dripped down from its mouth. The eyeless creature growled hungrily, making the girl take a step back in sheer unadulterated terror.

Turning around to look at the attacker, Naruto growled as he gazed at the shivering Erza, and a feeling unlike anything else filled him. The want to stop this creature from hurting her or anyone else ever again. Without a warning, the monster screeched and leaped across the distance with its claw pulled back. Grasping hold of this feeling Naruto looked at the monster and unleashed a massive wave of pressure that washed over the whole area. The ground rumbled as it cracked underneath Naruto's feeling of protection for Erza. Rocks floated into the air and crumbled to dust while tree's crumbled to the ground as splinters of... well, wood.

The monster halted in its tracks, a look of terror etched onto its face as it felt the sheer amount of presence Naruto was giving off. Naruto growled deeply in his throat as he glared at the monster, "LAVE US ALONE!" he yelled out at the beast before it fell over to the ground. Erza felt her blood went cold as the feeling of fear entered her, she had covered her eyes using her hands but as soon as she heard the thud, she peeked through her fingers to see if anything had happened to Naruto, only for her eye to be widened at the scene before her.

The creature... fainted.

Suddenly a bark of laughter drew both teens' attention, "Well now… aren't you a brave one?" a voice said jovially and they turned to face the speaker. The man was old, maybe younger than Rob by Erza's speculation, but she could tell that he was old. He wore a plain T-shirt, shorts, and sandals, but the most distinguishing traits about him were the scar that was hiding underneath his round glasses and facial hair, which was arranged embattled across his lower jaw.

"So, what's it to you?" Naruto said in a guarded stance.

The old man merely laughed, "Ah, calm down boy. If I's wanted to hurt you, you'd be hurt before you could blink." the old man said honestly.

"So, what do you want?" Naruto asked him.

"First off, I think it'd be best if we got your friend somewhere comfortable. Looks like she's about to faint from sheer adrenaline." the elder said calmly, "Next I wanna ask how you did something like that." he said as Naruto turned to look at the frightened Erza Scarlet. Shakiness overwhelmed Erza's body, causing her to fall to her knees. The redhead gulped down her saliva as her mind turned blank. She couldn't think of anything… and out of nowhere, the feeling of achiness started to engulf her body. Erza's vision became blurry as tiredness was shown in her eye.

A quick nap couldn't hurt…

Right?

And with that, Erza Scarlet collapsed in an unknown forest. Naruto felt his eyes widen, "Erza! he cried out as he rushed to her side, the old man not moving from his spot as Naruto begun to shake the redhead, "Erza! Come on, you gotta get up! Come on, what's the matter?" he asked her.

The old man could only sigh as he walked over to the two teens.

XxX

The sound of boiling water inside the kettle rang throughout the small cabin house. An elderly man sitting on a chair dropped his pen down and closed his book. Getting up, he ambled towards the kettle and turned off the gas. He hummed softly before snatching a mug from one of the shelves, and with a swift movement. He dropped a brand new tea bag and two spoon of sugar inside, mixing them together.

He carried on for a few seconds until a soft groan caught his attention. He turned his head towards the corner of the room where the small girl with scarlet red hair, Erza he believed was what the blonde called her, who was resting on the bed tried to sit up. Erza winced in pain, she peered around her surroundings as her eye adjusted to the brightness. From what she could tell, she was in a one room cabin. The room was made of wood, there were many pictures on the walls and other housing objects. Her eye rested on the fireplace, watching fire flickered back and forth as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Where was she?

That was the only question that came into her mind.

"It seems like you're awake." The familiar voice caught her attention, making her turned around. A look of familiarity appeared on the redhead's face as she saw the familiar old man who was holding a mug of freshly made tea as he made his way towards her.

This was the man who had been where Naruto and she had when they were attacked, Erza remembered.

The elderly man placed the mug on the table near the bed and sat on the chair beside her.

"Drink up," He said.

Nodding her thanks, the redhead accepted the drink and did a little sip to see how the taste was. Her body shivered slightly as the feeling of warmness entered her empty stomach. She turned her head towards her savior and bowed slightly.

"Thank you,"

But the man brushed her off. That's when she noticed that Naruto wasn't there, "H-Hey, w-where's my friend?" she asked.

"He's outside." the old man said pointing to the door, "I however want to know what the two of you were you doing out here all by yourself's in such a dangerous area, young lady?" The elderly man asked curiosity was clearly shown on his scarred face.

Erza frowned, dangerous area? She was about to ask but soon realized what he had called her. "The name's Erza, Erza Scarlet," She corrected him.

The old man raised an eyebrow before a small smile appeared on his face. "I see… my name is Rayleigh. Nice to meet you, Erza-kun," He greeted kindly.

A pink hue bloomed on the girl's cheeks as she nodded, nobody had used the -kun honorific on her before. It felt a little bit embarrassing. Suddenly, the memory of the creature appeared in her mind, making her frowned in displeasure. The girl looked up at the elderly man before her, "What happened?" She asked with a slightly unsure voice.

Rayleigh gained an interest look in his eyes, he pushed his round glasses up to the bridge of his nose before answering, "After the attack, Naruto's victory over that strange beast, you collapsed due to the tiredness of your body. I carried you to my home to ensure your safety while Naruto followed me here to watch over you. Though you've been unconscious for about three days straight, but don't worry, your body is perfectly fine and healthy." he told her.

Erza bowed in a thankful manner before a frown made its way onto her face. Three days… now that was a long time, she wondered how far she could have gone if she and Naruto hadn't come across that creature… the girl's attention was brought back when she noticed Rayleigh staring at her face in an observing manner.

"W-What is it?" Her walls were building up.

The elderly man snapped out as he noticed what he was doing, "Ah, sorry… I was just wondering what happened to your right eye. Surely, it wasn't the beast that did it, cuz it wasn't able to get that close due to yer friend." He pointed, somewhat rudely.

Erza shook her head lightly, a grim expression on her face. For some odd reason, memories of when she was in the tower came into her mind. As Rayleigh noticed this, he realized that this was probably a touchy subject. "You don't need to force yourself to tell if you're not comfortable with it," He said.

The redhead shook her head, "No," She said. She could at least tell him. After all, he was the one who saved her life, and besides. It not like Jellal could hear or see what she was doing anyway… she hoped. And so, she began to tell her story to the elderly man. How her life was, the R-System, the sacrifice of her parent figure, Rob. The madness of Jellal, how Naruto had fought with such dope powers, and her journey to Magnolia to join Fairy Tail with Naruto.

Rayleigh hummed, "Hmm… I see, how unfortunate." he said. Naruto hadn't mentioned the fight between him and the fight between him and this Jellal. Then, he remembered something she had said that caught his interest, "Erza-kun… can this, Naruto friend of yours swim?" He asked.

A confused look appeared on the redhead's face. Why would Rayleigh be interested in Naruto? She tried her best to think back to the time she had been traveling with the blonde. Hmm... "Well, there was this one time where we went fishing for food..." She began. Seeing that Rayleigh was listening very closely made her continue, "Naruto accidentally fell into the pond and..." She turned her head towards the interested old man. "No," She shook her head, " No I don't think he can." she said.

Rayleigh hummed in interest as he sat back in his seat. A devil fruit user… but not just any devil fruit… It was Edward Newgate's, A.K.A Whitebeard's Paramecia Class Devil Fruit, Gura-Gura no Mi. Not only that, but the second one, it sounded eerily familiar. Like one a old enemy of his used before he died. Rocks D. Xebecks' Logia Class Devil Fruit, Goro-Goro no Mi.

A thoughtful frown appeared his face as he rubbed his beard.

How?

How was there a devil fruit in this world, not just one but two? Second, how did this young man find not just one of them, but both, eat them, then almost immediately use them as if he had been able to all his life? That shouldn't have been even remotely possible, the human body wasn't able to hold the stress of two Devil Fruits, but young Naruto somehow survived eating two of the most powerful Devil Fruits in existence that had been used by the most infamous people of their era.

The last time he remembered was when Teach used his Black Hole.

Ah, black hole.

Maybe-

"Rayleigh-san?"

The elderly man was brought back to reality by the little girl on the bed, who was looking at him with a worried frown on her face.

"Ah, sorry Erza-kun. I spaced out there," Apologized Rayleigh.

He was about to ask more question until he noticed the bangs under the redhead's eye. She must still be very tired. Getting up on his feet, he turned and walked away towards the light switch, making the girl tilt her head in confusion.

"I suggest you get some more sleep." he said.

Erza nodded lightly before picking up the fluffy, warm blanket. She was about to tuck herself in until a flash of memory hit her like a bullet. Flinging the blanket away, she quickly got up on the bed. A look of desperation on her face. "W-Wait, Rayleigh-san!" She called, causing the elderly man to stopped half way through the front door.

He quirked an eyebrow in curiosity as he looked back at her, "Yes?" He asked.

"U-Um, u-uh..." She stuttered, not knowing how to put things into words.

A small, knowing smirk appeared on Rayleigh's face as he looked at the frustrated girl. Ah… he knew where this was going.

"U-Uh, what I'm trying to say is… if it's not much to ask. Please! Train me. I want to become stronger!" She exclaimed loudly as she bowed.

She was met with silence.

"No,"

The redhead felt tears started to bank up in the corner of her eye. Maybe she shouldn't ask so much, and taking things for granted. She looked up to apologise but stopped when she saw Rayleigh's back facing towards her. For some reason, she felt as if he was… smiling.

"Get some rest for now, and we will discuss it in the morning."

And with that said he walked out of the cabin, shutting the door gently, leaving a speechless redhead alone in the cosy room.

That night. Erza Scarlet went to sleep with a blissful smile on her face.

XxX

Rayleigh smiled as he sighed lightly while sitting himself down on one of the logs near the camp fire by the young blonde. Once again, he had taken in another student. First Naruto had asked him to teach him if he had anything that he knew as he had explained his electric ability to him when he asked him why he kept them secret. After getting the explanation, he had told Naruto he understood why. After he explained the Devil Fruit he had eaten, he said, that to understand his earthquake powers he had inherited that he needed to find their limitations, and the surpass them. Same with the lightning was sure that the fact he had two of the strongest Devil Fruits that there were none that could match him.

However, that didn't mean he couldn't teach the kid a thing or to bout Haki.

He chuckled.

If only Roger could see him now.

His calmed eyes traveled to the side to see the eyeless creature, laying lifelessly on the ground. Its body was covered in cuts, and its limbs was cut off into pieces.

It was the same creature that attacked Naruto and Erza.

The old pirate hummed to himself as he continued to stare.

"Now then... how should I turn this into breakfast?" he asked himself.

"Eww, really?" Naruto asked disgusted.

This caused the old man to burst into laughter.

* * *

**Ok so yes I basically copy pasted the first chapter from that story here, ho****wever I am pointing out that Naruto not only has the Gura-Gura no Mi (Tremor-Tremor Fruit) as ****well as the surprising Goro-Goro no Mi (Rumble-Rumble/Thunder-Thunder Fruit) so yeah, Naruto is unaffected by the requirements of the Devil Fruit. I'll explain. 1st, he has the Nine Tails in his body so the beast can take any punishment and just shove it away like nothing. 2nd, he has his Uzumaki Heritage that allows him to recover very quickly so the effects of both don't concern much problems for him regardless. 3rd, he's Naruto-fucking-Uzumaki.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ****welcome back everybody.**** This is chapter two of Mandate of Heaven and Earth and I am glad to give this out to my dear fans/readers. No****w for those wondering and asking what the Female Laxus looks like, I encourage you to look up the anime Character Olivia Bonaparte from A Certain Magical Index (I am merely borrowing the name though her power is still roughly the same as her male counterpart) so please give her a look. And before you ask '****why' think about it. Laxus is a lightning user, if Naruto (Using lightning) and Laxus teamed up they'd be practically unstoppable****.**

**No****w o****riginally I had ****wanted Naruto to have both the Gura-Gura no Mi (Tremor-Tremor Fruit) as well as the Yami-Yami no Mi( Dark-Dark Fruit) but then I realized, that would make Naruto just to OP you know. Yes I want Naruto to be OP, but I also want him to also have challenges throughout the story as it progresses but to do that, he needed more than a solitary ability. And this version is NOT going to be lazy like the Naruto from the one in ServicePolicy's story. Yes, he'll have his moments, but they aren't going to be a constant. **

**No****w this chapter is heavily influenced by the original story, but I have made some of my own dialogue to the chapter so tell me if I did a good job or not. And since I have now finished talking, please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

At the edge of Fiore, footsteps echoed through the thick forest area. A small red haired child wearing armor walked closely behind a silver cloaked individual who followed a taller than average 15 year old blond. "Are we there yet, Rayleigh-san?" Asked Erza for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

The cloaked individual, Rayleigh, smiled, "We're nearly there," He responded.

"Bout damn time." Naruto muttered. They had been walking for more than five hours, he didn't know where they were going, but the new mentor said that it was for training. So being the good children they was, they didn't ask any further.

Erza threw a glance forward, looking straight at the elderly man's back. She and Naruto had learnt a lot of things about the old pirate in the past month. First was that Rayleigh was a light-hearted, casual, and fun loving person. Though, he often has a serious air, he enjoyed going with the flow and appearing in unexpected places and unexpected ways, but much to Erza's dislike. The man loved alcohol and women. A soft sigh escaped her mouth as she thought back to the past month. The only thing he had taught her were the basis of holding a sword and stances. Erza quivered. Rayleigh doesn't really know how to hold back.

The thing he Taught Naruto was how to fight using his hands and even his head if he had to. The blond got the rough end of that stick in her opinion. Noticing a soft sigh behind him, the silver cloaked man looked over his shoulder. His eyebrow raised slightly as he noticed his red-haired student quivered under her armor... was she cold?

A thoughtful look appeared across his face. Maybe it was because of the armor? He had suggested that she didn't have to wear it all the time, but the girl refused to listen, saying that she felt more secure with it on. Rayleigh sighed, Erza really liked weapons and armor. He didn't know why, but his student just couldn't keep her eye off them. Every time they went shopping, she would always stop at a certain blacksmith store, and just stare at the items on the shelves with her brown, glittering eye.

_**Growl~**_

Taken by surprise. Rayleigh turned his head towards the sound. A chuckle escaped his mouth when he noticed a large blush on his student's face. Erza was holding stomach, clearly embarrassed.

"Still hungry?" He laughed quietly at the girl's miserable face as Naruto chuckled lightly. Erza nodded timidly. That was embarrassing. She had already eaten just a few hours ago, there was no way she could ask for more...

**WuuuussSH...**

The sound of ominous wind whispered through the trees, causing them to stiffen. Chills went down the girls spine, making her turn her head to her mentor. Her blood froze as she noticed the look on Rayleigh's face. The carefree expression was gone, and was replaced with a stern one.

This spelled trouble...

Looking around. Erza observed her surroundings. She noticed Naruto holding a fighting stance, his arms held in front of him ready to start punching his enemy if they attacked. Glancing around she noticed that the forest had gotten much darker; the sun's ray was unable to pierce through the thick leaves like it was able to just a minute ago. It was as if they were traveling in the night. Sweat started to bead down her forehead as she felt calculating eyes bore into her back. With a swift movement. The girl then turned her head towards her teacher. "R-Rayleigh-san," whispered the redhead fearfully.

Rayleigh did not budge. He knew that there were predators of all kind around these areas, but he didn't need to worry about that. After all, they won't be doing anything rash if they knew what was good for them. He turned to face his younger student and smiled. "Do not worry. We're almost there," he said as he tried to calm the frightened girl down.

Erza nodded. She tried to keep up with the guy's pace as much as she could so that she didn't get left behind. As the trio came out into the clearing. The eye patch wearing girl squinted her eye to adjust to the sunlight. An astonished expression flared onto her cherry face as she looked at the view before her. A massive grassy plain that was stretched out far and wide into the horizon. No trees could be seen, just a few mountains and hills here and there. Forgetting all about the creatures that were watching her. The red haired girl asked out loud with excitement. "Where are we, Rayleigh-san?!" She couldn't contain the smile on her face.

Rayleigh chuckled. He looked at the plain before him and hummed lightly. "Fiore, Seven, and Bosco. This is a place where the three countries are connected together."

"Go figure, no wonder the view's so nice." Naruto said smiling.

A gobsmacked expression appeared on Erza's face. D-Did that mean they were at the edge of Fiore? Impossible! They were walking on foot, there was no way they got here this quick... unless Rayleigh was really good with shortcuts that is. A sudden flash of memory hit her. She quickly turned her attention towards the man beside her. "Rayleigh-san, is this the place where you said we will be training from now on?" Asked the girl to her teacher.

The old pirate smiled. Hoh~ what a smart girl, "That is correct," He answered. Looking straight ahead of him, and narrowed his eyes, "Now then!" he said clapping his hands together like a performer setting up a stage.

Erza paid close attention. Was training starting already? Closing his eyes. Rayleigh stretched his senses out far and wide, "There sure are a lot of uncontrollable beasts. I say about three hundred beings are out of your capabilities right now," He opened his eyes and rubbed his chin as he looked to Erza, "Though half of them could be brought down by you if you fought smart." he said looking to Naruto.

"Uh, how do you know that old man?" Naruto asked.

"You have to get stronger, or you can't even sleep at night,"

"Talk clearly please." Naruto said impatient.

Hell, even Erza was stumped as she wasn't sure she understood, but she nodded her head anyway. "How are you able to know about them and their numbers, Rayleigh-san?" She asked. Clearly confused.

The elderly man smiled, "This is something that concerns you. You must obtain this power," His eyes suddenly became serious, "The power called Haki!"

"Haki?" Questioned Erza and Naruto.

Suddenly, a massive tremor appeared out of nowhere. The redhead gasped in surprise as she wobbled here and there while Naruto wasn't trouble if only just as he regained his footing. Erza quickly looked at her teacher to see if he had any idea what was going on.

Rayleigh had a stern look on his face. He stood his ground, not budging at all.

_**BOOM**_

Out of nowhere. A massive tarantula shot up from the ground. Rubble flew everywhere as the Arachnid's body loomed over the three humans. Its hungry eyes bore down at its prey while its needles like fur glittered beneath the sun. Erza Scarlet took a step back, her left eye widened in fear, "R-Rayleigh-san...," She whimpered. With a mighty screech. The eight-legged creature went in for the killing blow. Its jaw expanded, revealing acid covered fangs. The red haired girl was in a complete panic. Her mind wasn't working straight.

"Listen well, Erza-kun, Naruto-kun." Said the old mentor with a calm voice, "Haki is a latent power that everybody has," He began his lecture.

Erza didn't know what to pay attention to, Rayleigh's lecture or the giant tarantula that was coming closer and closer. Naruto simply paid attention to the spider as he listened to the geezer pirate. "Presence, fighting spirit, intimidation... it's no different from the senses that normal humans have," He continued, "However, most of them don't realize their power or don't know how to bring them out, until the very end," The look in his eyes made Erza stopped. All panic were gone as she felt a calm feeling washed over her body. She continued to stare until the next sentence struck her mind and heart, "Having no doubt. That what makes you strong," he lectured.

And with that, Rayleigh closed his eyes as the tarantula came down like a meteor. The armor wearing girl tried to shout for him to move, but her words died in her throat when she saw her mentor side stepped the incoming attack and avoiding the bug entirely. Naruto even felt his eyes widen in shock at what he had seen. There was no way that should have happened, right? Gaping like a fish. They could do nothing but watched as the Arachnid crashed to the ground, shattering the earth. A gust of wind, followed by a small shockwave blew past. Making their hair sway.

"There are two prominent types of Haki," Rayleigh began. Catching the teens' attention, "The one I used just now was the power to feel other's presence more strongly," He turned to face them. "It is called **Observation Haki.**" Astonishment filled Erza's face as she gawked. So there was a power like that... and it wasn't even magic. Naruto nodded his head as he listened, could be useful if he learned it. "If you enhance this power, you can tell where your invisible enemy is, how many there are, and what their next move will be,"

**Grrrawwl!**

The tarantula screeched. Shooting up to its feet. It glared down at the two humans with eyes burning in anger.

Rayleigh paid no mind and continued his lecture.

"Next is the **Armament Haki.** This power is the same as wearing an armor, and if the armor is hard enough. It can be used as the offensive power," He pulled out a long sword that was hidden beneath his cloak, "It can also be transferred to a weapon, observe."

Both Erza and Naruto watched as the sword turned pitch black. It was as if void had engulfed its entire form. Naruto and Erza focused closely. They were definitely going to focus on this one. The next sentence that came out of Rayleigh's mouth cut them out of their thoughts. "**Observation Haki, Armament Haki**... those are the two types of Haki," Seeing that the two teens were paying close attention. The old pirate continued with a small smirk, "However, there are a few rare people who can use another kind of Haki,"

Erza didn't even get to ask when the tarantula brainlessly used the same attack once more. "Watch," Said Rayleigh loud and clear as he narrowed his eyes. Suddenly. Erza felt a massive intimidation aura engulfed the whole area. Sweat bead down her forehead as her blood stopped. This feeling. It was the same as Naruto's... Oh sure the blonde shivered, but because this was the first time he was being exposed to this particular Haki type. Sudden;y, as soon as it came, the presence vanished.

Blinking several times, Erza widened her eye in disbelief at the sight before her. The tarantula... it fell to the ground. Unconscious. Even Naruto could only nod in an impressed stature. "H-How...," Was the only thing that escaped her mouth.

"That was the power to intimidate your enemy, **Conqueror's Haki**," Rayleigh stated, somewhat dramatic, "However, unlike the other two. You can control the Conqueror's Haki, but you can't train yourself to use it either."

Erza frown in confusion, "Why?" She asked.

The old man smiled. Erza was a good student, "That's because it's the owner's spirit itself. You can enhance it only by developing yourself," he told her.

The redhead looked down at her hands, "Developing myself...," She muttered.

"So that's what that was when I fought that monster the other day, right?" Naruto asked.

"Indeed Naruto-kun. That ability was indeed the Conqueror's Haki. Now I can only teach you the basics for that one, but first." and with a flick of his coat, Rayleigh looked at them both fondly.

"I'm going to teach you the basis of **Observation Haki** and **Armament Haki,** most people would lean towards one type as their preference dictates. They find which one they prefer and strengthen that one." He said, looking at them with a knowing expression.

Erza pouted before an uncertain look appeared on her face.

"What about Conqueror's Haki?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, can you teach me that too?" Erza asked.

Rayleigh shook his head, "You are still too young for that, and I'm not even sure that you have it in you Erza-kun. Now Naruto-kun on the other hand, I already said I was gonna give you a rundown of the basics." he said. "Now before we actually get to the training I want to give you, I needs to tell the both of you something." he said.

"Yeah sure, go ahead.' Naruto shrugged.

"I'll hear you." Erza said.

"It involves the lesson of Haki that I want to teach. In particular this actually pertains to Naruto." he said pointing to the blonde.

"Uh, what do you mean?" the boy asked.

"You remember the monster that attacked you right, and how it passed out seconds after it tried jumping at you. That wasn't a mere coincidence lad. That's because you actually just unlocked your Conqueror's Haki. I'm surprised actually, cuz so far I haven't sensed any form of Haki like that since my arrival. Your's was particularly strong for one so young." he admitted. To be honest it rivaled some of the more experienced users of Conqueror's Haki if he was honest.

"So, how does one go about using it?" Naruto asked curiously.

"It's not that simple. See, this Haki is special and coveted for a reason." the pirate lectured, "This type of Haki grants the user the ability to dominate the wills of others. Unlike the other types of Haki, Haoshoku, which is the name I've known it by, cannot be learned as I said before. One can only learn to control it after discovering that they have it. Again, as I said before, one in several million people are born with this Haki. Now there are those with stronger wills that can resist or even ignore the effects of Haoshoku Haki. The ability to affect someone depends on the strength of the Haki user, thus having greater strength than the person the Haki is being used against is what decides the fight. The greater the power gap, the more easily the victim will succumb.

Another thing I need to inform you of is that those that haven't experienced the pressure of Haoshoku Haki that pass out and reawaken often have chills afterwards and it's fairly common. You yourself suffered from those chills when Naruto first used it Erza-kun." the Dark King said.

"Huh, that actually makes sense." the redhead said.

"Now then, before we actually start the lessons, Naruto." he said gaining his attention, "Go train." he ordered.

Naruto looked confused, "Uh, train what exactly? I thought you were going to train me to use Haki?" he asked.

"I will, but first I want you to get a grasp of your Devil Fruit abilities before you venture into Haki." Raleigh stated, "See, you have the two greatest powers the world ever created, and if you somehow lose control over that power, people are gonna look at you and they're gonna fear you. And not in the good kind of way either. That's why I decided to come up with this little manuscript that has some training idea's and techniques you can use to improve your abilities. I used what I had from memory for my old pal Whitebeard to make up a list of techniques he employed in battle and I also put down the rest of the lightning techniques that a person I knew that had the Goro-Goro no Mi before you after." he said.

"B-But why does Erza get to learn about Haki and I don't?" Naruto asked, "I get that you want me to have control over these amazing gifts, but can't I learn both at the same time?" he asked.

"No, it's not that I don't want to teach you, because I certainly do, it's the fact that you are so inexperienced with your other abilities that I can't. See, you obtained the devil fruits before you gathered Haki. If I were to teach you how to use Haki now and you decided to train both Devil Fruit abilities with your Haki, it'd end in disaster for all of us, mainly us as you'd be mostly if slightly unaffected by the power you'd be using. So, I'm giving you five weeks to get a grasp of your powers before I begin teaching you about Haki, deal. It's enough to get you to understand that the power you have is unequaled by any other in this world." the aged Pirate said.

"See, I haven't truly explained the potential you hold inside you. The Gura-Gura no Mi is the strongest Devil Fruit of it's Class and has the strength that is equal to it's rare Logia brethren. It's actually rumored that the Gura-Gura no Mi has so much power that the user can destroy the world if they wanted to. As for the Goro-Goro no Mi, it is the second Strongest of the Logia Class and is only beaten by the Magu-Magu no Mi simply because the Magma based power is just that much stronger, but it is also one of the fruits with the reputation of being 'invincible' in combat." he said. "You, young man, hold the very balance of life and death in your hands. If left uncontrolled it could destroy everything. So, that is why I am giving you a little over a month to train, so you don't potentially hurt either yourself or us. Ok?" he asked.

Naruto nodded his head in understanding. It may have hurt, but the truth was actually what he needed to hear. He may have desired to train in Haki, but the old Pirate was right, the young man needed to get a grasp on his original abilities before trying something new and potentially messing up and costing people their lives. Holding his hand out, the young man took the roll of papers and nodded his head, "So, is there a way to combine the two?" he asked.

"That my boy, is for you to decide." Raleigh smiled, "Oh, the provisions you'll need are at the door of the cottage, I packed them this morning before we came out here. As for a weapon of choice, find one that speaks to you. After all, a fighter is only as good as the weapon he carries." he said as Naruto begun to walk away. Looking to Erza he clapped his hands, "So, Erza-kun, are you ready to learn?" he asked.

"Yes Raleigh-san." she answered.

The armor wearing girl nodded. She doesn't really care, she was happy just like this. Naruto merely shrugged.

"We will began your training tomorrow, so I suggest you rest as much as you can today," He said. Earning another happy nod from his student.

Erza watched as her teacher turned around to look at the unconscious Arachnid.

He rubbed his chin and spoke up unexpectedly.

"Now then... what do you say about grilled tarantula?"

Erza grimaced in disgust, "Do we have different options?" she asked.

Naruto merely shrugged, "Hey food's food I'm not complaining." Naruto said.

"That's the Spirit lad." Raleigh laughed as he begun to carve up the meal.

XxX

Turns out that grilled tarantula wasn't all that bad. Erza compared it to chicken, Naruto fish, Raleigh said it tasted like food.

XxX

(Unknown location, one month later)

Gildarts Clive sighed for the hundredth time as he ambled aimlessly along the edge of the mountain cliff. His tired eyes looked up at the sky full of grey clouds. Was it going to snow? Shaking his head, the auburn haired man stared at the view below him. Surrounding him were massive pointy mountains covered in snow, so big that it looked as if it could pierce the heaven. The cold wind brushed against his tattered cloak, making it sway. Being the brave man he was, Gildarts peeked down below him, only to see nothing but fog. An annoyed expression bloomed across his face as he scratched the back of his head.

He was lost...

Great, now what?

He had taken an S class mission from the board and had been traveling for months now, trying to find the damn location... another sigh escaped his mouth, his shoulders slumped down dishearteningly. He had been walking nonstop since this morning. Maybe he should take a short break? Two or three hours should be good... Looking around, Gildarts found the perfect spot for a rest. It was a massive rock, and its texture was by far the smoothest ones he had ever seen on a rock. A smile formed on his middle age face as he slowly made his way towards it. Ah~ finally, a place to rest-

**ACHOO!**

A loud sneezing sound echoed loudly near Gildarts' location. The auburn haired man couldn't help himself and turned around to see a blonde haired child at the age of 15, hugging himself from the coldness as he looked at the view below him. A deadpan look appeared on his face as he continued to stare, the boy had weird whisker marks on both sides of his cheeks, but that wasn't what made him stand out... It was the choice of clothing.

The blonde haired boy wore a plain white T-shirt, black shorts that reached down just below the knees, and a pair of flip flops...

Flip flops!

In this kind of place?!

...

Noticing that he was being stared at, Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked over his shoulder. Only to see a hobo looking at him with a speechless expression...

The two continued to stare at each other with their own deadpan expression until the blonde spoke up.

"What?"

Pointing his finger rudely, Gildarts questioned, "Aren't you cold?"

Naruto's face grew beyond blank. Was this old guy really asking him that? Okay, he had to admit. His outfit might look weird, but it was the only thing he could afford, and besides. It was comfortable. "I dunno, you tell me...," He mocked.

Something inside Gildarts snapped, "Cheeky little brat...," he shook his head mentally and decided to ignore the comment. Maybe he should change the subject...

"Anyways... what's a brat like you doing all the way out here?"

An unpleasant look appeared on Naruto's face as he tilted his head, "Hmph, I could say the same thing to you too... Old man," He sneered.

Now that does it, a vein could be seen popping on the auburn haired man's forehead. He gritted his teeth and exclaimed, "I'm not old dammit!"

"Whatever," Was the blonde's reply.

The feeling of irritation overwhelmed Gildarts. A sigh escaped his mouth, he mentally shook his head as he tried to calm himself down. The kid might be annoying, but he was still just a kid. Coughing into his fist, the middle age man tried to change the subject once more, "Jokes aside, I don't know what you're doing up here all by yourself, but I suggest you leave," He crossed his arms.

Naruto tilted his head in confusion, "Huh?"

"It's dangerous here...," The middle age man said, looking around, "Don't you feel it?"

Silence claimed the area as the two stood. Naruto could feel his hair swayed in the cold wind as he tried to 'feel it'.

"..."

Nothing.

He looked up at the older man straight in the eyes, "I don't feel anything... are you sure you're not just imagining it? Since you're old and all," He mocked.

Gildarts' body shook, trying his best not to lash at the blonde. He was in his thirties dammit! A brat like this shouldn't be able to wind him up, "Dammit kid, doesn't your parent teach you manners?" The ace of Fairy Tail hissed.

The look on the boy's face made him stop. The uncaring expression was replaced with a frown.

"I don't have any parents," Naruto shrugged, but the auburn-haired man could tell that he was a little bit offended.

Scratching the back of his head. Gildarts tried to think of a way to change the subject.

"Today's weather is great isn't it?"

"..."

"..."

"Lame." That one word pierced through his heart like a spear. A rain cloud appeared out of nowhere over his head as he looked down at the ground. Naruto continued to watch the middle age man sulk before an annoyed sigh escaped his mouth. "Oi...," He called out halfheartedly. Making Gildarts perk up in curiosity, "What about you? Why're you even up here, old man?" He questioned.

Gildarts made a face. "My name is Gildarts Clive, not old man!" He exaggerated before rubbing his bearded chin, "And for what I'm doing up here... hmm...," A smirk appeared on his face, oh... the brat would be surprised by this! "I'm a Fairy Tail mage, currently on an S-rank mission!" Gildarts exclaimed, pointing his thumb towards his chest.

A flash of recognition popped onto Naruto's face. Fairy Tail... wasn't that the guild Erza wanted to join so much? He looked up at the older man and raised his eyebrows, "S rank you say?"

The Fairy Tail mage smirked, "That's right," He nodded.

Naruto stared straight into the auburn haired man's eyes. Untamed blues met dark browns, "I don't believe you,"

Gildarts face faulted. A growl rumbled out of his mouth as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a poster, "Look,"

Handing the piece of paper to the blonde, he watched with a slightly raised eyebrow. The flip-flop wearing boy squinted his eyes as he skimmed through the poster. His main attention was on the picture which was showing a big, golem-like creature. His eyes glided down towards where the writings were, and began to read...

read...

"..."

"I can't read,"

Gildarts' face became dumbfounded. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "Where the hell were you raised? Doesn't the orphanage teach you or something?"

Without a care in the world, Naruto replied casually, "I was a slave...,"

"A what?" The auburn haired man's face became blank.

The blonde frowned, "A slave," He repeated. Doesn't this old dude know what a slave is?

A long, tired sigh escaped the man's mouth. He slumped down on the ground and gestured his hand for the boy to sit down.

"You and I are going to have a long chat about this,"

Naruto groaned in annoyance, "Yeah yeah whatever." Naruto said.

"Heh, well, I guess I be off. Got a job to do and all that." he said as he turned around.

"Oh heck no, you don't just say we gotta talk and then suddenly walk away like that old timer.' Naruto said.

XxX

"Naruto... you are one stupid kid; you know that?" Gildarts tilted his head to dodge a small pebble that was thrown at him. A displease look on his face as he stared at the scowling boy.

"I don't want to hear that coming from you, old man," Naruto growled.

The two were seated on the rocks up on an unknown mountain in an unknown area. Cold, sharp wind brushed against their skin, making the two quivered. Gildarts's eyes drifted up towards the grey cloud... it was definitely going to snow. The two of them had been playing the twenty questions game. Well, it was mostly just Gildarts asking serious questions and the whiskered boy giving half-arsed answers. The auburn haired man had learnt quite a lot about the young lad, the boy was rather laid back, has a foul mouth, and pretty much has no manners.

Well, he couldn't blame him. The kid was raised as a slave, after all.

"What is the mission about anyway?"

A question was thrown at him. The ace of Fairy Tail hummed. How should he explain this?

"Well, the client said that I have to eliminate a golem monster inside the Oath Ruin, the Ruin of Promises... Ever heard of it?" The only reply he got was a confused look. The mission was fairly simple. All he had to do was find the location and defeat the trouble, but that was easy said than done. The town people said that the ruin's entrance was tricky to find, and apparently. There have been some morbid rumors about the place.

"Ruin? You mean that cave over there?" Said the boy casually. Pointing his thumb behind him.

As Gildarts' eyes traveled. A deadpan expression made its way across his face as he spotted a massive cave just right behind the blonde, hidden behind thick layers of ice. No... The entrance was pretty much covered by ice...

A sigh escaped the man's mouth. How did he not see it? It was right in front of him!

"So? How are you going to get in?" The blonde asked.

The auburn haired man rubbed his chin. "Easy," He replied.

Watching Gildarts getting up. Naruto watched silently as the older man moved towards the thick layer of ice. His eyes widened in surprise when powerful magic spike erupted from Gildarts body, "What-," He didn't get to say anything when lights filled the whole area, followed by a massive crash.

**Boom!**

A massive gust of wind blew past him, making him cover his face. Naruto grunted when he felt small, cold pebbles hit him as if they were frozen needles, and as everything died down. The boy squinted his eyes to adjust to the lights. Only for a gobsmacked expression to appear on his whiskered face.

There Gildarts was. Stood unmoving with his right hand extended. But that wasn't what surprise him the most. It was the perfectly square shaped ice cubes on the ground, they looked as if they were chipped to pieces. "Well, that cleared the path," Came the casual comment.

Naruto gawked, "H-How...,"

Hearing the foul mouth boy's astonishment. The Fairy Tail mage couldn't help but smirked, "**Crash** **M****agic**," He answered simply. Sweat began to bead down Naruto's head. So there was someone other than him who can do massive amount of damages to their surroundings. His untamed eyes bored into Gildarts back. This old man was strong... "Now then, I am going to get on with my business so I suggest you get out of here," The auburn haired man turned towards the blonde and made a shoo gesture with his hand. Treating the boy as if he was a dog.

Naruto snarled, "No way in hell old man, I'm coming too," Then, an idea popped into his head. A small smirk appeared on his face, "Besides, there might be treasure hidden inside. The place is a ruin, after all," He said. Sounding slightly excited.

A deadpan expression covered Gildarts face, "What are you, nine? This ain't no fantasy adventure, and besides. There's a fat chance of there being treasure, so no."

The whiskered boy growled, "And how do you know? You're just chatting shit!" His dream wasn't going to be crush by this old hobo.

He stopped when a heavy sigh escaped the older man's mouth. Gildarts looked him with an unusually serious expression on his face, "I'm being serious, Naruto. Don't follow me, it's dangerous,"

The two stared at each other in silence until the blonde scoffed and avoided eyes contact.

"Whatever...," A pang of guilt stabbed Gildarts straight in the heart. He could hear the disappointment in the boy's voice very clearly. Turning around, he began to stroll into the now opened cave. He stopped for a few seconds and glanced over his shoulder. Naruto was glaring down at the ground with a sad look on his face.

Rubbing his head. Gildarts began, "You know... it's not like we're not going to see each other again...,"

"Huh?" Came Naruto's clever reply. The two were now staring at each other once more, a blank expression met with a confused one. "The hell are you talking about?" The boy asked.

"..."

Gildarts could do nothing but stared. This brat was seriously something else. Pinching the bridge of his nose. The ace of Fairy Tail groaned in annoyance, "I don't care anymore." Raising a brow. Naruto watched as Gildarts ambled further inside the cave. What was his problem? The blonde was about to ask but stopped when he spotted small, white flakes gliding down from the corner of his eyes. Looking up. Naruto's face became amazed.

It was snowing.

All around him were grey clouds, dripping down snows as if they were heaven's ash. The whiskered boy quivered when the coldness seeped through his bones. The weather was getting colder. His eyes slowly dazed to the side where the entrance of the cave was... maybe he could go in? It might be warmer inside than out here.

Suddenly, Gildarts' word popped into his mind. _"It's dangerous,"_

Scoffing loudly. An uncaring expression made its way onto Naruto's face. "The old man can shove those words up his ass. I'm thirteen, dammit. I can take care of myself," and without a care in the world. He chased after the Fairy Tail mage, "Oi, wait up!"

XXXX

Darkness was all Gildarts could see. It hasn't been long since he entered the ruin and he could feel it already. He could feel the magic that was trapped inside the walls as he went deeper and deeper. The auburn haired man clicked his tongue when the air became chilly, as if there was something frozen ahead of him. Sweat began to pour down his head despite the cold. He felt like someone was watching him from all around. He turned his head to look at both sides, before a sudden goosebumps burst from his body.

**Wwwuuuuuuusshhh~**

The wind whispered creepily in his ear. Gulping down his saliva. Gildarts tried his best to ignore the feeling and began to speed-walking. He just wanted to get this over and done with as fast as he possibly could!

Suddenly.

A flash of crimson light flickered lazily just ahead of him. Gildarts couldn't help but be taken back a little. Now that was definitely creepy. Preparing himself for the worst, the ace of Fairy Tail gathered his magic for **Crash**.

**Flash!**

Without any warning. The whole area was lit up by unknown lights, making the auburn haired mage jerk back in surprise as he covered his face. Trying his best to adjust to the brightness, Gildarts blinked several times. His eyes widened when his vision cleared. He was inside a room, and around him were walls, covered in old style writing that he doesn't understand. But what surprised him the most was the massive eyeball painting up on the ceiling. It was as if the red eye was staring at him, right into his soul.

The feeling spider crawling on his skin made Gildarts froze. This place was way too creepy for his liking. The mage of Fairy Tail slowly turned his attention towards the front of him. There were now not one, but two path ways. It was making him decide which way, left or right? Rubbing his chin, a thoughtful look made its way onto his face.

"Man... this place gives me the creeps."

Gildarts slowly turned around. A plain look on his face when a certain flip flops wearing blonde came into his view.

"I told you not to follow me...,"

The boy just scoffed at him, "It's snowing outside,"

Sighing. The middle age man scratched his head in irritation. How was he going to do this?

"So, which way are you going?" the question from the blonde cut him out of his thoughts.

"Who said that you're coming with me?"

Naruto looked at the older man and pointed his thumb towards his chest, "Me," He answered. Somewhat annoyed.

The two stared at each other blankly. God, they had been doing this quite a lot lately. Breaking the intense staring contest. Gildarts decided to give up. He doesn't have the time for this nonsense, "Whatever... just don't come crying to me if you die or something...," He muttered.

Only for the bird to be flipped at him.

Naruto stared with a casual body posture. An amusement expression on his face when Gildarts' body trembled in anger, "Do you need to use the toilet?" Naruto asked.

_"Calm down, calm down, calm down!"_The mage chanted. Ignoring the blonde's childish comment. Gildarts scowled, pointing his finger at the boy in a nagging manner as he began to walk towards the two separated paths. "You stay here! Do not move from this room, do you understand?!" He ordered, but the boy just waved him off.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just go already,"

Watching the middle age man clicked his tongue away like a child. An irritated look spread across Naruto's face.

"That old man really needs to get laid," He murmured aloud.

The sound of an unknown movement caught Naruto's ears. He looked up at the ceiling, only to freeze in shock. Staring straight at him was a massive, bulging eyeball. The blood vessels in the eye looked so thick as if they were going explode at any moment. But that wasn't what surprised him the most. It was the way the eye was looking at him. Naruto could feel goosebumps looming all over his body, he felt as if his soul was being watched...

Creepy...

But now that he mentioned it... how come he hadn't noticed this when he came in? If he remembered correctly. Up on the ceiling was a painting of an eyeball...

...

Jerking back, the boy cried uncharacteristically.

"G-Gildarts! Wait for me!"

XXXX

Once again, darkness was the only thing Gildarts could see. He frowned slightly as he looked at the unseeable floor, he should of have been more prepared. Maybe bring a torch or something...

Scoffing loudly, he shook his head. He himself was an S class mage dammit. Not being able to see anything won't stop him! The Fairy Tail mage had decided to go to the left side of the path way, which had led him into this situation. Sighing to himself... Gildarts wondered if the whiskered blonde boy was doing alright...

Suddenly, while he was strolling aimlessly inside the darkness. The auburn haired man felt one of his foot sank into what seemed to be a shallow water area. With a raise of his eyebrow, he slowly took another step forward, carefully touching underneath the water surface.

**Clank.**

Gildarts froze.

The ground... it moved.

No...

It was as if, something was piled up.

Like... bones.

Without a warning, crimson lights lit up the whole area. Gildarts widened his eyes as his vision became cleared. Swiftly looking around, the only thing he saw was that he was in a wide spread area that seemed to stretched far into the horizon of darkness. It seemed endless.

**Drip Drip Drip**

His eyes glided down, cold sweat drained down his forehead to his chin as he saw the image that would burn into his memory. Underneath him were rotten bones and skulls of dead people, piled up together as if they had been like that for centuries under the shallow water. Gildarts did his best to not lose his cool. He jerked back a little to look at the whole image.

"What hell is this place...," He muttered with shock.

This place... it was as if he was inside a nightmare.

Nothing was making sense.

Trying his best to stay calm. The ace of Fairy Tail began to stroll through the hell ground, looking everywhere to find a way to get out of the endless field of the dead.

Unnoticed to him, a giant red eye was boring straight into his soul from far above.

XXXX

"Fuck off!"

Naruto cussed for the hundredth time as he snarled venomously at the giant eye above him. The boy had been storming through the ancient ruin like an unstoppable force, going through many rooms and pathways, ignoring every single creepy subject that tried to get in his way…

It was as if the eye was trying to make him go the other direction…

Frowning as he came into another room. Naruto looked at his surroundings, taking in as much details as he could. The room was old and dusty; many cracks were clutching onto the walls that were decorated with strange patterns.

Looking up. A deadpan expression merged onto his face as he spotted the similar red eye, bulging at him with anger. Ignoring the creepy eyeball. Naruto moved his focus onto what was in front of him.

There were three pathways.

The one on the left was dark and gloomy, giving off an unpleasant aura, and the other two were dull and plain…

Naruto stared.

It was so obvious; they were not even trying!

Walking up towards the left pathway, Naruto looked behind him. The eye on the ceiling was glaring straight at him with burning rage.

Hmm… suspicious.

A curiosity look appeared on his whiskered face. How did he not see this before? This place was definitely hiding something. With a sly smile, the blonde began to walk inside the unpleasant path way.

Coming here might be a good idea after all. That old pirate really was a genius for sending him out on his own.

A massive tremor appeared out of nowhere and shook the whole area awake. Naruto stumbled here and there, trying not to fall off his feet. Sweat began to pore down his head as he looked back at the eyeball on the ceiling. His eyes widened in fright.

There was nothing.

The eye was gone.

The tremor shook louder making the boy grunt, and oddly, Naruto could hear sounds that were similar to footsteps. Preparing himself for the worst. The blonde haired teen backed away a little, something inside told him that he was in danger. All of a sudden. A massive hand made out of diamond shot through the walls. Naruto didn't have time to react as it crashed against him. A painful grunt escaped from his mouth as he was sent sprawling backward and skidded across the ground. Many rocks and other items were sent flying randomly in all directions, making it rain.

Struggling to get up. Naruto felt a sharp pain in his knee dual to broken bones. He peered up with difficulties to see who or what his attacker was. The blonde's eyes bulged slightly as a massive golem like creature came into view. Its diamond body glimmered brightly in the dark, making the boy grow in awe. Naruto continued to stare as his eyes traveled towards the golem's face. The monster only has one eye, and that eye looked exactly the same to the one that was on the ceiling.

Feeling the broken bones in his knee healed. Naruto instantly shot up to his feet. A snarl erupted from his face as he stared at the diamond golem before him. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew that he was in serious danger.

Getting a better look. The blonde was amazed by the golem's size. It was big, way too big. It was as big as a small mountain. He wondered how such a big creature like this got in here. Naruto was cut out of his thoughts when the monster loomed over him, its red eye bored down into his soul.

Without wasting any moment, the one eyed golem pulled its massive fist back, making Naruto widen his eyes.

There was no turning back now.

Being the reckless boy he was. He threw a punch at the air, shattering it, and left a massive crack in the empty space. The blonde grunted loudly as the diamond fist struck down, causing massive shockwave's to explode everywhere. He could feel the earth beneath him being destroyed into bits as the force of the punch kept coming down on him. Naruto gritted his teeth in irritation, and then gripped his other hand tightly as electricity flared into existence, and then he hurled the lightning bolt. All the while the only thing on his mind was, _"Where the hell is Gildarts?!"_

XxX

Staring at the sight before him. Gildarts, the ace of Fairy Tail could not find the word to describe what was in front of him. His body trembled with the feeling that he hasn't felt in a very long time. There in front of him were massive mountains of gold, piled up on top of each other waiting to be collected. Trying to calm himself down, the man shook his head.

There was no way that this was real. There must be a trap around somewhere. Observing his surroundings, Gildarts frowned slightly. From what he could tell, he was inside an old storage room. There were many ancient paintings on the walls and there was some sort of magic rune carved into the stone on the ceiling.

This place certainly doesn't look trust worthy.

The mage let out a small 'Hmph' before turning back. He was here the eliminate a golem, not treasure hunt. Peeking behind his shoulder a tiny bit. A dribble of saliva somehow managed to escape his mouth.

"Ehehe~,"

Gildarts face looked like he was in heaven.

Maybe…

Just maybe. Getting some gold would be fine, right? The amount of money he could spend on women and alcohol… it was like a dream come true!

**Crack!**

Out of nowhere, a massive tremor shook the whole place wildly. Gildarts snapped out of his day dream and became alerted. He swiftly looked around, trying to locate any enemies on sight. "What the hell's going on-" He was interrupted when a familiar boy with bright blonde hair burst through the walls, arms and legs flying wildly as he crashed to the ground, and skidded uncontrollably across the room.

Gildarts wasted no time and quickly rushed over, worry was shown on his face as he trampled all over the expensive looking artifacts as if they were nothing but pebbles. "O-Oi, brat-" His word died in his mouth when Naruto shot up to his feet. Blood was dripping down his head to his toe, making him look like an undead corpse. Observing the boy more closely, the mage of Fairy Tail cringed slightly as he saw the broken bones on the boys arms and legs. "Hey..." Gildarts began, sweat of nervousness dripped down his forehead.

Naruto did not listen. His attention was ahead of him where he had been sent flying through. The boy gritted his teeth and turned towards the older man.

"Hey Gildarts," Said man raised a brow. That was the first time his name had been used by the boy. Seeing that Gildarts was listening. Naruto continued. "On a scale of one to ten… how strong are you?" he asked.

"Ten, why you ask?" the answer came instantly with a deadpan expression.

Naruto stared. Before he could make a remark, massive footsteps shook the ground heavily. The dual looked towards the hole in the wall. Gildarts was about to ask what was going on, but stopped when the blonde spoke up. "Here it comes."

Gildarts looked confused, but his answer was spoken when a gigantic golem beast with diamond body burst through the walls, sending rubble flying everywhere. Its giant red eye glared down at the two humans. With a brainless action, it heavily rushed towards the two smaller beings, shattering the earth along the way with its right fist pulled back. "What-," Taken by surprise. Gildarts could do nothing but gawk at the sight. Shaking his head mentally, the Fairy Tail mage quickly turned towards the younger boy. "Naruto, stay out of this-,"

He did not get to finish when said boy sprang forward. Launching himself up into the air straight at the monster with his own fist pulled back. Gildarts stared with wide eyes. This brat, is he trying to get himself killed?! With nothing to do but watch. The auburn haired man covered his face with his arms as the two clashed. Shockwave's and wind were sent everywhere, blowing away the ancient artifacts as well as many pebbles on the ground.

Peering forward Gildarts widened his eyes when he noticed the massive crack floating in the air where Naruto's fist had landed. He let out a gasp when the ground started to break apart, the walls began to crumble and the ceiling slowly falling into pieces. Gritting his teeth. Naruto once again failed to power forward. The golem was way too strong, its unstoppable punch sent him sprawling backward. Thinking that he was going to crash to the ground. The boy braced himself as much as he could.

But the impact never came.

Instead.

Two pair of strong arms caught him before he was about to hit the ground.

Gildarts grunted as he skidded backward. Damn, this golem must be insanely strong to be able to put this much force into a single punch. Looking down at the boy in his arm, the mage smirked. "Heh, how come you never told anything about your power?" He asked, trying to brighten up the mood.

Naruto gave a bloody cough, "You never asked." he responded.

Placing the boy down, Gildarts turned to glare at the beast before him. The golem looked ready for just about anything. With a swift movement, the ace of Fairy Tail took his tattered cloak off in a flashy style. He cracked his knuckles. "I will be your opponent," He stated to the brainless beast.

Feeling a little bit of strength regaining to his body. Naruto peered up, "O-Oi..."

The auburn haired man smirked down at him, "Just stay still and watch. You're way too reckless for your own good," With that said, he began to amble towards the golem. The blonde haired boy was about to shout for him to get out of the way as he saw the beast got ready to throw another punch. Gildarts narrowed his eyes, and with his mighty strength. He rammed his fist down at the ground. The earth shattered into strange looking cubes, making the one eyed golem loses its balance. As the gigantic creature was falling head first. Gildarts clenched his right fist tightly, magic began to build up around his fist as he launched a powerful uppercut at the golem's face.

"**Crash!**"

A massive shockwave exploded from the impact, flipping the diamond creature upside down as if it was a rag doll. Naruto grunted loudly as he dug his fingers into the earth, trying to keep himself in balance as massive frenzies of wind blew past him. As everything died down, he peered up. His eyes widened unbelievably at the sight before him. There Gildarts stood, unmoving with his back turned. The golem was on its back, unmoving.

"W-Wow," He muttered with a gobsmacked expression. Hearing the boy's astonishment, the auburn haired man turned around and smirked. He was about to boast but stopped when he saw the look on the boy's face. "Gildarts, behind you!"

Swiftly turning around. He was met with a giant fist to the face.

Naruto watched speechlessly as the older man was sent flying backward and crashing against the wall, shattering it completely. A snarl made its way onto his face as he turned his attention back towards the golem. He wasn't too worried about Gildarts, he was sure that the old man wouldn't die from an attack like that.

"Damn you…," Naruto murmured.

This beast was unstoppable.

Hearing footsteps behind him, the boy peeked over his shoulder to see Gildarts staggered slightly towards him, "Dammit," The auburn haired man rubbed his face. God that hurts.

"Seems like you're getting old."

A vein popped on his forehead. Gildarts growled at the boy, "Shut up you brat!"

"Whatever,"

**Ggrrrrrraaaawwwwooolll…**

The two stopped chatting and widened their eyes when the golem leaped up high into the air and dived down towards them. The Fairy Tail mage did not waste any moment and forcefully grabbed the blonde haired boy's shirt collar and leaped to the side. Completely avoided the monstrous attack that obliterated the earth's crust. The two sprawled wildly as they met the ground. Grunting in pain, Gildarts quickly got on his feet. How could something as big as this moved so freaking fast?!

Hearing the boy next to him coughed, he couldn't help but questioned.

"You alright?"

Naruto didn't answer. He slowly stood up and glared at the unstoppable beast. "How do we kill that thing?"

A little taken back by the word 'kill'. Gildarts stared blanking at the boy, he shook his head slightly before becoming serious. "I say the best thing to do is make it loses balance," He suggested.

The whiskered boy raised an eyebrow, "Balance you say... I got just the thing." The auburn haired man did not know why, but he felt an unknown chill down his spine when he saw a sly smile on Naruto's face. He was cut out of his musing when the boy turned towards him, "Hey old man, get ready to use your strongest attack,"

Hearing that, Gildarts couldn't help but look on with curiosity. It seemed like the brat had a plan, "Hmph, just don't get blown away and regret it," He commented, causing Naruto to scoff.

"I won't. Trust me."

Gildarts did not say any further and began to gather his magic for his **Empyrean** spell. The one eyed golem got up from its last attack and turned towards the two. With another brainless move filled with wrath. Its raised its diamond fist and slowly ran towards the two humans, making the ground shake on the way. Gildarts waited for the right moment. His eyes widened in shock as he noticed the air around him…

Everything was filled with dread.

Turning his head to the blonde. The auburn haired man could do nothing but watched with a gobsmacked expression. The boy's body that used to be filled with bruises and cuts were now healed, as if nothing had happened. The only thing that remained were the blood stains. He did not get to ask when Naruto went into a stance. He lifted both of his arms up and made a motion as he was grabbing air. A confused expression made its way on to his face, what was the boy doing?

The only answer he got was when Naruto yanked the air down.

And before Gildarts knew it.

Fiore trembled to its core.

The golem immediately lost its balance as it fell to its side, Gildarts honestly wasn't faring much better, and Naruto was completely unaffected by what he had just done. His eyes were wide as golf balls. A loud gasp escaped his mouth as he realized what just happened. Naruto...

What a monster.

If what he saw was, in fact, correct. The blonde had managed to flip the whole area by just pulling the air. It was utter insanity. He gritted his teeth as he tried his best to move. Right now he was literally floating in mid air. It was as if gravity had disappeared from Earth. Gildarts couldn't help but notice the ground below him tilting diagonally and by looking through a small opening in a wall, from far away he could see some tilting in the opposite directions.

"Hey..." Naruto's voice called drawing his attention, "Take it out!" he yelled.

"Right, **Crushing Evil; Spreading Truth: ****Empyrean" ** Gildarts yelled as he hits the golem with a powerful strike, imbued with Crush. The force of the spell is so powerful, a large explosion of energy is discharged and in the resulting explosion throws both off their feet as the Golem is eradicated.

XxX

So you sure you don't need any help kid?" asked the man

"Thanks Gildarts, but I'm good. Besides I got to get going. I need to go back to my teacher as my personal training time is up. He's got stuff he's got to teach me and I need to show him I can control my abilities enough not to be a danger to anyone." Naruto said.

Gildarts gave a shrug, "Alright, if that's what you want I can't stop you." he said as he turned around, "Good luck kid, hope to see you around someday." he stated.

"Same to you old man." Naruto responded as he laughed at Gildarts get angry at being called old again.

XxX

It didn't take but three days for Naruto to return to the old man and Erza, and by that time Naruto could tell the young redhead had indeed grown leaps and bounds from the shy weak thing from back at the tower of heaven. Naruto too had shown them some of his control, but nothing major as he had to keep the amount of power he used due to the reasons listed above. Impressed, Raleigh begun to mentor him in the art of using Haki.

* * *

**No****w before you start nagging at me about, 'Naruto is lightning itself, why didn't he turn to lightning when that thing hit him?' think about it, like really think on this. A Logia User can only turn to their element if they see/expect a attack coming at them, this is one of those times that Naruto needed to learn to EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED type deals. Now leave me a Favorite and a Follow and then post a Review so that I know you're with me people.**


	3. Chapter 3

**And this here is chapter three. I forgot to mention this during the last chapter, but up until the Tenrou Arc, Naruto isn't really going to have much problems in a fight, yes he'll struggle a bit, but ultimately he'll come out on top. Any****ways please enjoy this chapter. (It has part of ServicePolicy's story in it, but it's mostly mine)**

* * *

(Two years later)

A fourteen year old Erza Scarlet stood excitedly in front of a train in Clover Town's train station. A backpack twice the size of her body slung over her shoulders. Her long scarlet hair was now tied up into a long braid behind her back. She wore a white eye patch which was covering her right eye, a simple breastplate armor that hid her upper body. A white skirt that covers her dark blue trousers which was tucked into her brown combat boots. On her side was a sword that was being held up tightly by a brown belt. The redhead softly inhaled the smell of oil and metal that was floating in the air, today was the day she will leave for her journey to Fairy Tail. She turned around with a smile to the elder man and her blonde companion for the last year and a half who was standing not so far behind her.

Erza bowed her head in gratitude, "Thank you for everything, Rayleigh-san!"

Rayleigh chuckled as he brushed her off. The redhead had changed a lot in these past 2 years. She had developed a strict personality and she would always take every little thing way too seriously. The girl had gotten a lot stronger and excels at everything he taught her, all she needed now was the experience of being in a real battle. "No need to thank me," He said before noticing the people around them gawking at her backpack. Rayleigh felt sweats bead down his forehead, "Is that backpack really necessary?"

Erza nodded with a serious face, "Yes, everything in here is very important." She stated.

The elderly man strokes his bearded chin before raising an eyebrow, "Couldn't you just store it using your **Requip** Magic?" He asked.

The redhead shook her head with seriousness, "No, my storage space is full."

Naruto laughed, "I would imagine, all those weapons and suits of armor you bought do take up a lot of space." Naruto said.

"Shut it Naruto." she scowled at the blonde, her cheeks burning a slight red in embarrassment.

Rayleigh smiled and shook his head before reaching into his silver hooded cloak. The eye patched girl raised her eyebrow when she saw her mentor pulled out a small white paper with his name written on it. Rayleigh noticed the questioning look on her face. "This is a Vivre Card. They will point to and move towards each other no matter where they are in the world, allowing one to always be able to tell in which direction the other person is," He explained before pulling out a lighter and lit the card on fire. Erza stared with surprise when the card did not ignite. "This card is completely waterproof and fireproof, but it can be torn and given to a person that one would be separated from." He added before giving it to the girl, "The card also display the life force of their owner. If the life of the person who gave the Vivre Card is vanishing, the card will begin to burn. It will grow back to its original size if the person recovers." He finished.

Erza nodded. She was about to thank him but was interrupted by the announcement.

_'The train at platform 07 will be departing to Oshibana in 10 minutes'_

The announcement echoed through the busy station. Naruto, Erza, and Rayleigh turned their attention towards each other, and the elderly man gave the redhead a smile.

"You better get on before it departs," He suggested.

"Yeah, go and have a couple of adventures before I come ok." Naruto said smiling.

"Are you sure that you want to stay here and not come to Fairy Tail yet Naruto?" she asked the blonde.

"Yeah. Besides I still have a lot to learn about Haki from the old timer here. That's why I have to stay. If I am going to become a Fairy Tail wizard, I have to have a better control over my power." he answered smiling.

"Don't think about trying to pass me up through learning more about Haki you blonde jerk." she threatened.

"Oh trust me, if I had it my way, I'd peer into his mind and take all he had on the topic." Naruto said. It was true, he wasn't as adapt at using **Observation or Armament Haki **but he still beat her thanks to his **Conqueror's Haki **as she found she never had it, "Now get going, you're bout to miss the train." he urged.

Erza nodded before hopping on the train. She turned around and thanked him one more time, "Thank you for taking care of me Rayleigh-san, stay safe Naruto!" she called out.

"I will." Naruto responded.

Rayleigh chuckled as he waved his hand at her, "Be sure to come and visit sometimes alright?" He requested.

The redhead nodded, "I will and I shall tell you all about my adventures when we meet again." She promised.

With that said, she turned around and walked into the train's corridor. Rayleigh could only sweat dropped when he saw Erza struggled to get her backpack through the narrow door. He shook his head and smiled as the train started to depart. Rayleigh turned back towards the exit before heading out of the station with a tired sigh, "Alright boy, let's get this training of your's done and over with ok. I need the peace and quiet, and the second I get you out I can drink and whore my life away as intended." the pirate laughed.

"Pssh, old man you were doing that long before you ever came here." the seventeen year old laughed back.

"Damn straight." Raleigh laughed out.

(Six Months Later)

Soon, days for Naruto got harder and longer, and the training got a lot rougher. Naruto currently stood in a clearing holding a simple gold staff in his hand as he and Raleigh fought with weapons. He had originally wanted a bisento like Whitebeard had back when he was alive, but apparently they didn't make weapons that large at the forge. So, he had gotten a large golden staff to use in a fight. Turns out, gold was very conductive and he could even change the form of this staff if he used the right electrical properties. He could turn this thing into anything he desired, weapon wise that is, if he knew how to use it.

**"Luminous Impact" **Naruto yelled as he swung the staff down and conjured up a powerful thunderbolt that flew at the old pirate teaching him. Raleigh flashed out of the way and appeared in front of Naruto, and the blonde grunted as he made a hole in his body to avoid the Haki infused hit that would surely hit him and then ducked under a kick before he coated his arm in a purplish aura, Armament Haki, and thrust his hand out to meet the other fist as he allowed his lightning to manifest along his arm. Raleigh gave a grunt as he got hurled back and slid across the ground before he managed to come to a stop.

The old pirate coughed a bit before he wiped his lips, small droplets of blood coating the back of his hand, and shook himself. Naruto stopped upon seeing the state his mentor was in, "You sure you can go on old man. I mean, with all that's been happening these last couple months and all..." he trailed off.

"Bah, it's fine. Nothing to trouble yourself over kid." the pirate said smiling.

"Ok then." Naruto said shrugging.

"Hmph, you should be thanking me. If it wasn't for my lesson's I'm sure all you'd know about that Logia is that you'd be able to turn into it and you'd depend on the Gura-Gura more than you should." Raleigh snorted.

"Meh, you got a point." Naruto nodded in acknowledgement. It was true, he used to rely to much on his Paramecia Devil Fruit too much before he begun to learn how to use his Logia Class devil fruit. He had to say, the guy that had it before him sure was a monster. To conjure up thunderstorms and even controlling three Conqueror Haki users, this guy had to have been something short of amazing.

Raleigh nodded his head, "Ok then,I guess this concludes our final lesson. I have nothing more to teach you about your devil fruits or even your Haki." he said.

Naruto sighed, "You sure you can't teach me anything else. I know I've had a bit more time learning from you than Erza, but I'm sure that I have more to learn."

Raleigh shook his head, "The only lesson you must learn now is how you shape your future. How time molds you and teaches you is the one thing I can't teach you. That era, is for you to discover and learn about." he told the young man.

Naruto nodded his head, "I understand, and thank you for everything Raleigh. I'll always use what you taught me for a good purpose." he promised.

"Ha ha, I know you will boy. Now go and have an adventure and make your own treasures." Raleigh said smiling brightly.

Naruto walked over to the cottage with the aged pirate, he was reaching 88 soon(1); and even he could feel his age starting to reach him, and helped Raleigh sit on a couch, "Let me get a meal for you and then get some rest. I'll be heading out shortly to go to Fairy Tail." he said.

"Hmph, youngsters these days, so full of youth it's almost nostalgic to me." Raleigh chuckled before coughing violently.

"You sure you're going to bo ok old timer?" Naruto asked.

"Bah, I'll be fine. Just old."

"That I can see, just take it easy ok." Naruto said before preparing the meal. After handing it off, Naruto gave a final farewell and left, closing the door shut behind him. It'd be the last time they saw each other. And soon Naruto found himself wondering across Fiore. His trusty staff in hand, and nothing more.

XxX

He was lost, there was no way he wasn't lost. This is one of those moments that he had taken a left when he was supposed to go right, isn't it?. All that he could see for miles at a time was mountain, mountain and more mountain, it was so damn annoying. "AAH, IT SHOULDN'T TAKE THAT LONG TO REACH A FUCKING GUILDHALL!" Naruto yelled out.

This unfortunately had the effect of waking a creature lurking in the forest of Mount Zonia, the one beast that never should be disturbed, a beast so feared it is written as The Black Dragon in the Book of Apocalypse.

-Play: Cult To Follow; Down-

The dragon had heard the teens ranting, and could only feel disgusted that humans had decided to send a mere child after him this time. However, that still didn't take away the act that someone dared come to his territory and disturb his silence. So, with that, the greatest dragon in existence (Or so he told himself) flared his black as night wings open and unleashed a loud roar that shook the heavens and threatened to tear the earth apart. After this, the great dragon spread its wings wide before it burst from its hideaway and took to the air. Real soon, it would learn that he was no longer at the top of the food chain as somebody new had awoken to the world of battle.

XxX

Naruto grumbled as he pushed past another brush and stumbled into a, surprisingly large, clearing that allowed him to see for quite the distance. Naruto nodded in satisfaction, "Alright, this is more like it." he said as he begun to scan his surroundings, "Alright, let's see here Fiore is over there, Bosco is to my right, Giltina is just south. So the dragon heading towards me leads to Zonia..." he trailed off and gained a confused look. Dragon? What the fuck, where did that shit-for-brains come from? A loud roar unleashed from the Black Dragon's maw tore the ground asunder and then Naruto felt his feet leave the ground as he was hurled away.

As Naruto finally came to a stop he stood up snarling, "Now why the hell'd you go and do something like that for?!" he roared out, "Now, you've pissed me off!" he yelled out, lightning crackling around his body as he summoned his lightning, "You're gonna pay for that!" and with that, he vanished with a thunderclap. As Naruto ran, he picked up his staff and appeared before Acnologia's face, drawing the weapon back, **"Luminous Forge" **Naruto yelled as he surged his lightning through the rod causing it to transform into a trident. Not done yet, he surged his earthquake based powers through each solitary tip causing the white bubbles of destruction to wrap around the three points of the trident.

After they popped, Naruto drew his arm back and surged his lightning into the rod, enhancing its already lethal power, and then hurled the weapon at the dragon of destruction. The impact shook the land as the attack connected and the air shattered before giving off powerful lightning strikes. Acnologia, this time, actually found himself flying back as he crashed onto his back and rolled away. Not stopping his attack, Naruto vanished once more in a clap of thunder as he appeared before the dragon, drawing his fist back as he gathered his immense power and once more combined it together with his lightning, **"Raijin no ****Tettsui Gekishin (Thunder God's Hammer Quake)" **Naruto called as he evoked a colossal lightning bolt to strike the dragon with tremendous force.

The impact once more shattered the air, and surprisingly indented Acnologia's stomach, as lightning burst forth at Naruto's command and blasted him in the chest. The earth was soon being torn apart as the earthquake burst into existence, splitting apart by the seams as Naruto unleashed more of his power. However, Acnologia hadn't gotten the name 'Black Dragon of the Apocalypse' for nothing and soon recovered as he stopped sliding across the ground. This human... sure was interesting. It had actually done some minor damage to him. That Lightning, there was no form of magic inside it at all, and the air shattering ability, it was extremely powerful.

So powerful in fact that it actually pushed him back a bit. Oh sure the first time he didn't see it coming, but the second time he simply wanted to see what it was capable of. He found himself wanting now. How long had it been since he truly enjoyed a battle? Many many years, centuries in fact, since someone posed a actual threat to him. Drawing his head back and gathering his magic, Acnologia prepared a Breath Attack. Since this human was so generous to allow Acnologia to push himself this far, he'd indulge him by showing him his place at his feet like a mere mortal should be when in the presence of a god... er dragon.

Unleashing the attack, Naruto found his eyes widening as it raced towards him and drew both his arms back. He knew that he wouldn't be able to dodge it as the attack was just too damn fast to get away from. Roaring out, Naruto slammed both fists in front of him and the world felt destruction as it impacted a crack in the air and detonated. The blast consumed Naruto instantly before it swallowed up Acnologia. The mountainous area was crushed to rubble as natural disaster met pure power, and clouds begun to fill the skies as the immense energies filled the air, choking the sky as the energy filled the atmosphere with thick dark thunderclouds.

As the light show-er blast died down, Acnologia shook his head to clear his eyes and saw no sign of his opponent. Hmph, so it truly was just a mere feeling after all. How pathetic. However, a loud yell from above caused Acnologia's eyes to slightly widen as Naruto slammed both his hands down upon the dragon's skull as hard as he could, and shattered the air once again as he drove his fists into the very same cracks causing the world to shatter and shake from his command. Acnologia's head suddenly gained immediate intimacy with the ground at his feet before he felt a powerful headache, for probably the first time in centuries, nearly shatter his skull.

Not done yet, Naruto raised his hand to the sky and commanded the thunder inside the clouds, "Come forth and destroy this monster of simpleminded destruction, **"Kirin" **Naruto yelled out. For some reason, he felt like he knew about attacks he never seen or heard of, but felt like he knew them intimately. Bursting from the heavens above a dragon made of raw electricity raced down to the ground and impacted so powerfully the explosion lit up the entire mountain range. Sensing his staff Naruto used the magnetic properties of his lightning to simply call it back to his hands and reshaped it back to proper form, it had after all nearly melted.

However, this also had the effect of dispersing the thunderclouds overhead, their energy now spent and used by Naruto's immense attack. Acnologia sent magic through his body to rapidly heal the damage done to him. That attack just now, it was far more powerful than it looked. It had fried a lot of nerves in his body, and since it was all natural energy to begin with, he couldn't simply avoid it as the magic could be deflected from his hard scales. This human, how was he so strong at such a young age? It just didn't make any sense, he was supposed to be the strongest being in the entire world. Getting to his feet through sheer force of will, Acnologia unleashed a roar so mighty that the mountains around shattered and fell into piles of rubble.

**"Ho****w... Just how are you doing this to me? I am the strongest being alive, and yet you have already done so much to me!" **he raged.

Naruto merely smirked, "Cuz I'm Naruto-Fucking-Uzumaki that's how." he responded.

**"Then die, ****worthless insect!" **Acnologia roared as he spread his wings widely, **"Illuminate the heavens and ****wreak havoc upon the world... Etarnaru Furea (Eternal Flare)" **commanded Acnologia. And then, it begun. Shining lights illuminated the heavens before breaking through the sky forming streaks of light before crashing down and exploding.

Naruto merely cocked a brow. Seriously, this was a dumb move on his part. Lightning was his domain, and he dared to-er sorry, fucking god complex. Anyways, Naruto reached a hand out and gazed at the streaks of light and gripped his fingers into a claw before he yelled as he thrust his hand back at Acnologia. Now, what came next was a utterly humiliating look from Acnologia as his own attack was used against him. See, Naruto could sense the electrical energy that Acnologia used each time he attacked him. It was how he survived the Breath Attack, he simply stood as it overpowered his attack and simply allowed it to wash over him like water.

Surprising isn't it, Acnologia the strongest existence using only lightning based attacks fighting against the ruler over all forms of lightning.(2) Naruto watched almost pityingly as Acnologia was bombarded with his own attack and could only wince as each explosion rocked the Dragon King and Strongest Creature in Existence. However, Naruto could openly admit he was surprised as Acnologia quickly made the attack stop and glared at him, "Not bad, but I think I should inform you that I rule over the element of Lightning. It sucks to say it, but it's true. Any form of electricity is placed under my command due to my ability." he told the dragon.

Acnologia growled, **"So, you're holding back on me, that's just pathetic. I am the strongest being in existence, ho****w can a mere human boast such power against me, Acnologia the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse?" **demanded the dragon.

-Play; Pop Evil: Ex Machina-

"Yeah, I've been holding back a lot actually." Naruto said shrugging as the dragon growled at him. Gripping his staff Naruto vanished in a bolt of lightning before he appeared in front of the dragon. Holding the staff in his hands, Naruto surged both his electricity and his seismic energy into the blade making it glow a purple color and smashed on end into Acnologia's head before striking the other end into the top of the dragon's head and then slamming it into the bottom of his arrowhead-like chin. Spinning it around, Naruto gave a yell as he then unleashed the energy he had gathered into the staff as he gathered it all together in one end and smashed it as hard as he could into the left side of Acnologia's jaw.

The air not only shattered, but so too did the ground and heavens as Naruto unleashed a devastating attack on the Black Dragon of the Book of Apocalypse. Lightning surged through the air as the land was torn asunder. Naruto growled as he dug deeper into the crack and suddenly a large crack begun to form before suddenly the ground begun to deform as a massive earthquake burst into existence. The land buckled in and collapsed as Naruto unleashed his most devastating attack "I'm not done yet. You'll learn the reason you should have never attacked me!" Naruto said as lightning begun to spark around his body rapidly, "HAAAH!~" he roared out as lightning burst out and around his body, destroying everything that each bolt touched, melting the ground as a bight light begun to radiate from Naruto's position.

Suddenly Naruto begun to increase in size exponentially as his body begins to transform into a gigantic Raijin-looking thunder god made of pure electricity. Now radiating well over 300,000,000 volts of electricity, Naruto stood before the dragon at a staggering 45 feet tall and bursting to the seams with power. Naruto raised a hand and gathered his energy, _"It's time to end this." _he declared, _"I hate to say it, but you actually are staring to bore me." _he said before he unleashed a devastating blast of electricity. Acnologia roared in pain as the lightning begun to fry his nerves and at the same time flew back from the sheer strength of the blast.

As Acnologia crashed into a mountain, a bright explosion erupted and swallowed everything around.

XxX

Olivia Dreyar groaned in annoyance. She just had to listen to Bickslow and take a job near the one place she knew was off limits. And ho had she ended up on Sacred Mount Zonia where a GIGANTIC human that somehow transformed itself into lightning, and a Dragon known as the Dragon of Apocalypse. She had no clue. Her friends of the Thunder Legion grunted as they ducked behind the gigantic boulder and the barrier Freed had erected to protect them. Olivia is very tail being at around 5'6 with long blond hair and blue eyes. She wears red diamond earrings and is usually seen wearing a magenta shirt with a dark red vest on the outside covered with black and gold linings and markings with a white handkerchief shoved in the center to hide her cleavage. She wears a black skirt with gold linings and wears long black stockings with black boots.

Evergreen grunted as the monster of a man smashed a giant ass lightning bolt into the dragon of apocalypse. This guy... he had to be beyond the level of a Ten Wizard Saint. Not only did he openly admit that he had complete and utter control over all things concerning the element of Lightning, he also had a ability to shatter the air like glass and create powerful and utterly devastating shockwave's that tore the land apart. And that Magic Staff of his also had the ability to channel his abilities in combat. This guy was the definition of a monster. Evergreen looked to Olivia, "Olivia, we have to get out of here. If we stay a moment longer we'll be caught in the crossfire and could get hurt!" she cried.

Olivia nodded her head and went to open her mouth. But before she could respond a powerful explosion of light consumed the group causing them to lose their eyes as tightly as they could before the light washed over them.

-End; Pop Evil: Ex Machina-

Naruto opened his eyes and shook his head. He had returned to normal, and he could only wince as he looked at the devastation he had wrought around himself. Acnologia was fried to the point he had passed out from the sheer pain most likely. Then there was the devastation he had caused using his seismic energy, it wasn't pretty. Half of the mountain range had collapsed during the battle and half the forest was gone also from Acnologia's attacks. See, the reason he had turned back to his normal form was because he had yet to truly master his 'Lightning God Mode' as he called it. So far it could only last for a few moments at most, but hopefully soon that could change to several minutes or even a hour or so.

He was good fighting and controlling his lightning powers, but he didn't have such good control over them yet as they were just so strong. Besides, he had actually just discovered he could turn into a full on Lightning God a few weeks ago when he was training himself after letting Raleigh get his rest so he knew he needed the work. He groaned as he looked at the state of his clothes, and sighed. Looks like he'd have to go through his stash again. The one good thing about his 'Lightning God Mode' is that it was so powerful, bad news was it never allowed him to use his earthquakes or **Haki** (Not that he had tried combining Haki with that form yet) and it always destroyed his cloths to the bare minimum.

A coughing sound drew his attention and he turned to see four teens roughly the same age him standing next to a rock. Naruto blinked once, twice, thrice before he spoke, "Ok, who the hell are you guys?"

"Us, we should be asking you that you jerk!" Olivia exclaimed brashly, "And what the hell was up with that?" she asked.

"What's up whit what?" he asked confused.

"You challenging Acnologia the way you did, do you know he carries a vengeance a mile wide. He's wiped entire countries off the map just for fun. And what do you do, you go and... and... and hand him... his... ass..." she trailed off before her eyes widened, "Holy shit he just kicked a dragon's ass." she said.

"Meh, he wasn't that tough. Sure he was strong but I think he was just overconfident in his abilities and that's what bit him in the ass." Naruto said shrugging.

"Uh, guys I hate to be a party popper for this guy kicking the dragon's ass, but can we please leave before he recovers?" Bickslow asked.

"Yeah, and I for one don't look forward to round two between them." Evergreen said.

Freed nodded his head in agreement, "Yes please Olivia, we must make haste and get you out of harms way before the beast gets up again." the green haired teen said.

"You need to stop talking like a old man." Bickslow told his friend with a laugh.

Naruto simply gave them all a look, "You guys, he's out cold, he's not getting up any time soon." he pointed out, "Besides, I'm pretty sure that the job you had taken has failed due to the fact I showed up and did... that." he said. He then looked around in confusion as he realized he was missing something, "Hold on a second, where's my staff?" he asked.

"Uh, I believe that it melted away upon your transformation into the giant made of lightning." Freed said.

Naruto's voice carried out across the area, "DAMMIT, AND I JUST GOT THAT TOO!" and this was shortly followed by the laughter of one Olivia Dreyar laughing at his expense.

XxX

That night as they camped out, Naruto formerly introduced himself to the group of four and they in turn introduced themselves. They shared some knowledge on themselves and of course Naruto explained his abilities as best he could, he was still learning how to properly control his Haki, but he was making progress. Olivia begun to wave her hands rapidly, "Wait a second, you mean to tell me that your lightning abilities and those earthuake powers came from a couple of fruits, magic fruit? I don't believe this." she said shaking her head.

"Uh, I hate to be the bearer of bad news Olivia, but Magic Fruits do exists. Though I never imagined them being capable of giving off such powerful abilities before. Mainly it gives bursts of magic, but those go away almost immediately after the magic absorbed is used by the eater expels the magic." Freed said thoughtfully.

Naruto shrugged, "Well, according to the old man that I was being taught by a few weeks ago, these are supposed to be permanent gifts until I die and then the power of the fruits leaves my body and find a new fruit to reside in and then the cycle continues after that fruit is eaten by somebody." Naruto said, "I don't really get it but that sounds like a magic fruit to me." he stated.

"Indeed." Evergreen said in agreement.

Bickslow gave a loud yawn, "I think it's time we hit the hay, it's late as heck and I wanna see how the old man reacts to this when we get back to the guild." he said chuckling.

"Really, you guys are in a guild, which one?" he asked.

"Fairy Tail, the greatest guild in all Firoe." Evergreen said smiling happily.

"That is so coincidental, I myself was heading there to join cuz a friend of mine wanted to go there. I'm sure she joined already, but I can't wait to see it myself." Naruto said smiling.

"Really, does this friend of yours have a name?" Freed asked.

"Yeah, her names Erza, Erza Scarlet." he said.

"Huh, I didn't know that little spitfire had such a powerful friend like you." Olivia said smirking.

"I actually ain't that strong you guys." Naruto said honestly.

"The hell you aren't!" exclaimed the shorter blonde, "Dude, you took on Acnologia, _the _Acnologia called the Blacl Dragon of the Book of Apocalypse. That's not something one can simply say. I mean, anybody who's faced that dragon has died, you are the first, the first, person to ever not only encounter him; but you kicked his ass hard. That automatically places you at the top of the food chain here." she said.

Naruto gave a laugh, "I know I did, but I still have a lot to learn about these powers I have, I know that the minute I gain full control over them, I can do just about anything." Naruto said smiling.

Olivia smirked, "You better find a way, cuz you'r fucking teaching me the 'Lightning Giant' technique you got." she said as she laid down, "Night guys." she said as she closed her eyes.

Naruto gave a chuckle at that, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to try." he said as he laid down on the ground and closed his eyes. Soon, he let sleep take him to the land of dreams.

-Mindscape-

Naruto groaned as he looked around, "Ok, this dream officially sucks." he complained.

_**"Naruto..." **_a deep voice whispered out.

"Ok... I'm officially going insane..." he whispered to himself.

_**"Follo**_**_w the sound of my voice, Naruto..." _**the voice said.

"Ok... I guess that since I'm dreaming, I might as well do it. I mean, it's not like a dream can kill me." he said shrugging. It didn't take him long to reach a strange destination, a large cage of thick steel bars that stood tall as... well a mountain, "This isn't one of those moments that a giant red eye opens and a deep scary voice goes boo right?" Naruto asked himself.

And as if Murphy was fucking him, a giant red eye opened up and a deep voice spoke the word, _**"Boo!" **_to him.

Now let it not be said he didn't warn himself about it, cuz he did. However, in the end, he still screamed like a bitch, _"AAAAAHHHHHHH!~" _in a high squeaky voice.

Suddenly a loud booming laighter rang through the corridor of Naruto's mind, _**"Ah, it's been so long since I've done that."**_ the voice said heartily. The strange voice stopped laughing to stare at the extremely surprised Naruto, _**"Hello Naruto, been several years since **_**_we last spoke." _**it said.

* * *

**And Kurama comes in for the ****win****. Please like and review and I will see you all, later.**

**1 I know that in the original timeline he's roughly 80-ish, here I'm making him just a bit older so that the second I do oust him, it doesn't make a big impact. Yes I know spoiler alert the old man dies yes i see it.**

**2 So I'm sure you pretty much guessed it, Acnologia in this story is a Lightning Dragon (Slayer) so his fight against Naruto never was meant to go his way. He's strong no doubt about that, but against somebody like Naruto (A person he's never fought against), he's F to the U to the C to the K to the E to the D, FUCKED. No****w this is merely a fight to show Acnologia his place, I'm sure in the future he'll learn not to mess with our Ninja-Jesus Naruto.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is finally up. I uh, have been getting revie****ws on how people are confused about Naruto's age and so I have decided a timeline for the story.**

**Naruto age 13: Eats both Akuma no Mi before escaping Tower of Heaven/R-System**

**(Six months later) Naruto Age 14: Meets Raleigh Silvers**

**Naruto Age 15-16: Separates from Erza to continue training in Haki ****with Raleigh**

**Naruto age 17: Naruto finishes his training in Haki before he leaves Raleigh, Encounters Acnologia and defeats him, Meets Olivia Dreyer and Thunder Legion, Joins Fairy Tail**

**(Canon story-line starts) Naruto Age 19-Raleigh dies of old age**

**Naruto Age 20: Naruto gets 19 Year Old Bisca pregnant in a drunken threesome days before S-Class Trials on Tenrou**

**Naruto Age 20: Battles Acnologia on Tenrou Island and nearly sinks it to the bottom of the sea in the ensuing death-match.**

**No****w Erza is only a year younger than Naruto so I just wanted to clear up the confusion.  
**

**Pairing is officially: Naruto x Erza x Mira x Bisca x Ultear x Fem Laxus x Juvia**

**I don't kno****w if anybody reading this knows or not and if you do then you can go ahead and start reading the chapter. For those that do not know what I am speaking about it is about the Poll I have posted on my Profile Pae and it concerns the rewrite of my old story so go have a look and vote on it.  
**

* * *

Normally Naruto felt like he was a calm and collected person, but when he saw a giant red eye that said 'Boo' in a deep scary voice, he just couldn't help himself. He did the one and only thing he knew he could.

He screamed.

_"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!~" _

Like a bitch.

This a loud booming laughter rang through the corridor of Naruto's mind, _**"Ah, it's been so long since I've done that."**_ the voice said heartily. The strange voice stopped laughing to stare at the extremely surprised Naruto, _**"Hello Naruto, been several years since **_**_we last spoke." _**it said.

Naruto felt himself shake his head, "S-Several years? Several years, dude, I don't even know you!" he said.

_**"Bah, that damn seal, if only you didn't place it on yourself you'd never forget anything." **_the deep voice growled.

"S-Seal, what seal?" Naruto asked.

_**"If you can't remember it then I **_**_won't tell you, it's something you have to find out for yourself." _**the voice said.

"That's a bummer." he muttered, "So, who are you?" he asked.

_**"I'm someone that's been beside you through multiple lives, many centuries and millennia that have passed. You, Naruto are the only person to live as many lives as a damn cat... scratch that more than a hundred cats." **_ the voice said.

"Huh?" Naruto said confused.

_**"Gruh, so incompetent as usual. Each time you reincarnate it's the same. You never remember anything, but eventually it all comes back. All you need to kno**_**_w is that my name is Kurama, and I am your partner. My power is your power so don't be afraid to call upon it." _**Kurama said as the gate of thick red steel opened up to reveal a gigantic fox that towered over him and even put Acnologia's size to shame. Simply put, he could rival a mountain. His ten tails waved lazily around as he gazed at his oldest friend.

"U-Uh, ok yeah sure." Naruto said unsure, "But how will I call on your power?" he asked.

_**"It's not quite time for you to relearn your po**_**_wers. First master the new ones you have obtained. I'll send memories that matter to you and then gradually reveal everything you need to know as time goes by. Now get out of here, it's time for you to wake up. That Dragon's back, and he's not happy at his defeat." _**Kurama said urgently, _**"Go, before he kills them all."**_ he commanded roughly.

Naruto's eyes snapped open just as he heard the deafening roar of the dragon king, "Dammit, I thought he was out of commission." he said as he sat up with the others.

"Is it Acnologia again? But I thought Naruto put him down?" Evergreen shivered.

"Me too." Freed agreed.

"Guy's, we need to get out of here, that dragon is to strong for us to beat and Naruto may not win this time." Bickslow said urgently.

_**"Hmph, that's **_**_what he thinks." _**Kurama said hotly.

"Go, I'll hold him off. It's time I take care of him for a bit longer and show him his place." Naruto said, his eyes glowing a deep blood red.

Suddenly a crash was heard in the darkness and Naruto looked up to see the large silhouette of Acnologia standing over them, **"No running, Mortal!" **the dragon roared.

Naruto didn't hesitate to jump at the dragon, his partly enhanced muscles bulged as he charged his earthquake energy through his arm, the image of a spiraling sphere held in his palm entered his mind. Rotation, Power, Containment. The three essential steps to a devastating technique. One he had known for so long it became a part of him. However as he called on this new technique, he also sent his seismic energy into the growing orb. A pulse of energy later, and a name came to mind, **"Gekishin Rasengan (Extreme Quake Rasengan)" **Naruto cried as he thrust it out and hit Acnologia in the face directly.

The orb ground its way into the dragon's hide before it exploded violently as it shattered the air once more and threw both away. Acnologia crashed onto his back before he rolled to his feet and clawed himself to a stop. Naruto landed on his feet and growled at the dragon as lightning sparked around his body again, "This time, I'll put you down for a good bit longer." Naruto said.

"But Naruto, you said you can only turn into that Lightning Giant for a few moments each day before you have to allow your body to rest." Olivia said.

"You guys get out of here, this is about to get ugly." Naruto said, _'Kurama, I need some of your strength. I have a idea.' _he said. It might kill him, but it'd be totally worth it... hopefully. Holding his hand out, Naruto commanded his lightning into existence and a bar of bright lightning was born. Gathering his Haki, he watched as it turned the lighting a dark magenta color as he sent his Armament Haki through the rod and smirked as he then sent his seismic energy into the rod of immense power, "Since your're feeling froggy, I guess I'll teach you how to jump." Naruto said.

Drawing back his arm Naruto hurled it without mercy into the dragon kings gut causing him to roar out in pain before it cut through his scales into his bare flesh, then the Seismic energy burst out and caused Acnologia to cough up a immense amount of blood as a earthquake went off inside his stomach. See the purpose of the Haki was to enhance the Lightning's piercing ability while the Gekishin was to injure Acnologia far more than the lightning as it detonated point blank on him and threw him back further than before. Naruto surged forward and transformed his arm with Armament Haki and channeled his lightning once again.

Pulling it back, Naruto thrust his hand forward finally releasing a incredible surge of lightning as he gave a call of, **"50 Million Volt Vari Sango" **and the blast Naruto unleashes is a incredibly massive charge of electricity that comes from his hand that forms a wide blast used to devastate large area as it envelopes Acnologia in a bright dome of lightning that swallowed up both the dragon and some of the surrounding trees. A powerful wind kicked up and ruffled Naruto's clothes roughly causing him to squint his eyes to ensure he could still see. For the members of the Thunder Legion, they actually had to cover their faces from the harsh winds that blew from Naruto's attack.

"H-He made such a large explosion like it was nothing!" Bickslow cried out.

Olivia felt her eyes open and narrow. Hey, how come this guy was having all the fun and they hadn't done anything yet? She charged forward and summoned her secret ability, Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic, "Hey, new guy. Help me out." she called.

"Help with what exactly?" he asked as the dome of light died away.

"Let me fight, I'm a dragon slayer, it didn't occur that I could help you fight him. And with the level of control you have over lightning could actually enhance my attacks!" Olivia called out.

Naruto shrugged, "I don't see why not, come on!" Naruto said as he flared his energy, causing a powerful shockwave to lash out and shake the earth around. Channeling his lightning, Naruto forms a bolt of lightning to form and lengthen until it takes the shape of a sword.

-Play; Seven Deadly Sins: Perfect Time Ost-

Olivia suddenly releases a potent amount of magic power from her body that causes the land under her to shake and break apart as her powerful Magic Power escapes from her, "Alright, I'll let you take the first hit. Since this cocky lizard seems to be weak against whatever form of lightning you use, I'll just follow and attack after you, and if I add my power to yours it'll just cause that much more." she said.

"Alright, let's do it." Naruto decided And with that, Naruto gathers more electricity to cover his entire form, "It's not my full form, but it's close enough, **"100 Million Volt Vari" **he states as he raises his sword to the heavens, "Olivia, help me out, if you combine with me now, the effects are gonna last longer!" he called out as he shot the lightning into the sky above him with a resounding thunderclap.

"Right, come on guys, lets stick it to this lizard!" she said to her friends, **"Raging Bolt" **she yelled out as she unleashed a immensely powerful bolt of lightning from her hands at Acnologia.

"Come on babies, it's time to rock!" Bickslow said excitedly.

"Now you'll taste the full might of the Thunder Legion!" Freed called unleashing some of his **Dark Ecriture **at the dragon.

"YAH!" Evergreen shouted shooting bolts of light as the trio shot forms of magic energy at the dragon as he recovered from Naruto's immense attack.

Naruto felt his power surge, clouds above grew in thickness and strength as the lightning sparked up a thunderstorm, "It's time to finish this, taste the power of the Thunder God from my **"Eru Toru (Judgement of God)" **Naruto says as he focuses a large cluster of electricity above his enemy. After this, he then uses it to send a huge and powerful lightning bolt crashing down from the sky, frying the unlucky target that just so happened to be Acnologia. Olivia and the Thunder Legion's attacks land just as Naruto summons a pillar of lightning from the heavens to crash down on the dragon of the apocalypse.

And if it was as if God recited the first verse of the Book of God as all that remained, was light itself.

Of course, many would wonder, just what was it that caused such brilliant illumination at this time of year across the mountains?

XxX

Naruto woke up with a groan, "Ugh, my head." he said.

"Hmph, I imagine it would hurt, especially after the stunt you pulled last week." a elderly woman's voice said.

Naruto shook his head, "Uh, what, last week, what do you mean?" Naruto asked before his eyesight cleared, "And another thing, who are you lady?" he asked.

"Porlyusica is my name and as for what I mean, you overexerted yourself in the fight against that monster." the revealed Porlyusica said.

_**"Hmph, if it **__**wasn't for me you would have surely died. You knew you weren't ready to use such a lethal technique and you did it anyways. Hmph, just like always."**_ Kurama's voice rang out as he chuckled to himself.

"I guess so." Naruto snorted.

"Yeah whatever. Now that you're awake you can do me a favor. Get out of my house!" she yelled out at him causing Naruto to jump out of the bed and scramble for the door. He never felt so shocked by a old woman before, but this one was the first.

_**"Gods, the pink haired menace has been reborn too. I never thought I'd see her again." **_Kurama groused to himself.

Naruto had no idea what the fox meant by that, but he could only agree that the old bat was indeed; a menace. The said old hag stuck her head out of her door, "And don't think about calling me a pink haired old hag either!" she shouted.

"Yes ma'am!" he exclaimed.

The blonde didn't receive a response as the old bat slammed the door to her house shut. Kurama groaned, _**"Even no**_**_w she's so demonic. Puts me to shame surprisingly." _**the fox commented.

"I guess so." Naruto shrugged to himself before he he heard the sound of people talking causing his attention to turn as he saw Olivia and her friends approach the... house, apartment complex... place... He could only smile as he saw them, "Hey guys, how's it going?" he said to them giving a wave.

"Oh, you're awake, finally." Bickslow said excitedly, "It's about time cuz the guilds been going crazy about meeting you." he said.

"Sorry if grandma gave you any trouble. She's not a people person." Olivia said sheepishly.

"I don't see how anyone could get with that demon." Naruto grumbled.

"Believe me, we ask that ourselves." she said

Freed sighed at his friends words, "And while I may not word my expression like that, I must agree. Everyone is indeed excited to meet you, especially the Master." he told Naruto.

Naruto felt himself grin wider, "Alright, sounds awesome, we should go. I mean the old crow just kicked me out the house and stuff so I'm bored as heck!" he said excitedly.

"Huh, that was surprising, thought you'd want to go somewhere before heading to the guild." Evergreen said.

"I hate to break it to you, but I don't now where I am." Naruto stated seriously.

"Oh, that's easy. You're in Magnolia. Home of the Fairy Tail Guild." Bickslow said to Naruto.

"Oh, well that's good news. Guess I don't have to look around anymore."

_**"Pfft, as if. You would need a compass just to find the toilet if you didn't know where to look"**_

_"Shut it, that doesn't matter."_

_**"It does so. Your sense of direction is just terrible." **_

Naruto opted to ignore the fox. Instead he merely looked to the leader of the Thunder Legion, "So, which way to the guild, I've been thinking on joining these last few months now and I haven't been able to find it." he said.

"Oh, it's straight that way down the path. After you exit the forest, look to the right and it's the largest building in sight by the cliff." Evergreen said happily.

"Thanks." Naruto said as he begun to walk the trail.

"Wait, you're just going there, without us?" Bickslow asked.

"I didn't say you had to join me. That's all on you guys." Naruto responded as he kept walking.

Bickslow looked to Evergreen and Freed, "I don't know about you, but I would rather go with that guy and make sure he makes it to the guild than face Olivia's grandma again. She's just to crazy for me." he said.

"Hey, grandma's not that bad, she just likes her space." she said crossing her arms.

"A little to much if you ask me." Evergreen said.

"You guys suck, she adores you three." she told them.

"Yeah, so does that broom of hers." Freed said wincing in memory.

"Ooh, burn." Bickslow laughed.

"Oi, you guys coming or do I have to leave you behind?" Naruto's voice called out to them from down the path.

"Yeah yeah, we're coming." Bickslow responded.

"Well that's good, cuz I have no idea as to where I am going. Come on." Naruto urged the others that joined him.

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to show you around once we got out of here." Evergreen said.

"And you should stay out!" Porlyusica's voice yelled out from no where.

"Is she always such a stick in the mud?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah-Pretty much-All the time." was the answer that the three gave him at the same time.

"Good to know." Naruto muttered.

"At least we know that she sort of respects you." Evergreen said to him.

"Oh ha ha, very funny." Naruto snorted out.

"Alright, enough of the byplay, let's get you to the guild big guy." Bickslow said grinning.

"Yea, let's go." Freed agreed with his friend

XXXXxxxxXXXX

Makarov Dreyar had seen many things, heard many things, and done many things. However the things he had heard from his granddaughter these past couple days as unsettling. A young man that commanded both the heavens power of lightning and the incredible power of earthquakes to combat a incredible enemy that even the Thunder Legion's combined strength couldn't make flinch and he did it so effortlessly. An easily SS-Class Mage on par with Gildarts. It left a sour taste in his mouth. He got pulled from these thoughts as the doors to the guild hall opened up and revealed a young man with blonde hair and very puzzling marks on his cheeks entering.

He had woke up already, that is scary. He shouldn't have been able to do that for at least a week or so. He watched as the teen looked around in curiosity before three other individual's came in behind him and he recognized them as the Thunder Legion. Evergreen smiled, "So this is the guildhall, it's a bit old but it's home." she said smiling.

"Nice, very nice. I can dig a place lie this." Naruto smiled.

**"Hmph, I sure as hell can't" **Kurama sounded through Naruto's mind.

_"Go back to bed ya grump." _Naruto told the fox and got a snort as he did just that.

**"Just don't call me if you get stuck in a jam again." **Kurama grunted out to his friend.

_"Fine then, I __won't." _Naruto responded.

Olivia smiled as she saw the short old man sitting on the bar, "Grandpa, I'm back." she said happily as she came in behind the Thunder Legion.

"I see that, how is your grandmother?" he asked as he took a swig of alcohol.

"As cranky as ever, but that just means she's fine." the blonde smiled as she led her team and Naruto over to the old man.

"Yea that sounds like your grandmother alright." he grumbled before clearing his throat, "So young man, who might you be?" he asked.

Naruto grinned, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm gonna be the Strongest Man Alive in the future, believe it!" he said proudly.

Makarov felt his brow raise up, "The Strongest huh, is that so?" he said getting a nod from Naruto while Kurama huffed inside his seal, "In that case you are gonna need a lot of help to get there. Battling Acnologia from the start isn't the way, but it is a start." he nodded to the young man.

"I din't mean to get into a fight with that overgrown lizard, I somehow took a wrong turn and got lost on the road to life." Naruto said scowling.

Makarov sniffled, "I feel you, that road is so bad even I get lost on it sometimes." he said to Naruto.

"Finally, someone that speaks English." Naruto said,

Olivia sighed, "Oh god, there's another one." she muttered, "I'm not gonna stand here and hear them speak of that one." she tol herself before she turned around and decided to leave them be and walked away.

Makarov cleared his throat, "Now, seeing as you are here, can I assume you wish to join?" he asked the young man.

"I would actually. I promised a young companion of mine I would before we parted ways a while back, I'm sure you more than likely met her by now." Naruto smiled.

"It depends, who was your companion?" Makarov asked.

"A young woman by the name of Erza Scarlet." Naruto said smiling.

"Oh, you know young Erza-chan?" Makarov asked him.

"Yeah, we met a while back." Naruto smiled.

"I see, and you have been doing what exactly besides trying to end the world in a fight against the Black Dragon?" he asked the blonde.

"Training. I mean I do feel I have a much better control over my ability after I finished training as hard as I did." Naruto said to the tiny old man.

"Well, with your... abilities, I would hesitate to let you in. However, seeing as you have claimed to manage to control them I will permit your entry." he told Naruto.

Suddenly the doors opened and a familiar redhead entered through the doors, "Master-," The redhead froze when she noticed the figure standing next him. Her eyes widened and immediately recognized him. That face, that hair, and that casual clothing he always wore. It was no doubt, "N-Naruto?" She stuttered.

Naruto raised his eyebrow when he heard his name being called. He looked on, only to see a red haired girl in tough looking armor. He stared silently until recognition hit him like a bullet, this girl was Erza, she had changed so much since had seen her last. He raised his hand up in greeting.

"Hey, long time no see," He said in a jovial manner. Observing her more clearly, he noticed something different about her, "You've changed quite a bit," He said.

The redhead's face reddened a little, was he going to compliment her?

"You have two eyes now," He stated and pointed at her right eye.

Erza's blushed face returned to normal and stared blankly at him. Two years have passed, and that was all he was going to say? What about how her hair had gotten longer, or how much stronger she looked. The redhead mentally sighed, this was Naruto, after all, a compliment from him was impossible.

"Yeah, thanks," Erza murmured, dejection was hidden in her voice, but Makarov could tell.

Said man looked between the two of them, cleared his throat, gaining the two's attention, "Now then Naruto, let's get you sign in," He said as he walked towards his office.

Erza looked at the blonde in surprise, "You're joining?" She asked.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, I guess," He said, causing the redhead to smile a little, "You're pretty happy today, huh?"

Erza widened her eyes, she was smiling without even noticing! With a quick movement, she hid her eyes under her bangs as she tried to hide her embarrassed face.

"I-it's nothing!" She sputtered out in embarrassment, "Just go already!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes in confusion, what was wrong with her now? He shrugged, maybe it was just a girl's thing. Letting out a 'whatever' sound, he followed the guild master into the office.

XXXX

A white haired girl with a high ponytail in a skimpy goth clothing sat by the counter as she watched the newcomer followed the master inside his office. She turned her head towards a similar white haired boy who was sitting beside her, reading books.

"Who was that?" She asked.

The white haired boy looked up and stared confusedly at the older girl, "Who?"

The goth girl sighed, "Never mind," She muttered.

But from the backpack on the newcomer's back, her best guess was that he was going to be a new member, and maybe another addition to her harem.

XXXX

Gray, Cana, and Lisanna both stared curiously as the redhead made her way back towards them.

"Erza, who was that?" asked Lisanna interestingly.

The two children sitting beside her both nodded their head in interests.

"He's an old friend of mine," Erza replied with a small, yet rare smile on her face.

Gray jumped up from his seat and grinned, "He must be pretty strong then!" he exclaimed.

However, the only reply he got from the redhead was silence, it wasn't her place to tell.

XXXX

Naruto watched as Makarov pressed the stamp onto the middle of his right forearm. A black Fairy Tail logo appeared. He smiled and lifted his arm up into the air to get a clear look at it.

"There, you are now an official member," Makarov said brightly.

Naruto nodded, "Thanks, old man,"

The midget laughed and waved him off, "Well, go out and meet the other members. I got paperwork to do," he said before sitting himself down in his chair.

The blonde nodded once again before walking out of the office. He raised an eyebrow when a white-haired girl in skimpy looking clothes came out of nowhere and blocked his path. The girl grinned wildly as she spotted a black Fairy Tail logo on his forearm. She pointed her thumb towards her developing chest in confident. "My name's Mirajane Strauss, I'm the boss around here!" she exclaimed loudly, making the whole guild goes into silence. All the people stopped chatting and turned their attention towards the two, including the group of children on one of the tables. (Erza, Cana, Gray, and Lisanna,)

Naruto stared impassively at the smirking girl. For some odd reason, he found this girl to be quite annoying, "Whatever," he said before walking past her with an uncaring expression on his face.

The sound of Gray's snickering rang through the silent guild hall. Mirajane's vein popped, she had been ignored! The white haired girl turned around and glared straight into the back of the blonde's head. "Get back here!" She yelled in anger and embarrassment as dark energy appeared around both of her hands. Mirajane was about to strike but was stopped by a pair of arms held her back.

"N-Nee-chan!" Her brother, Elfman pleaded as he held her tightly. Honestly, his sister's temper could be a pain sometimes.

The white haired girl flicked her body around wildly, trying to get out off of her brother's stronghold, "Let go of me, Elfman!" She demanded, but her brother wouldn't budge.

Naruto ignored the girl's threat and carried on walking forward to where Erza's table was. All the children sitting around the table watched in curiosity as the teen walked towards them, they suspected that he was older than any of them just by looking at his height. Erza smiled as she noticed the black Fairy Tail logo on his forearm.

"Black suits you," She said, causing the blonde to smirk lightly.

"You think?"

Gray and the others observed the blonde more clearly, the teen wore a simple white shirt, black shorts, and a pair of flip flops. The half-naked boy stood up and walked towards the older boy.

"Yo! I'm Gray," He greeted, before pointing his thumb towards the two girls behind him, "And those two are Cana and Lisanna," He said, smiling.

Naruto looked at the two girls before looking strangely at the half-naked boy. Why was he naked? A question for another day, "Well, it's nice knowing you all," He said before walking away towards the guild's exit.

Gray and the other stared dumbly at the blonde's back.

"He didn't even introduce himself," Cana said, slightly offended. The other two nodded in agreement with her.

Erza stared as the blonde walked outside the guild, "That's just how Naruto is, I guess," She sighed.

"Naruto? That's his name?" a certain female voice was heard behind them, "He was named after a ramen topping? Ha! That's so lame!"

All heads turned to see a cocky smile on Mirajane's face.

"Don't be mean nee-chan," Lisanna pouted cutely at her sister.

Mirajane scoffed and crossed her arms, "Anyway, Erza!" She said, pointing her finger rudely at the redhead, "He's your friend right? Teach him some manners, why don't you."

All the children backed away from the two as they saw a dark look on Erza's face.

"Are they going to fight?" They all thought, not wanting to get involved.

All of their expectations were thrown out of the window when the redhead 'hmphed' loudly and walked away towards the guild's exit. All the children's eyes widened in disbelief. Erza Scarlet, the overly serious girl ignored Mirajane's threat...

The oldest Strauss widened her eyes as she stood in shock, watching the redhead's retreating back.

She was completely ignored by her rival.

XXXX

Naruto strolled through the town with a carefree posture. He needed to find a cheap apartment since he doesn't have a lot of money, maybe around 10,000 or 20,000 jewels per month. He stopped walking when he noticed a certain redhead following him from behind.

"Naruto!"

The blonde turned around and stared at the redhead, "Yeah?" He asked casually.

"Why are you out here? Don't you want to meet the other guild members?" She questioned him.

Naruto gave her a thoughtful look and pointed his thumb over his shoulder, "I just want to find a place to stay first, maybe an apartment or something," He replied.

Erza nodded, "I see, you're looking for an apartment," She said before smiling at him, "Follow me, I know just the place,"

The blonde watched as the armored girl walked off. He scratched his head, was it just him or had Erza became more serious in the past two years.

...

The two continued walking, talking about random things for about ten minutes or so before stopping in front of a luxurious looking building. Naruto stared blankly before turning his head to the redhead beside him. He sweat dropped as he noticed the sparkles in her eyes.

"There's no way I can live here," Naruto stated, causing the younger girl to turn around and frowned.

"Why not? It's not like you're broke, right?" She asked.

The blonde scoffed, "Sorry to disappoint you, but I am," He said before walking away. Raleigh had rubbed off on him a bit.

The redhead looked at his back in slight disappointment. Honestly, she just wanted an excuse to go inside and look at the rooms. This was, after all. The most expensive and well-known apartment in Magnolia.

"Wait," Erza said, stopping the blonde.

Naruto turned around and stared at the armored girl, "What is it?" He asked.

The redhead stared back, "How much do you have on you? I know a cheap place you could stay," She said.

The blonde raised an eyebrow in consideration, "I have around 40,000 on me," He said, causing Erza to nod at the information.

"Alright, I know just the place," She said, smiling before walking off into the other direction.

The blonde teen stared at her for a moment, he sighed tiredly before following along. Just where was she taking him to now?

After a bit of traveling;

The two came to a stop in front of an old, rundown looking flat just on the edge of Magnolia. Naruto stared blankly before tilting his head towards the redhead.

"What the hell is this?" He questioned irritably.

Erza smiled and nodded, "A single apartment, of course," She said, somewhat proud of herself.

Naruto looked back at the apartment and grimaced, the building looked like crap, some part was rusted and looked unstable. He mentally sighed, hopefully, the rooms were decent.

"Whatever, let's go," He said as he adjusted his backpack before walking towards the entrance.

They talked to the landlady and were quite surprised, the rent was about 20,000 jewels per month, and the rooms were pretty decent. It has a shower, kitchen, and two bedrooms. Feeling pleased with the place, Naruto decided to rent one. The blonde happily dropped his belongings onto the wooden floor of his new room, he looked around and smiled. The place doesn't have anything yet, only a small refrigerator and a cheaply made bed. Naruto didn't know why, but having a home felt kind of refreshing.

"Well then, I will be going now. See you at the guild" Erza said before walking out.

The blonde turned around and waved at her, "Yeah later," He said, "Thanks for the help, though, I appreciate it,"

The redhead smiled and nodded before closing the door behind her as she walked out. She needed to continue searching for a certain pink haired Dragon Slayer. Naruto watched as the door closed behind her before laying down on his back, against the dusty floor. God, he really needed to clean this place up. He sighed and stared up at the ceiling, what should he do today? Honestly, there's nothing much to do, maybe he could go explore the town for a bit, and start working tomorrow?

The blonde shook his head. No way, too much effort, he had done so much today, and he could do that anytime. Naruto sighed as he felt sleep slowly taking over him.

A quick nap sounded like a good idea.

XXXX

The sound of high pitch cursing made Naruto's eyes shot open. He rubbed his ears in annoyance as the noises gotten even louder. Naruto sighed loudly before looking out the window to see an orange sunset… what a magnificent view, he really wanted to sit on the balcony and chill out, but the cursing totally killed it.

The blonde grumbled quietly as he got up and slid opened the door sized window. Naruto walked onto the balcony and looked down, trying to find what causing the irritating sound. He widened his eyes dumbly as he stared at the individuals below him. A pink haired boy who looked to be around the age of twelve or thirteen, and beside him was a flying… cat. The two were walking around in circles just outside of his apartment, muttering something about 'stupid Erza' and 'dumb lessons'.

"Hey!"

Natsu and Happy looked up from their thoughts and towards the sound of the newcomer, they shrieked back in fear as they saw the blonde's face. A twisted, angry snarl which gave off a furious animal vibe. The blonde's eyes narrowed as he glared harshly at them.

"Shut up," He growled.

Tears started to swell up in Natsu and Happy's eyes as they both stared at the angered blonde. They thought Erza was scary, but this was much scarier, it felt as if the blonde was going to rip their heads off. The two couldn't hold it in anymore, and let out a childish cry.

"Weaaaaahh!" Both cried, tears and snots streaming down their faces.

Naruto started to panic as he heard the sound of whispering from the nearby people who were passing by.

"Did he just made that child cry?" An old lady muttered.

"Oh dear, poor boy," A single mother murmured.

"What a bad brother," Some teenage girls around his age whispered to one another.

"That blondie is terrible," An old fart spoke aloud.

The blonde began to panic even more when the pink haired boy started to cry louder, and people started to gather.

"O-oi! Don't cry!" He shouted, hoping to calm the younger boy down.

The sound of crying didn't stop, and Naruto had no choice. He jumped down the two story apartment and dashed towards the two. The teen quickly grabbed the two by the head and dashed back straight inside his apartment, closing the doors and windows. He threw the two across the room and sighed.

Natsu and Happy ran towards each other and hugged tightly as if it was the end of the world.

"H-Happy!"

"Natsu!"

A vein popped on Naruto's forehead as the annoying sound rang through his ears. He turned and looked at the two with shadow over his eyes.

"Oi you two," He said darkly causing the boy and the cat to flinch and crawled backward until their backs were pressed against the wall. Seeing this action, Naruto could not help but mutter, "What the hell?" He watched the two cowered in fear. Were they scared of him?

"S-Stay way demon!" Natsu's squeaky voice echoed through the empty apartment.

Naruto's could only sweat dropped as he stared at the two. This was ridiculous!

Oi," He called, trying to get them out of their whimpering.

All efforts were gone to waste when the two did not stop and Naruto's patience was running out.

"Shut up!" The blonde screeched loudly, so loud that all the people of Magnolia stopped for a moment.

Natsu and Happy quickly shut their mouth and sat up straight, not wanting to taste the demon's wrath. The pink haired boy slowly peeked up and his eyes widened as he spotted a Fairy Tail logo on the blonde's forearm.

"Hey, you're a Fairy Tail mage!" He jumped up and pointed at the older teen.

Naruto stared dumbly at the pink haired boy, that change of mood was way too quick. What a weirdo.

"Ah, this?" The blonde said as he held up his arm, looking at the black Fairy Tail mark, "I just joined not too long ago,"

Natsu and Happy both cheered in delight, "Wuuah! Let's fight!" Exclaimed the pink haired boy, causing the whiskered teen to look at him strangely.

"What? No," Naruto rejected without any hesitation.

Natsu's happy facial drained away and was replaced with a dejected one, "Eh? Why not?!" He fumed.

The blonde sighed in annoyance. What was up with this brat, asking for a fight out of the blue. He stared straight into Natsu's brown eyes. Maybe he should try and change the subject? "Hey, earlier you were muttering something about Erza. What were you talking about?" He asked.

The young Dragon Slayer frowned as he remembered what happened earlier, "Erza, Damn her! Damn her and her stupid lesson!" He yelled out in irritation.

Naruto raised his eyebrow, "What lesson?" He thought aloud.

"She always forces me to write those letters thing! I told her so many times that I can read, and besides. I'm a mage! Mages don't need to learn, it's all about fighting!" Natsu whined childishly and Happy nodded in agreement.

Naruto watched the younger boy threw a tantrum before sitting himself down cross-legged. This brat was really stupid… the teen moved his hand towards Natsu's head and flicked it, causing the boy to flinch in pain.

"Ow! What was that for!" Growled the pink haired boy as he rubbed his forehead painfully.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked.

Natsu widened his eyes, he completely forgot!

"I'm Natsu!" He said cheerfully before pointing his finger to the cat beside him, "And that's Happy!"

"Aye!"

The blonde nodded, remembering the names, "Mine's Naruto," He introduced.

A brief silence appeared between the two.

Reaching into his pockets, Naruto pulled out a small leaflet with children pictures on it.

"Natsu," Naruto called, catching the younger boy's attention. Seeing that Natsu was listening, he carried on, "Read this," He said, pointing his finger to the first sentence on the leaflet.

The pink haired boy tilted his head but did as he was asked.

"Meg…nelio's… cop ten restaurants?"

Shaking his head lightly, Naruto corrected.

"Magnolia's top ten restaurants,"

Natsu frowned, "Hey! I know that!"

"Aye!"

The teen couldn't help but sigh at the boy. This brat has a long way to go.

"No, you see. This is where you said it wrong…,"

…

And so began Natsu's secret training.

XXXX

(The next day)

Naruto stared at the quest board in front of him. There were many D class jobs he could do around town; the pay wasn't much, but a number of jobs he could take at once was good. He could finish these simple jobs in just ten minutes. They were simply just odd jobs. The blonde snatched as many D classes as he possibly could, before checking it with the master.

"Hmm, why are you doing so many D classes?" Makarov asked curiously, "Kids your age normally wants to do something much more exciting,"

Naruto scoffed, "I do them because they're easy. Besides, I'm seventeen. I'm not a kid anymore,"

The midget chuckled, "Whatever you say, to me, you're still a kid," He said jokingly.

"You're as bad as Giladrts," The blonde shot back before strolling away, not noticing the midget laughing loudly.

"N-Naruto," The sound of a wimping Natsu rang through the blonde's ears, causing him to turn around.

Naruto grimaced slightly as he saw the condition Natsu was in, bandage warped around his head, bruises on his arms, and he even got a black eye.

"What the hell happened to you?" He asked.

The pink haired boy flopped down onto the nearby table, completely exhausted.

"Your technique didn't help at all," He whined, causing Naruto's vein to pop.

"I wasn't being serious, you dimwit," He stated plainly.

After teaching Natsu how to read, the boy had started asking him about fighting techniques, and being the lazy ass he was. He gave the young Dragon Slayer the most half arsed answer of all time.

_"Throw sand for distraction,"_

…

Realizing something. Naruto looked at the younger boy, "Did Erza do that to you?" He asked.

"Aye!" Happy chirped, Natsu nodded.

The blonde gave out a long sighed, does that girl not know how to hold back or something? "Well, whatever," He said before walking away, "Be sure to take it easy," He said over his shoulder. Naruto was about to leave the guild before noticing a certain white haired girl blocking his path. He clicked his tongue quietly as he stared at the goth girl, Mirajane, "What do you want now?" He asked, irritated.

The girl flicked her hair back and did a pose, "It seems like you're going on a mission all by yourself, do you need a hand?" She asked in a superior tone, causing the blonde to stare impassively at her.

"What? No, go freeload somebody else," He said simply before walking pass her.

Mirajane could only stare in shock, this person. Not only did he ignored her once, but twice! Nobody had ignored her before. She gritted her teeth in anger, this guy seriously pissed her off. The white haired girl froze as she heard the sound of snickering behind her. She slowly turned around, only to see a certain redhead covering her mouth, trying to hold in her laughter.

"What's so funny, flat chest girl!" She hissed out in embarrassment.

Erza stopped her snickering and narrowed her eyes, "What did you call me? Ape girl!" She snarled.

Mirajane clenched her fists, "You're asking for a fight?!"

"Bring it!" Erza shouted as she coated her fist in Haki before dashing at her rival.

The said rival did the same with her right arm, turning it into one of a Demon's with her Take Over magic. Both crashed against each other and shockwaves like energies were sent flying through the guild hall. The nearby guild mates hurriedly backed away, not wanting to get involved between the two female's fight, especially the kids.

Makarov sighed, he needed to stop them before they tear the whole guild down.

XXXX

Mirajane grumbled in annoyance as she walked through Magnolia's public park. She rubbed her stomach and flinched in pain. Erza's armored coated fist hurts like hell. If the master didn't interfere she would probably have lost and made a fool out of herself. The goth girl gritted her teeth and clenched her fist tightly. Naruto, that bastard! Never in her life at Fairy Tail had she been treated like that, completely ignored and insulted. That stupid blonde walked around the guild like he owned the place. Seriously, it pissed her off. A long, tiring sigh escaped the white haired girl's mouth as she thought about the blonde, if she sees him again, she would teach him a lesson not to mess with her.

Lost in her own thoughts, Mirajane sat herself down on one of the public benches. She crossed her legs, leaned back and looked up at the blue sky.

"What a pain," She muttered to herself, unaware of the certain blonde sitting beside her.

"Tell me about it,"

...

The white haired girl widened her eyes in surprise. That voice! She looked to her side before jumping out of the bench and pointed her finger at the newcomer.

"You!" She hissed out at the casual blonde.

"Me," Naruto repeated after her.

Honestly, he just wanted to relax and enjoy the weather after finishing doing all the D class missions and earned himself some pretty decent money. Everything was good and the day was completed for him, but it didn't last long when a certain Strauss showed up and unconsciously sat next to him.

Mirajane scowled as she stared at the blonde's carefree posture, "Dammit, he really pisses me off," She murmured to herself, but the blonde heard clearly.

He stared back at her with a half arsed expression. Seriously, what was her problem?

"If you dislike me that much then why are you talking to me?" He asked.

Mirajane growled before ruffling her hair wildly, "Uurrgh! You piss me off!" She exclaimed, pointing her finger at the blonde, "Everything about you just makes me angry!"

Naruto just stared at her. He sighed before getting up, "Whatever, you're just like a little kid," He said as he began to walk away, not wanting to hear any more of the younger girl's complaints.

The white haired girl stared speechlessly before clenching her fist in anger and embarrassment. He was going to blow her off once again.

"Stop right there!" She yelled, making the blonde stop.

He looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow, "What now?" He asked in somewhat annoyance.

Mirajane smirked, "Fight me," She challenged.

Naruto looked at her blankly before he scoffed loudly and walked away. Mirajane gaped like a fish. She stared at the retreating blonde's back. Her challenge was completely ignored, and what was up with that scoff. Was he mocking her? She gritted her teeth as anger builds up inside her.

**"Take Over: Satan Soul!"** She roared as dark Magic surrounded her body before exploding outwards.

Naruto widened his eyes as he felt the burst of Magic energy behind him. He turned around, only to meet with a palm crashing against his face. The white haired girl tightened her grip onto the blonde's face, making the claws dig into his skin. Naruto winced in pain as he unconsciously moved both of his hands and grabbed onto the girl's demonic arm, trying his best to pull it off.

Mirajane spread her wings before flying straight into the air, causing Naruto to widened his eyes in surprise as he felt the ground left his feet. She sped up and rocketed towards the edge of the town where there was a wide, opened area. She tossed the blonde up high into the air with all her might before getting into a kicking stance. As Naruto came flying down, Mirajane did a powerful roundhouse kick in mid-air.

Feeling the impact hit his stomach. Naruto coughed out air as he was sent flying towards the ground. The earth shattered into pieces as he crashed. Dust enveloped the blonde while he laid in the middle of the crater. He slowly sat up and rubbed his blood stained face, the wounds were already healed. Naruto stood up and watched as the dust disappeared. He looked towards the floating girl and raised his eyebrow in surprise.

Mirajane had completely changed her image, her body was now covered in flat, square shaped scales like parts. Her eyes, eyelashes, ears, and hair all changed drastically, and dark thin markings appear all over her body. Her forearms and hands became covered in scales, and each sprout a fin-like protrusion on its outer side. She also grew a large, stocky tail, seemingly made out of metal plates or scales.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and snarled at her, "What the hell was that for?" He asked.

The white haired girl glided down and landed softly onto the ground before looking at the blonde, "That was for mocking me," She stated, "What? Did it hurt?" She mocked.

The whiskered teen did not say anything and just stared calculatingly at her. From what he could tell, her strength was far beyond one of a normal fifteen or sixteen-year-old. It was probably something to do with this Take Over Magic of hers.

"Whatever," He said, picking his ear in a bored manner, "Let's get this over with already, I want to go and take a shower,"

Mirajane narrowed her eyes as she stared at him with an irritated expression. Even though he was clearly at disadvantage, he was still able to act like that. It annoyed her to no end. Without a warning, the white haired mage sprang into action. She rocketed forward, clenching her fist and covering it with dark Magic before striking Naruto right in the middle of his stomach.

The blonde coughed as more air were knocked out of his lungs. The monstrous force of the punch sent him flying backward, making him crash against the rock behind him, shattering it in the process. Mirajane watched the blonde in slight worry. Sure, she didn't like him, but she didn't want to kill him. Her worry was thrown out of the window as she spotted the blonde emerged from the pebbles, completely unarmed. She narrowed her eyes in slight confusion, that hit she landed on him should surely leave a mark.

She smirked at him smugly, "Hmm, you still can keep going?" She asked in a superior tone, causing the blonde to stare blankly at her.

"Yeah, I guess," He said plainly.

Mirajane narrowed her eyes. The blonde wasn't even taking this seriously, it seemed like she needed to step it up a notch. The white haired girl crouched down low, ready to dash towards her opponent. Naruto watched as the demonic girl rocketed towards him. He stood, unmoving as Mirajane got him into a combo. Left hook, right hook, uppercut, body shot, and a roundhouse kick to the left side of the head. Blood spilled across the grassy ground as he was sent staggering back a step. Naruto wiped the blood from his mouth as his injuries started to heal quickly in hisses of steam.

Gave a new meaning to the saying 'Takes a lick and keeps on ticking' for his prowess.

He smirked at the panting Mirajane before him, "What? Tired already?" He mocked.

The demonic girl glared before jumping back, getting some space between the two.

"Why aren't you attacking?" She hissed out through her panting as she stared at him, his face was covered in blood, and his white shirt was painted red. His face was a complete mess, and yet he stood tall like it was nothing. What was up with this guy?!

Naruto looked at her before wiping his blood stain face with his forearm. He spat out the bloody taste in his mouth, "I couldn't be arsed," He stated plainly.

The demonic girl stared wide eyes at the bloody blonde, her face twisted in anger as dark waves of Magic erupted from her body, and gusts of wind blew against Naruto's face, drying the blood on his whiskered face.

Mirajane was pissed beyond word, this bastard was mocking her! She leaped forward with all her might, shattering the ground behind her. She swung her fist down at the blonde, only for him to jumped to the side, avoiding the attack completely. The earth shattered into bits and a blast of shockwave erupted from the impact when Mirajane's fist came into contact with the earth's crust, blowing some nearby pebbles away a few feet while making Naruto stumble. The blonde quickly regained his balance before looking towards the demonic girl, he raised his eyebrow in curiosity as he saw her taking a stance.

"I will make you regret going easy on me!" She yelled as a large, black globe gathered between her hands. She gritted her teeth as she struggled to keep the black globe together, she hasn't tried this before. Putting all of her Magic into a single attack. She was probably going to be drained after using this, but it was going to be worth it. The black globe got bigger and bigger by seconds until it was half the size of her body. The globe shook violently in her hands, waiting to be unleashed.

Naruto stared worriedly as he saw the look on Mirajane's face, she was sweating heavily and was struggling to keep up the attack.

"Oya~ Oya~ don't push yourself too hard," The blonde called out with worry in his voice, but to Mirajane's ears, it sounded sarcastic.

"Shut up!" She yelled out before lunging the massive black globe forward, **"Soul Extinction!"** She roared as a massive black-purple beam fired from her hand, towards the blonde. Naruto stared numbly as the massive black beam slowly making its way towards him. He could feel the heat from here. The whiskered teen smirked lightly before pulling back his fist and struck forward, leaving a massive crack in the air. The beam collided with the crack and exploded. Massive shockwaves were sent everywhere, ripping the crust of the earth, sending trees flying as well as catching the attention of the civilian of Magnolia.

Mirajane blocked the strong gust of wind with her forearms as her Take Over Magic disappeared. She could feel herself losing consciousness at any moment, but she tried to stay awake to see the result.

As the dust stared too clear. Mirajane widened her eyes in disbelief. Stood at the opposite side was a blood stained Naruto with his fist extended forward. Behind him were the trees, and grassy field. It seemed as if the blonde had blocked her strongest attack with ease. The white haired girl gritted her teeth and dug her finger into the dirt before drifting into unconsciousness.

"D-Dammit," She murmured.

Naruto grimaced in disgust as he moved around, the blood stains made his body all stick, he really wanted to get a shower as soon as possible. The blonde looked towards Mirajane's side and whistled in surprise. The area on her side was completely obliterated, the trees and the ground were burnt to crisp. He had to admit, it was a very powerful attack.

Naruto strolled towards the unconscious girl and sighed.

"You're such a pain you know that?" He said to no one in particular before picking the girl up and slung her over his shoulder.

He needed to get out of here before anyone finds out, and maybe take her back to the guild.

Naruto sighed once again as he slowly made his way back towards town with the unconscious girl over his shoulder. Today was such a tiring day.

Maybe he should ask Gildarts to take him out on a mission so he could at least make enough money where he didn't have to leave his apartment.

* * *

**And that is a wrap here folks. Again i used some of my own thoughts to write this chapter out, but mostly based it off the story Quake (Naruto/Failry Tail where Naruto has Gura-Gura no Mi) so the next time I post it should show some interaction between Naruto and the rest of the guild.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, Chapter 5 is ready to go. Now, before I go into the story, I was given a PM that had a reasonably good and compelling argument. So rather than simply go with it, I want to ask you to go to my Profile Page and vote on the new poll I have placed, it's a simple Yes/No question and is a easy choice, and with that out the way, here is the chapter.**

* * *

Mira groaned softly as her eyes squeezed a bit before slowly opening. The light overhead was almost blinding, but it soon passed to reveal a simple ceiling. A small fan spinning slow enough that the air remained nice and cool. She felt a cold cloth on her forehead and reached up to take it off. Slowly sitting up, she looked around and noticed that she wasn't at the guild infirmary nor her own home, which begged the question of where she was. Her answer came in the form of a door to her right opening to reveal a wave of steam entering the room where she saw a naked Naruto wrapped up in only a towel around his waist.

She felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment, she was in Naruto's apartment, and he was..._naked!_ Oh, this was not how she planned on waking up. Naruto uncaring of her being awake simply walked over to his dresser, opened a drawer and removed a pair of underwear and slipped his feet into it and up his legs. He then opened a different drawer and pulled out a pair of shorts and slipped them on as well under the towel before he simply took the towel off and placed it around his neck before he turned around and coughed into his hand, "So sorry, bout that. I thought you would still be sleeping." he told her which allowed her to see his slightly glowing cheeks.

Oh, so he was human after all. Mira felt her blush as well, "N-No, it's alright. I thank you for taking care of me when you didn't have to." she told him.

"I didn't mind, I mean you did push yourself really hard and hurt yourself, and to be honest I would have felt bad if anything had happened while I could have prevented it." he told her.

**"Bah, that's a freaking lie and you know it. You wanted to bring her here so you could look at her while she slept in your bed." **Kurama said.

_"Shut up ero-kitsune!" _Naruto thought as his cheeks heated up a bit more from Kurama's words.

**"You're not denying it either." **Kurama chuckled, which for him was a victory in itself.

Naruto cut the mental connection for his bijuu and cleared his throat, "Well, I at least hope you're feeling better, right?" he asked her.

"I'm fine. I just passed out from exhaustion." Mira told Naruto who nodded, "Thank you, for taking care of me while I was incapacitated." she told him.

"Yea, no problem. Like I said, I would have felt bad if anything happened." he told her again. With his piece said he walked towards the door, "Feel free to help yourself to anything in the apartment as a way for me to apologize." he said opening a door that led out.

"Wait." Mira said stopping him in his tracks, "Before you go, can you at least tell me how you stopped my strongest attack so easily?" she asked him.

"Seismic Energy manipulation. A small amount anyways." he said calmly before he left and closed the door softly.

Mira felt her eyes widen in shock, he used a fucking Earthquake on her!? WHAT THE HELL?! And he didn't do any outlying damage to the surrounding area when he stopped her attack, geez his control over his magic must be something else. No wonder Erza was so respectful towards him, he was easily on par with Gildarts at only a quarter the man's age. He was gonna be a utter monster when he reached adulthood. No, scratch that, he was gonna be unbeatable and hold no equal when he reached his prime. Kinda made her regret challenging him the way she did now that she looked back on it, she never stood a chance against that kind of Magic Power.

While she reminisced on her mistake, Naruto was busy doing other things.

-With Naruto-

Entering the guild, Naruto found just the person he was looking for, "Ah, there you are Erza, let's go. We got something to do." he said to her as he grabbed her by the back of her armor.

"What, wait a minute what are you doing, put me down this instant Naruto!" she cried out at the blonde.

"Nope, we gotta go, besides I thought after all this time you'd wanna see old man Raleigh and check up on him, I mean the guy is in his late eighties after all." he told her as he proceeded to drag her out the guildhall.

"Well, you could have told me that before you just decided to kidnap me!" she cried out.

"Trust me, this isn't a kidnapping." Naruto said as he sat her down but wrapped a arm around her shoulder causing her to blush, "I think it'd do the old man good to see you after the past six months of no visitors." he said happily, "Maybe next time we'll bring Natsu and Gray for entertainment." he said with a laugh that caused Erza to crack a smile of her own.

"Ok, so we're going to visit Raleigh-san, I can work with that." she said.

"No, _you'll _be visiting him. I on the other hand have something that I need to to over in Hargeon that can't afford to wait." he told her.

"Really, what is so important you can't come visit him with me?" the redhead asked him.

"Erza, I just left the man's company a few weeks ago, trust me, he _isn't_ missing me. You on the other hand have yet to go and see him in nearly three years, I think it'll be a nice change of pace for the old fossil." he told her.

"You still haven't answered me." she scowled at the blonde.

"I have some things I need to get before I can do anything else. These are apparently very high priority items the the old man purchased before I left. All I really know is that they just came in and I have to get them before they get thrown in the garbage." he informed the redhead.

"Oh, well I guess I can understand that." she said. Boarding the train he sat across from her and leaned back, "Hargeon will be the first stop, so I'll be leaving you on your own to finish travelling to the old man." he told her calmly.

"Ok, I can work with that. How long should this trip be for you?" she asked him.

"Don't really know, but I'll try and come join you at the old man's house when I finish up at Hargeon. At most it shouldn't take no more than a few minutes for me to grab the items he got and then come by and check up on him." he told her.

Erza nodded her head, "I can work with that, I guess I'll see you when your trip to Hargeon is over." she said in acceptance.

"Yea, well, I just hope I can actually find the place I need to go to get the old timer's stuff." Naruto grumbled.

**"You should be able to. I mean while your sense of direction here is just horrible, I don't see why you wouldn't be able to as Hargeon is a small place with very few businesses that deal in trade." **Kurama said. Naruto agreed, but then he was reminded of how he had encountered Acnologia, **"But on the off chance you do get lost, ask for directions. Wouldn't want you to wander off and get into another life or death fight like you did with that overgrown garden lizard." **the fox said chuckling to himself at the end.

When the stop for Hargeon came he bid farewell and quickly disembarked to find the store, which he soon located. He was lucky he managed to get directions from a traveling merchant who had actually just delivered Raleigh's package. Walking into the store he cleared his throat gaining the old woman who sat behind the counter's attention, "Uh, hi there, I'm here to pick up for a friend of mine, he goes by the name of Raleigh Silvers." he said calmly to her.

"Ah, you must be the young lad he ordered the package for, Naruto Uzumaki-kun right?" she asked him.

"Yea, but... but I thought, he ordered it for himself?" Naruto said in confusion.

"Raleigh-san ordered it, but never specified who it was for until a couple days ago. I assume he was ordering it as a fashional statement as it was rather impressive for a outfit, but now that I see you, I can understand why he made it so large. Come on, the package is this way." she said pulling the teen along. Looking at the blonde she couldn't help but ask, "Naruto-san, if I may as to be so bold, may I ask how tall are you exactly?" she asked him.

"I'm 6 feet 4 inches, give or take, why?" he asked her.

"Wow, and you are so young. You might be one of the tallest people when you stop growing." she said pulling a set of key's out and unlocking a door, "It's in here, let me lead you to it, I unfortunately have a lot of outfits in stock and many don't come claim them and I usually let them pile up back here. Weapons too if you're interested." she told him.

"Actually yea, I would like a weapon." he said.

"Oh, what kind are you looking for?" she asked him.

"Well, I remember when Raleigh-san told me of a old acquaintance of his used a spear, more specifically a nagitana to couple with his ability to fight at incredible efficiency. He was unfortunately also incredibly tall and had to have his custom made. You wouldn't happen to have any in stock would you?" he asked her.

"I have several nagitana in here, i can give it to you as a gift for being such a nice young man." the elderly woman said smiling at him.

"Oh geez, you ain't gotta do that, I'll gladly pay for one now that I know you have some here for sale." he sale.

"Nonsense, I insist you take this as a gift." she said as she stopped and motioned to a dress mannequin with a incredible sight on it, "Here's the package, I believe he wasn't ordering it for himself, but rather; for you." she said rubbing the shocked blonde on the back, "I'll step around the shelf to let you try it on, he left me a set of instructions for how he wants it worn and I left it pinned to the mannequin. Just call me when you're finished and I'll help you locate the Nagitana you'll need." she told him before walking around one of the shelves to let him get changed.

Naruto couldn't be more awed by the outfit, it was just like the stories he had heard, but there were also noticeable differences than the one he had heard about in the old pirates stories.

-With Erza-

With the young redhead who was infatuated with a certain dumb blonde who was dense as a box of rocks, she had finally arrived at Raleigh's house. She was very happy to see him after all this time, but she couldn't wait to tell him of the adventures she took part in. However, what she was seeing now made her heart quiver in fear. Medical personnel were bustling around the house and speaking rapidly. Erza quickly pulled out the Vivre card that the elderly pirate had given her and nearly dropped it. I-It was burning away into ash. She didn't hesitate to begin running to the house, "Raleigh-san, I'm here!" she called out.

"Young lady, we have to ask, only close family and caretakers are allowed around him, he's not faring well and we are trying our best to treat him." a nurse said.

"L-L-Let her." the old pirate voiced out.

"Alright." the medical practitioner said letting her run by where she fell to her knees and literally skid to a stop by his bed.

"Raleigh-san, what's wrong?" she asked in worry.

"Age has caught up to me my dear." he said softly, "It's time for me to begin my next journey and for the new era to begin. Your era." he said as she gripped his hand.

"B-But I haven't told you of my adventures in Fairy Tail, I should have came by sooner so I could have told you about them. And Naruto came and joined too, I wouldn't have been able to get as far as I have without him and your teachings to me." she said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Erza, sweet little Erza." the old Pirate whispered as he softly took her hand in his now very cold one, "I think you and I both know you made it as far as you did by doing what you knew was right. We just helped give you the nudge." he said to her, "I think it's just a sad thing that I haven't been able to see you blossom into the lovely rose I know you'll become." he said as he tenderly squeezed her palm.

"Please, don't go. Don't leave me alone like Rob-Ji-chan did to me." she pleaded with him.

"I can't do that Erza-kun. It's just that my time has come for me to join my captain again. My era closes, and it allows for your era to open up the future for a much better wave to carry you forth." he said as he closed his eyes, "Now, why don't you... make the... best... of... it..." he said as his breathing slowed down before abruptly stopping. The great Pirate, had passed away.

But he passed away with a proud smile on his face.

The redhead was unable to move, her body had frozen and gone numb. She made no move to stop the doctors as the pulled her away from the deceased warrior to try and resuscitate him, but in the end, all they met was failure.

Raleigh Silvers, was dead.

-Back with Naruto-

He had finished changing, and he had to admit, the old pirate had a great style in clothes. He was still skeptical about the fact that the old pirate had bought such a outfit for him, but he wasn't going to deny the old man's gift. He cleared his throat, "I'm done changing." he said.

"Alright, let me see you." the old woman said coming out from her spot that allowed Naruto his privacy, "Oh my." the old woman said before smiling, "I must admit if I was 60 years younger I would be all over you, so handsome and alluring." the old woman said.

"Hahaha, please don't." Naruto said laughing nervously.

"Pssh, you wish, I'm already married young man." the old woman teased him before coming up and walking around, "I must say he had accurate measurements when he asked me to make this for you." she said as she moved the cape a bit and nodded, "Alright, I'll let you take any weapon you want, as promised. So go ahead and look over in the eastern corner of this place and there should be weapons you might like besides the naginata." she told him pointing in the direction he was meant to go.

Naruto nodded his head, "Thanks, I'll make sure to run anything I find by you just in case." he said to her and got a nod.

"I'll be at the front if you need me." she told him.

With that the old woman left, and Naruto then made his way over to where the old woman kept her weapons stored at. He was surprised by the sheer amount she had in stock, there were hundreds of them. Swords, spears, war-hammer's large scythe's or executioner blades (Could they be considered the same type of weapon?) and of course the unusual weapons. For instance, there was a golden glove with several small indention in the fingers and the back of the hand, lame in his opinion as he had no idea what its purpose was, and not to mention there was a large shield with a red white and blue paint theme with a large star in the middle of the damn thing. He had to admit, it was very smooth and light in terms of weight.

Then, he found something interesting. While he had a idea of what he wanted as a way to try and channel his Quake based abilities, he had nothing that could channel or focus his electrical based abilities. What he found, was something that e would simply call a large cube of metal with a handle attached to it. It wasn't all that impressive as weapons went: its metal stock a tad too short-barely large enough for his palm-its business end a stolid block of iron.

Locked within his fingers, however, it became a weapon of almighty destruction.

He decided he would hold onto it and ask the old woman about it. And with hat he walked over to the several weapon racks of naginata's. He found several to be severally lacking as he had tried to channel some of his Quake power into them, but either the hilt shattered or the blade itself (All of which he found a large trash dumpster and threw them inside and buried them.) broke into pieces. After going through roughly ten of them even Kurama was getting annoyed, **"Bah this is so pointless, why not just take the hammer and go, you don't need some special spear to channel the ability of a earthquake when you fight. That golden staff was able to channel your energy as you improved its density using the Armament Haki you learned to use." **the fox said.

"Well, I'm not leaving until I can actually find a weapon I can use in conjunction with my Gura-Gura no Mi powers. The hammer seemed to channel my lightning powers just fine when I tested them, so I wanna make sure I can find a weapon I can use with the tremendous power of the Quake Fruit." he said aloud as he was on his own at the moment.

**"Bah, you're just being picky. Slap a durability seal or hell a hundred onto one of them and just be grateful to have one." **the fox grunted.

Naruto rolled his eyes and grabbed another and looked at it, "Hey Kurama, doesn't this one seem familiar to you?" he asked the fox.

Humming in thought he looked through Naruto's eyes and hummed again, **"You know, for once your right it does seem familiar, try and channel your seismic energy through it." **he urged Naruto with a curious feeling.

Shrugging, he did as such and watch in awe as rather than shattering into bits, the tip of the naginata gained a silver-white hue before a large bubble formed out the center of the blade before shattering and allowing the aura to coat the entire blade in a _POP _which made Naruto grin, "Kurama, you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked.

**"You want it?" **the fox asked.

"Well yes, but it's not just that. It's Whitebeards weapon, oh what was its name? Murakumogiri or something like that?" he asked in curiosity. **"Something like that" **Kurama nodded to himself. Looking at the weapon he saw that that the weapon Murakumogiri is a massive Tomoe type naginata, with a striped pole, with the stripes being all red and yellow ending in a spherical pommel, and a large, curved blade attached to the pole with a brass bolster, decorated with a relief of a sea snake, and langets protruding onto the blade itself.

"Well, it looks like we were given another gift by old man Whitebeard besides his power, he gave us his blade as well." Naruto said softly.

**"I think that Lady Luck is just trying to get your hopes up. I'd brace for something in the future Naruto." **he said to the blonde.

"Yea, no kidding there Kurama." he said.

**"Hmph. well seeing as you found not one but two weapons, why don't we get out of here and let the old bat what we found." **he told his container.

"Yea, wouldn't wanna be late in meeting old man Raleigh now would we." Naruto chuckled.

**"Well, tell that old bat what you found and let's get out of here." **the fox said to his host.

"Alright alright, don't get your tails in a twist." Naruto grumbled out. Walking to the front of the store he showed the Naginata and the hammer to the old lady and she inspected them with a scrutinizing gaze, "I see you grabbed the hammer of the Thunder God Thor, Mjolnir. A very nice choice for those electrical abilities I sense inside you, a very devastating choice as only one other was able to life it besides you, but she never accepted it." the old shop keeper said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Oh, well, you see this hammer is a special hammer." she said to him as she placed her hands on it.

"I kinda got that when you called this thing the Hammer of the Thunder God. However, you didn't clarify on it." he said calmly.

"Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor." she said, "You already hold the power of the heavens in you, the lightning that courses through your veins. Your purity of heart, it allows you to hold the hammer in your hand. Your love of helping those in need, allows you to channel the power of the heaven's into the hammer and then strike your enemies." she said running her hand across the ancient metal.

"Well, it's a nice monologue, but I was just asking if I could take it with me as a type of focal point for my lightning abilities?" he asked.

Forged in the heart of a dying star. It's power has no equal as a weapon to destroy, or as a tool to build. It is a fit companion for such a kind young man willing to what needs to be done." she said smiling nostalgically at the hammer.

"Ok granny, I'm not exactly hearing a no, so does that mean I can take it?" he asked.

The old woman smiled, "Of course dear, seeing as you lifted it, you may take it." she told him before eyeing the large spear he had brought, "And I see you found a Naginata as well, a very nice one that won't bend under pressure and a good focal point as well for energy. Indeed a nice piece of work." she said, "I think it works most well for you." she said as she looked back to Naruto, "Now, seeing as these are both gifts, what can I get for you that would actually cost me money love?" she asked him.

It didn't take that long for him to answer, "Do you happen to have any whetstones?" he asked her.

"As a matter of fact I do, in fact I think you'll find this one to be to your liking." she said walking over to a shelf behind her and pulling out a large black whetstone that had large golden flakes across it, "A very rare type of whetstone, expensive in cost to find and purchase, but for you as a special deal, 20,000 Jewel." she told him.

"That's not a bad price." Naruto said as he reached into his pocket to pull out the money necessary for the purchase, 'Here ya go, 20,000 Jewel for a whetstone." he said smiling.

"Thank you dear, and please don't hesitate to Lady Sif's weapon workshop." she said smiling kindly at him.

"Trust me granny, I'll always come by for business." he said smiling at her.

Walking out the store he could only marvel the feel of the outfit that old man Raleigh had gotten him, and he had gotten a great weapon with it as well, oh he was so letting Raleigh getting him plastered for this amazing gift.

Walking to the train station he purchased a ticket to the location Raleigh lived in and happily boarded the train.

-30 minutes later-

Naruto felt the train come to a stop and grabbed his weapon. Quickly departing the car in which he used to travel and went to look for some stuff to get for the old man, however, as he turned to go for the exit, he saw a sight he thought he wouldn't see on a certain redhead. Erza had walked in with a shadowed expression and tears in her eyes. Walking over to her he stopped a couple feet from her and softly spoke her name, "Erza, what's the matter?" he asked softly.

Erza didn't respond.

"Erza, what's the problem?" Naruto said placing a hand on her shoulder drawing her visage up to his own.

"H-He's dead." she whispered.

Naruto shook his head, "Who's dead, what happened Erza?" he asked her.

"Raleigh-san... he died." she told him with tears spilling out of her right eye. And with that, she fell into his bare chest, something that she had yet to take notice of, and begun to ball like a newborn.

"Come on, let's get you home." Naruto whispered to her.

Returning to Magnolia, while the trip to the old man's house had been a waste of time apparently as he never go to say a true goodbye to the old man, Naruto led Erza to his apartment and let her pass out on his couch and draped a nice comforter blanket over her sleeping form. Guess he'd talk to her when she next woke up, and with that he left for the guild. It didn't take him long to reach the war zone he called a guildhall and enter. This allowed everyone inside to see his new outfit, and of course this had several young girls drooling at his chiseled muscles and rippling eight pack that most would have a hard time getting.

He wore a black bandanna around his head and adorned himself with a deep red cape that had a fur lining around his shoulder's and the boundary of the coat. That wasn't all as there were gold ringlets and beads attached to the fabric and ran around to the opposing side and attached to two large chains that were hooked around small rings attached to the front of the cloth which allowed the large coat to hang loosely from his broad shoulders and bore the Fairy Tail Guild symbol on the back shown in gold while the inside of the large cape was a deep red with golden designs in the shape of leafs and vines. The bottom of the cape is adorned with thick tassels that dangled underneath the large cape made out of a bright golden silk.

He is now clearly bare-chested, and wore light, loose pants that had a golden vine type design running up the sides of his legs that were tucked inside a pair of large black boots that had large overflows made of a white silk with red pinstripes at the bottom, and a gold and yellow striped sash is tied around around his waist. His left wrist has a gold chain linked bracelet on his left arm, and his right wrist had a silver one. In his right hand, was a very large spear, a nagitana in fact, that resembled the one from the stories that Raleigh had told him about Whitebeard when he was alive. Strapped to his right hip, was of course Mjolnir waiting to be unleashed on its enemies.

Makarov looked at the blonde teen and had to admit, it was a rather nice look for the young man. Naruto walked over to the bar and sat his weapon against the wooden expanse and sat on a stool next to the old man, "Hey Master." Naruto greeted him with a grin.

"Naruto my boy, I must say you make a woman's walking wet dream come true." he said laughing as Naruto rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Ah geez Master, don't give me that, I'm not special. This is just something old man Raleigh got me." he said.

"The spear and hammer too or did you choose those yourself?" Makarov asked him.

"I found them in a weapon shop and thought they would go well with my abilities, so I bought them." Naruto shrugged, actually he just lied, "Ok actually let me phrase that correctly. The old lady I got he outfit from gave me the hammer and naginata and old man Raleigh got me the outfit, I only bought a whetstone to keep the blade of my pole-arm sharp." he said.

"Hmph, must be nice getting things for free when we're usually paying for damaged property and goods." Makarov grumbled to himself.

Before Naruto could speak, a voice called out, "Naruto, hey, we need to go." causing him to turn.

"Huh?" he asked as he saw Olivia and the Thunder Legion at the door waving him over.

"Wait, where do we need to go?" he asked.

It was here that Mirajane came up and grabbed his hand, "Come on." she urged him.

"W-What, where are you taking me?" Naruto asked.

"You, me, and Olivia are going on a job. I think it's necessary for you to come." she told him as she dragged him away.

"But you guys haven't told me anything!" he said stopping, "Hold on, I need my bisento." he told the young woman as he reached out and grasped it just in time for her to literally rip him back into her grasp and drag him away out the door screaming for answers.

Makarov huffed again, "Lucky brat, doesn't even realize that those young girls are fighting over his affection." he muttered to himself.

-Outside-

"Alright, spill it, what's the job?" he asked.

"We'll tell you when we get on the train, but for right now, all you need to know is that this job is S-Class in nature and it pays 350 million Jewel." Olivia told him.

"Holy shit, and how much does that give me when split six ways?" he asked.

"Oh, the Thunder Legion are going on a different job, so it's actually just the three of us." Mirajane said smiling at him.

"Ok, that still doesn't answer the question." Naruto said back at her.

"It splits to 116 Million Jewel, give or take some." the silver haired beauty told him.

"Oh wow, maybe I can actually move into a slightly larger apartment so people can actually hang out." he said grinning.

"That's the spirit." Olivia said happily.

"Alright, let's get going!" Mira said pumping a fist.

And with that, yet another journey into the new era began with a incredible team being born.

* * *

**And that is a official wrap up, please dear reader's LIKE/FOLLOW/FAVORITE and let's not forget to REVIEW so I know you read this chapter. As I said before at the start of the chapter I have opened a blind poll on my profile and I want you all to go vote on it, though I won't be stopping the voting for another 6-8 chapters which is when the canon hopefully begins. We still have to go through this chapter, the S-Class exams, a Naruto vs Gildarts fight, and who knows what else we might have. Also, leave a comment on where you think the S-Class exams and their trials should be held in the comments.**

**1 Tenrou Island (Same as canon)**

**2 Domus Flau Colosseum (trial by combat/Naruto chunin exams mimicry)**

**3 Fire Falls of Zircon (Item Retrieval and fight of the strongest)**

**4 Sacred Mount Etna ( Trial of wits, survival, fight for the win)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, Chapter 6 is ready to go. And with nothing to say other than welcome back; here is the chapter.**

* * *

Naruto grunted as he slid back and had to duck under the swing of a massive hand that had tried to grab him before he spun around and sliced upwards with his bisento. The creature cried out as a gout of blood exploded from its body, gathering the power of his Gura-Gura no Mi, he coated the blade in unfathomable power and gave a yell as he swings it down. A thick vibrant white line forms in the air, pulsating with unquenchable energy and then turns into a massive bubble that wavers forth and then detonates in a dome of power as it rips the lab apart, "Dammit Mira, Take Over that damn demon!" Naruto roared.

"I don't know if I can, it's already so powerful!" the white hared devil cried out as she unleashed a beam of magic at it.

"Now's not the time Mira, just use Take Over on it!" Olivia cried out as she hurled a bolt of lighting down from the top of her perch and created a blinding dome of light that dispatched another dozen or so of its legion.

"I can't, I done said it's almost impossible!" she responded

"The more you wait, the more taxed we get, this thing already has nigh unlimited energy the more angry it gets, we can't fight forever!" Olivia shouted out.

"HRAH!" Naruto shouted as he thrust his fist forward and smashed the air to bits, a shockwave of epic proportions bursting into existence and blasting a majority of the transformed wizards that had tried to complete this particular S-Class Quest away from him and the member's of his group and destroyed a majority of the things in its path as it rushed off, "Man, what I wouldn't give for some of my other techniques." Naruto said as he ripped Mjolnir off his hip and allowed for the hilt to almost fall from his grasp where he ripped the small leather loop and begun to spin it, "You guys hold on here, I got a idea." he told them as he stopped spinning it and all of a sudden took off into the air.

"How the hell he know that hammer could do that?" Mira asked herself.

"I don't know, maybe he got it out of a catalog or something." Olivia said as she breathed heavily, "What really matters is he got those changelings off our back for the moment, now, would you please use Take Over on this thing?" Olivia asked.

"This thing, it's not even close to being a demon, it's more like a deity with how powerful it is, I can't do anything as my magic isn't affecting it." Mira seethed.

A loud roar drew their attention to the monster they were fighting. It was burning orange with deep red around it's arms and legs while it seemed to be a skeletal outlook, almost like it was a literal burning skeleton. It had a large... crown, as there are two metallic strips that point out in a straight direction before it curved upwards at a near immediate angle. The demon scowled at them, **"You cannot defeat me, for I am this world's doom!" **he roared out at the puny humans.

"Oh now he decides to talk to us." Mirajane huffed out.

"More like threaten us." Olivia observed.

**"You, child of mimicry, those blue eyes shall eventually take everything from you, and you won't have the strength to stop what happens next. Not even the boy who's grown in your heart will be able to counter me, for the end will come, _and it comes today!"_**

_"LEAVE THEM ALONE!"_ a shout came from above as a streak of lightning fell from the heavens before smashing down onto the fire demon's head and crushed the air to bits and split the world open, nearly throwing Mira and Olivia away from the gale force winds alone.

To understand just why they were fighting this particular monster, you'd have to go back several hours.

-Several hours earlier-

Naruto, Mira, Olivia had all boarded the train for the jobs destination. The steady clicks of the locomotive's wheels running along the steel tracks rebounded along the cabin's walls becoming something akin to a metronome in the quiet cart. Naruto's gaze rested upon the rolling landscape, a pensive look being worn upon his features. Naruto sighed readjusting his position to get comfortable for the remainder of the trip before the weight on his shoulder became all the more apparent.

Besides the consistent clacks of the train, the hushed snoozes of one person was the only other sound preventing total silence. (Seeing as Olivia wanted to use a different form of travel that didn't involve a train for some odd reason and thus she had opted to not ride the train leaving both Naruto and Mira on their own for the time being) Eyes closed as she rested her head against the comfortable shoulder of the person beside her, Mirajane's soft breathing was serene and peaceful as her cheek pressed against the comfortable fabric of Naruto's fur-lined cloak worn over his broad muscular shoulders. It was almost like laying on a cloud of softness.

She felt warm, as if a comfortable blanket of safety had wrapped around her for the first time in years.

Regretfully, she felt herself beginning to wake up as she regained consciousness. Blinking away the bleary haze out of her vision, Mirajane softly yawned, stretching her aching arms before wrapping them around her pillow once again while preparing to return to dreamland.

Her eyes promptly opened. She didn't bring a pillow with her on this request.

Sky-blue eyes gradually drifted towards the object that was definitely NOT a pillow, but instead an arm. The pair of orbs continued their journey upwards until they locked gazes with the open and fully awake cerulean eyes of Fairy Tail's most recent addition, exhibiting his most teasing grin with full force, "Sleep well?"

With a deliberate and eerie calm, Mirajane released the blond's arm from her hold, her facial features doing a highly commendable job of not betraying her internal humiliation despite the heat she could feel in her cheeks, "Tell anyone, and I'll spread all kinds of rumors about you." she calmly glared.

"Oh? So I can't show anyone these cute pictures I took?"

One moment Naruto was sitting in his seat normally, and the next he found Mirajane right on top of him, hands gripping the collar of his shirt while her knee pushed downwards onto the shinobi's gut. The young woman's pale cheeks were set aflame in a barely restrained blush, "Hand them over. Now."

Naruto's grin seemed to widen as he raised his hands up in surrender despite the growing pressure on his stomach, "You do realize that up until today I couldn't even afford a dirt cheap inn or buy my own food? Much less a camera of all things? You need to remember, I live in a dingy apartment for 20,000 Jewel a month." he told her grinning before there was a momentary pause of silence as he noticed something else, "Also could you get off? You're kind of scarring a child and his mother with how forward you're being..."

Mirajane followed Naruto's finger towards the cabin's door where a wide-eyed, blushing mother quickly covered her son's eyes before hurriedly ushering him back into the previous cabin, all the while muttering something about shameless teenagers nowadays. This time, Mirajane could not hide her embarrassment realizing she was effectively straddling Naruto. As her cheeks flushed into an uncomfortable shade of crimson, she returned back into her previous sitting position with her hands placed properly on her lap except this time on the opposite seat, "Jerk…"

Naruto chuckled good-naturedly, smile stretched wide like a fox, "So you never did explain what this job we're going on entails, could you explain it to me?" he asked her.

"It's a demon extermination. Apparently it's been kidnapping civilian's and doing something seeing as they are never seen or heard from again." he told him.

"A demon? What kind of demon?" Naruto asked curiously.

"A demon by the name of Surtur. It's a incredibly powerful Fire Demon with no equal. It was said he had been killed centuries ago, but apparently he's come back somehow. Other then that, I can't say as I am just as lost as you." she said shrugging.

"So, will you be using your Take Over on it to help grow stronger? I mean Elfman and Lisanna have you to look up to when it comes to things they can't do." Naruto said.

Kurama, however, was banging his head against the floor, **"Damn fucking fire brat. I thought he was gonna be gone forever after he destroyed himself in that attack against us. He was dead. DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT HOW COULD WE BE SO STUPID!" **he asked himself as a hole begun to form where he was bashing his head, **"I know that brat Zeref had to do something with this, I just know it." **he told himself. Of course while this was happening, the memories that had been forgotten in a past life begun to surface causing him to groan in pain while clutching his head.

Seeing his face contort as if he had eaten something sour Mira places a hand on his arm, "Hey, is everything alright, are you able to do the job?" she asked him worriedly.

"I-I'm fine, just a headache is all." he told her.

He was, but then again he wasn't at the same time. See, every time Naruto came back he would lose certain aspects of himself. It was always changing, but eventually he would gather himself and be whole. Last time he had been reborn he had lost his physical strength and had made up for it with mental strength. Now, it was his memories. As the train slowed to a stop, the duo disembarked, and looked around and noticed that there was hardly anyone around, "Sure is empty for one of the most populated area's in the country." Mira said looking at the few people walking around.

"That just means that us being here is necessary to put a stop to Surtur and anything else plaguing this place." Naruto muttered.

A crackle of thunder and suddenly lightning fell from the sky and revealed Olivia had arrived, "So much better than taking those slow trains." she muttered, "Could use a support for my back though." she muttered leaning back with her hands placed on her lower back.

"Or a smaller chest." Mira said looking at Olivia's breasts. What size were those, H-Cup. She had to be at least 98 centimetres with those things alone. Well, she couldn't talk, hers were starting to grow again, and she had just had to replace a bra for 80 centimetres with one for 85+ that went up to 90 so she was fast approaching the upper cup size as well.

Naruto cleared his throat, "Let's just look around and see what all leads we can gather before heading out to search for the demon." he told them.

"I agree, let's not spend so much time with our heads up our asses." Olivia agreed with Naruto.

"I don't know about you, but I honestly hope that this demon isn't a crazy sexual predator." the blonde male said.

"Just pray that there aren't any ghosts either." Mirajane said.

"Now before we go-" Olivia stated, Naruto's shout of "GHOST? WHERE?" was heard through the room before he noticed everyone looking at him. Clearing his throat, he looked to Olivia, "You may continue." he told her.

"You aren't afraid of ghosts are you?" she asked.

"I ain't afraid of no ghosts." he told her with a huff.

Shaking her head after learning a possibly exploitable tidbit about her male partner, Mira's sharp eyes returned to their vigilant search as they looked towards a nearby house's windows finding the glass panel's other side to be completely boarded up. She recalled that upon disembarking from their locomotive transport, they had not run into a single towns person.

There were not even attendants at the train station's ticket booth.

Mira suddenly stopped with Naruto doing the same, both observing their surroundings with a tentative wariness weighing on their shoulders, "We need to find the town hall. The mayor was the one who—" Mirajane's sentence was abruptly cut off by the sound of a loud piercing scream that resounded throughout every crevice in the ghost town.

Three sets of blue eyes instantly dilated, their pupils reflecting a sharpened sense of awareness that snapped towards the source of the fearful cry. The two blondes and single white haired beauty each exchanged a look before sprinting off towards the origin of the scream.

The sounds of their footsteps rapidly running across the unpaved ground were quiet yet rushed as they navigated through backstreets and alleyways eventually finding the first actual person in Marigold. Huddled and backed into a corner, eyes petrified with fear, a young girl with shoulder length blonde hair, fair peach skin, and sparkling emerald eyes stared face-to-face with what could only be described as a hound from hell. Her small dainty hands were scratched and lightly bleeding as they pressed themselves against the coarse stone alley way ground while her slender legs continued to backpedal against the concrete wall with a relentless fervor, desperate to get as far away from their demise as possible.

Even though there was no longer any room to back away, the young girl's fear-addled mind could only remain terrified in the gaze of those horrid blue eyes.

The hound was at least two meters tall and one meter wide. Its fur coat was reminiscent to that of a fire that had long since died out. Dark, gray ash covered the canine's midnight black fur while a grizzly tail swished back and forth with an almost predatory playfulness. Its most terrifying features were the burning azure flames leaking from the corners of its mouth along with the glowing blue embers that comprised its sharp eyes.

A low growl rumbled from its throat as it revealed the rows of sharpened, jagged teeth adorning its mouth. Its paws tightened themselves before they pounced off the ground launching the nightmarish dog towards its defenseless prey.

Time seemed to grow still at that very moment for Elizabeth. She had only ventured out into their once safe and tranquil town in hopes of finding food for her town's orphanage where she lived. She hadn't expected to find a hell-hound chasing after her and she certainly hadn't expected to be trapped with nowhere else to run.

"Someone... " she tried to scream, desperate to wring out something— anything to call for help, yet nothing came. Her voice had long since left her with her life not too far behind it.

The hound's claws, sharp enough to cleave a person's limb clean off, were mere inches away from her neck.

Elizabeth squeezed her eyes shut, hoping for only a quick end to her life.

Expecting to hear the revolting sound of her flesh being ripped away from her, she stiffened upon feeling a swift rush of air followed almost immediately by the sound of a solid thump before a voice asked her, "Are you okay?"

Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes, blearily blinking away the haziness clouding her sight where she was greeted with the wondrous sight of another human. As the last of the bleariness left her, her eyes slowly widened coming face to face with the prettiest girl she had ever met kneeling in front of her. Her hair reminiscent to that of a cascade of snow flowed in gorgeous locks that even she was jealous of at her young age. Warm eyes as blue as the sky were touched with concern as a gentle hand placed itself on her cheek inspecting her for any signs of harm.

She nodded, eyes firmly transfixed on the seemingly magnanimous teen. If the mysterious lady in front of her wore a dress instead of jeans and a t-shirt, Elizabeth would have mistaken her for a princess.

"Phew, we really cut it close there didn't we?"

Elizabeth was broken from her stupor with the addition of a new and distinctly masculine voice. Peeking over the snow-haired woman's shoulder, she found another teenager who looked to be the same age. Observing the beautiful woman's compatriot, she noticed bright spiky yellow hair and eyes bluer than the ocean being his most prominent features while his reassuring smile alone managed to return the feeling back to her numbed limbs.

"Did you really have to dispose of it like that, Naruto, I'm sure there were other ways to kill it." a feminine voice said.

This caused her to turn once more as another woman came in through the alley and stopped by the dead beast. Elizabeth felt her eyes travel to the woman's breasts, she could only feel jealousy. She then looked down at her own breasts, they weren't there yet.

Why did these ladies get big boobies and she didn't? It wasn't fair!

However, at the blonde's statement she stopped lamenting over her nonexistent bosom as she had an epiphany where her eyes wandered towards the dead hound, neck was bent at an awkward angle, causing her to flinch and scuttle away from the mere sight of it. The boy's grin faltered slightly realizing just how shaken up the girl must have been knowing just how close her end almost came. His gaze met with Mira's who stood up and gestured for him to take care of the girl they had saved.

The shinobi nodded and moved towards the quivering adolescent while Mirajane went to study the hound he had killed.

"Hey, you okay, kid? It's alright now. You don't have to be scared." the whiskered blonde knelt down in front of Elizabeth and firmly grasped her shoulders to quell her trembling. A pair of emerald orbs looked up towards Naruto, their owner taking in a shaky breath of air before stiffly nodding.

"A-Are you the mages the mayor called for help?" she asked them.

Gently stroking her disheveled head of hair, Naruto grinned, a simple manner that helped to reassure Elizabeth's fears, "That's right. We're here to help. Can you tell me your name?"

Gasping realizing she had been ill-mannered despite the orphanage's mother's constant reprimands, Elizabeth felt a flush of hot embarrassment flood her cheeks, "S-Sorry, m-my name is Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth, huh? That's a nice name!" Naruto nodded in an upbeat manner of approval. "I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki and the pretty one over there is Mirajane Strauss while the other lady is Olivia Dreyar. We're all from Fairy Tail." he told the young lady.

"Fairy... Tail?"

Seeing Elizabeth's expression of confusion hearing the unfamiliar name, Naruto rolled up his sleeve revealing the black insignia adorning his right outer bicep while adopting a prideful attitude. Elizabeth's light emerald orbs widened upon witnessing the symbol for the first time. She had never met a mage until this very moment, and never before had she felt such deep emotions of awe and splendor for two singular people.

"Hey Naruto, come here for a second." Olivia called out as she watched as Mirajane kneeled beside the motionless black hound.

Giving Elizabeth a nod indicating he'd be back soon, Naruto stood up and joined Mirajane's side in the back alley, "What's up?" As soon as he had arrived, the blond had almost immediately spotted a prominent frown marking Mira's countenance as she observed the hound he killed via neck snapping. Mirajane's sky blue eyes moved over the canine's motionless body, her hand traveling from its head towards the center of its body. The dog's form began to shimmer a luminescent violet light before it slowly began to dissolve away into orange colored particles of energy that were absorbed into Mira's palm.

"What the hell, what's happening?" he asked in confusion.

Mirajane grimaced, her suspicions as well as her fears confirmed. "Naruto... this thing was made by a demon. Not only that, it was made by a powerful one too."

Naruto's lips settled for a neutral frown, a sense of perturbation setting in knowing just how knowledgeable Mirajane was when it came to the subject of demons in Earthland. If this was making her uneasy, it meant their enemy would be quite formidable.

Two ocean-blue orbs shifted towards the Marigold resident while their owner moved to help Elizabeth back to her feet.

With a helping hand extended in front of her, Elizabeth nodded and accepted the offer gratefully while Naruto chose to voice his request, "Do you know where the rest of the people in this town are?"

In her 13 years of life, Elizabeth had never nodded as fast as she did then.

It was time to hunt a demon.

-Later-

"I seriously hope that I'm not wrong, but would you guys happen to be the mages who accepted the job request?" Kazuki asked, an underlying sense of hopefulness lacing his tone as he looked to the three wizards.

"That's us." Naruto spoke, a grin that spoke volumes of his trust in his own abilities marking his features after witnessing the exchange between the mayor and orphan.

Kazuki nearly jumped for joy as this was the best news he had heard in a very, very long time. Standing up from his seat, he shook Mira's hand before shaking Naruto's as well, "There is so much to cover that I don't even know where to start." He breathlessly spoke, excitement mixing in with elation inside his chest.

Mirajane exchanged a glance with Naruto and Olivia, as if silently requesting to take the lead to which the blonde Quake-Thunder(?) Man readily acquiesced to her wishes, "So it seems, but I would venture to guess that this town is being terrorized by a demon, isn't it? That's why the women in this town are missing like you stated on the job flier." she stated.

Elizabeth and Kazuki's eyes widened, the former due to the fact that this was her first time hearing about such a thing while the latter's reason was due to the fact that he hadn't disclosed any information about that in his request to anyone other than the adults in Marigold, yet it somehow came into the light within minutes after the mages' arrival.

"Judging by your reaction, I'm going to assume Mira just hit the nail on the head here."Olivia said crossing her arms.`

In response to her statement of confirmation, Kazuki could only nod in a solemn manner surprising Elizabeth even further.

A hollow ghost of a smile spread across his lips as Kazuki looked towards Mirajane who originally wanted nothing more than for her suspicion to be false. The mayor took his glasses off of his head and held them by their temples.

"How did you come to that conclusion so quickly?"

Mirajane extended and held out the palm of her hand drawing both Kazuki and Elizabeth's attention as they blinked at the seemingly normal appendage.

Before they could question the purpose Mira's action held, their mouths instantly clammed up as the same particles of violet Ethernano that she absorbed from the fire hound emitted themselves into the air around them.

"I'm a demon soul takeover mage and one of my specialties is absorbing demon particles." Mirajane explained elaborating on the true nature of the specks of magic exiting her hand. "We ran into a demon familiar that was a low tier creation which is why I believed that there was a stronger master responsible for all of this. It was some type of hound that Naruto killed before it hurt Elizabeth."

Kazuki's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as his head whipped towards Elizabeth's location.

"Elizabeth! I've told you countless times that it's dangerous outside! Why didn't you say anything about this!?"

As Kazuki raised his voice, Elizabeth flinched before looking downwards towards the floor, eyes averted out of shame. "I... I just wanted to help you calm down... You've been up since yesterday so I wanted to find those flowers you always loved to help you relax. I-I'm sor—"

Before she could finish her apology, she was stopped upon being engulfed in a tight hug, her face resting against Kazuki's shoulder as the man's face reflected nothing but regret. Regret for lashing out, regret for his incapability to resolve this situation on his own, and regret for keeping the truth away from Elizabeth.

"No, I'm sorry. You don't have anything to apologize for." He softly murmured into the girl's ear.

Naruto, Olivia, and Mirajane watched the display of affection while exchanging uncomfortable glances with one another. A silent mental message went back and forth between the trio regarding the need for them to be intruding upon a moment like this.

"Hey..." Naruto began as he awkwardly cleared his throat. "We're going to take a look around and just let us know when—"

"No, it's fine. I should have just shared the full story with you all since the beginning." Kazuki told him with tribulation while still holding Elizabeth, his tone heavily laced with disdain and deep-seated regret. Standing up to his full height while returning his glasses back to their rightful position on his face, Kazuki readjusted the location of the nose pads while giving his full, undivided attention towards the Fairy Tail wizards.

"The reason why the women of this town are missing is because they were all taken."

Marigold's esteemed mayor received two identical reactions from two different people. Neither of the two exactly seemed pleased.

"The only reason Elizabeth is still with us right now is because she was wandering around the forests when that monster arrived." he growled out at himself. The venomous tone that Kazuki had hatefully spoken with was enough to rattle even the townsmen who were close by, the chilling tone unfitting to a benevolent mayor like Kazuki, "For once, her not listening to me actually was a good thing." He humorlessly chuckled. "If she had actually listened, she would have been taken by Surtur, just like the rest of them had been."

"Surtur? Is that the name of the demon?" Olivia asked the man.

Giving a nod to the woman's question, a grim disparity arose within Kazuki's hazel-brown eyes as he folded his hands together in front of his face.

"If there were to be a physical representation for the word monster, that thing would be it. Whatever he desired he took, and whatever was left… he burned."

**"And if that's the case, the there is no telling when that fire brat will be back." **Kurama growled out, **"That means we have only one plan of action to afford, you know what it is, don't you, Naruto?"**

"We need to move, now!" Naruto growled.

"So where do we go?" Olivia asked Elizabeth.

"The demon has a place he returns to when his days are done, just up the mountain. We've been forbidden from nearing it." the young girl told Olivia.

The blonde woman looked to Naruto, "So, what do we do in this situation? I assume you have a plan?" she asked him.

"I do, just leave it to me." Naruto smirked.

**"Are we really doing this again, the last time it happened you had to disguise yourself as a woman for a king's harem"**

_"We agreed to never mention that again. Besides, it was just as weird for me as it was for you."_

**"Fine, but this time, leave out the transformation into a woman, we don't need a repeat."**

_"I agree."_

"So, Naruto, what's the plan?" Mirajane asked him.

"Wait for the signal, then come and join me." he told them as he walked out the door.

_**-5 hours later-**_

Dark and cramped. The soft red light of fire seeps through iron slats of the cage inside the darkness. Inside this cage is a man, bound by chains. It's Naruto. While unharmed, his clothes are a bit scuffled from the treatment he was recently given by his attacker.

Sighing, Naruto looked to his right, "Now I know what you're thinking. Oh no! Naruto's in a cage. How did this happen? Well, sometimes you have to get captured just to get a straight answer out of somebody. It's a long story but basically it's the faster way of getting things done. I done a couple jobs that would let me regain my past strength, but since when does that work. And seeing as I feel for a trap I should have recognized, I guess that makes me the fool here. That's when I came across a path of death and destruction which led me all the way here into this cage… where I met you."

Revealing that he's talking to a weird looking skeleton in chains.

_**"You're talking to a skeleton, you know that right?" **_

Naruto shrugs, "What, helps the boredom." he said as he looks at the skeletal remains, "How much longer do you think we'll be here?" he asks the fox. Noise sounds from somewhere in the distance. Sounds of metal gears turning reach his ears..

_**"Something tells me not for much longer."**_

Suddenly the bottom drops out from underneath him! Naruto falls very rapidly towards the ground until **SHLINK!** Chains quickly cinch and abruptly halt his descent. Naruto dangles six feet off the ground. Looking around he notices he is in a cavernous space. The walls, floors, and ceilings are molten rock, which has creepy glimmers of fire within it. Stationed in the center is a large throne made up of volcanic rock, and sitting in that throne is a charred demonic skeleton. Surtur's voice seethes deeply at him, **"Naruto Uzumaki, how long I have awaited for you to come and find me."** he growled out.

Naruto gawks at the 18 foot tall giant and his flesh made of fire, and demonic spiked horns on his skull, "Surtur. Son of... a bitch, you're still alive! I thought I killed you, like, half a million years ago." he said in shock.

**"I cannot die. Not until I fulfill my destiny and lay waste to your home. Your friend Zeref saw to that."** he told the mortal immortal.

Naruto nodded his head, "You know, it's funny you should mention that because I've been having these terrible dreams of late. Everything is up in flames. Buildings falling to ruins, and you Surtur are at the center of all of them." he told the creature

The fire demon grins, **"Then you have seen Ragnarok, the fall of Creation. The great prophecy-"** he doesn't finish as, BOOM! Naruto's hammer crashes through the wall and races towards its master as commanded!

Naruto breaks free from his chains, grabs Mjolnir, spins, and flies a distance away. Landing he shakes his head, "Yea I know that lying is bad for you, but you really need to learn to stop falling for the oldest tricks in the book. When you have a man that can summon a hammer, remember to tie his fingers closed." he told the demon before he flings Mjolnir back at Surtur, smashing the giant in the face. Calling upon his electrical power, he sends a jolt into the hammer, and Mjolnir returns.

Surtur growls in rage, **"You have made a grave mistake, boy."** and with a roar he slams the blade into the ground which causes the walls to come alive with activity. A seemingly infinite swarm of small fire demons begin to rally to Surtur's aid.

Naruto merely grins, "I make grave mistakes all the time. Everything seems to work out." he says jokingly. In the shadows, a massive demonic dragon looking creature roars out at him. The fire demons surge forth to kill the blonde. Naruto backs up, and begins to hammer away at the horde. He then leaps back, springboards off a nearby wall, and lands on the ground hard enough to crater it under his feet with large cracks surrounding his spot. And with that, he raises his trusty weapon up into the air and summons a cascade of lighting before he then brings Mjolnir down. The resulting shockwave knocks his enemies back away from him.

The Fire demon dragon thing begins to strain against its chain leash. Naruto, however, is now facing off with Surtur. Surtur thrusts his hands at Naruto, generating a humongous beam of flame that threatens to melt everything around! Naruto begins to spin Mjolnir so fast that it creates a kind of shield in front of him that causes the flame to blow out around him.

Seeing as his attack wasn't working, Naruto and the Fire Giant engage in ferocious hand-to-hand combat. Each landing power shots, sending sparks of both fire and electricity into the air. Naruto manages to slip behind Surtur and take out his knees. Naruto then leaps up into the air and recognizing the threat, Naruto thrusts Mjolnir above his head, "Sayonara losers!" he calls out to them. He had to tell Mirajane and Olivia where this enemy was. Naruto crashes out of the ground and lands on a craggy surface. Disoriented and singed from the fire demon onslaught. Naruto's cloak is on fire, and he frantically pats at the flames.

He picks up Mjolnir, holds it up once more. Suddenly, the earth around him shakes like an earthquake was being unleashed! And for some reason he felt insulted by such a fact. Naruto backs up as the ground begins to give way all around him. And then- the damn demon dragon thing pops out the dirt! The monster opens its tremendous jaws for an ear-splitting roar but Naruto snorts and then pops Mjolnir into its mouth and lets go.

THUD! The hammer drops to the ground, pinning the beast down by its bottom jaw. It thrashes around and growls at him while it keeps trying to break free. Naruto points to it, "Stay." he commands it like a dog. He then sighs before looking up to see a dark sky filled with stars, "I'm running short on-" he doesn't finish as he then suddenly notices that all around him the ground is breaking apart and crumbling away like a field of sinkholes giving way to more snarling Fire Demons! "-time." he finished slowly.

Without waiting, Naruto calls for Mjolnir and manages to grasp it in his hand and takes off. The demon gives a bellowing screech as it begins to give chase! Naruto is flying at top speed, but that dragon is right on his heels! The fire demons begin to launch flaming projectiles from below! Naruto takes a second and looks back, genuinely nervous. The dragon is beginning to open its jaws to swallow Naruto whole when- BA-KRAM, a bolt of lightning falls from the sky and slams into the demon and lets its head explode in a very horrific display of gore. Flying for a dozen more yards, Naruto landed and looked up just in time to see Mirajane and Olivia come down from the sky above, "Took you both long enough." he told them.

"You said wait for the signal, so we waited." Olivia told him.

"Good, now let's get this over with. Have you found the missing villagers?" he asked the blonde who nodded.

"Yea, they're being sold as slaves to some place called Anaheim. The ship was stopped and we got them all back safely with no losses." Olivia told him.

"And the missing S-Class Wizard's of the various Guild's?" he question.

"Surtur turned them. There is no saving them, they're all dead. He kills them and then eats their organs and turns their corpses into his demonic puppets." Olivia growled.

"Well we can only give them rest by returning them to the embrace of death." Naruto said cracking his neck.

"I know, and that is easier said than done. You ready to fight?" Olivia asked him.

"Of course I am. Tell me, where's Mirajane?" he asked cracking his neck readying for a fight.

"She's coming, just give her some time. She's still a bit nervous about having to use her magic on such a powerful being." Olivia told him.

"That's fine, we can hold the enemy off long enough for her to come by." Naruto said as he dropped Mjolnir on the ground and raised his hands up into the air and clenched his fingers before he pulled down as hundreds of demons descended from above. And once more, the land titled violently upwards. Demon's soon crashed into the cold ground as the land burst upwards and allowed them to crash down. Olivia was quick to jump into the sky as she used her lightning body ability to escape the utter devastation caused by Naruto as he went on the offensive against the demons, "How long do you think it'll take Mira to get here?" he asked his fellow blond as the ground settled back down.

"I don't know, why don't you ask her yourself? I mean this was your plan." Olivia responded to him.

Suddenly the mountain crumbled as something large burst out of the ground, **"NARUTO UZUMAKI, I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE AGAINST ME! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY WITH YOUR LIFE HERE AND NOW!" **the now enraged Surtur roared out. Huh, so he still had his gigantification ability, well, this just got a hell of a lot harder for them.

Kurama snorted, _**"Man when you piss people off you sure as hell don't disappoint bro." **_the fox told him.

_"Thank you, it's a gift." _said boy responded.

**_"It wasn't a compliment either."_ **Kurama sighed.

Naruto shrugged at the blank look at Olivia gave him, "What?" he asked her.

"Just what did you do to piss him off so much he turned into that?" she asked pointing to the demon.

"I may have interrupted his bad guy spiel about how he was gonna destroy the world and hit him a couple times with my hammer before escaping. Nothing much if you think about it." Naruto responded.

"Well he's making it seem like you did more than just that." the blonde woman stated.

"No he's a hater." Naruto said, "And he probably took it personally that I did it in the span of a couple minutes." he added.

"Personal, personal, that vindictive right there." Olivia told Naruto.

"Well, he's not gonna stand there growling at us in rage forever, let's just get this fight started." Naruto said moving his hammer to get a better grip on it, "I'll get first strike, after that you may join if you wish. Unless you feel like observing again?" Naruto asked.

"Nah, I'll join in when I feel your first strike." Olivia snorted.

"Whatever." Naruto stated before he threw his hammer as hard as he could, a black aura pouring out of the powerful weapon at the large fire demon, lightning sparking as it glided across the air towards its target. He could only grin as the hammer throws the demon off his feet where it crashes onto its back. Summoning his hammer back into his hands, Naruto leaps into the air and grasps his bisento in a spear-like fashion before he surges his seismic ability through the weapon and hurls it at Surtur where it crashes into the demons chest with a explosion that sends Surtur sinking into the ground from the force, coughing up a glob of spit.

"Where the hell is Mira at, I thought she would be here by now. I mean the town is literally just down the mountain." Naruto growled.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, I'm right here." Mira's voice called out as she landed nearby, he hadn't seen that form before.

"What the hell is that form supposed to be?" he asked her.

"It's supposed to be my strongest form, Sitri form, but I don't think this can match Surtur." she said.

"Well, now's your chance to find out. Try and keep up." Naruto laughed as he used his electrical ability to recall his bisento.

"That's easy for me, but what about you, can you keep it up?" she asked him.

"Ooh, scathing." Naruto said with a large grin.

"Alright, let's get wild here!" Olivia called out excitedly as she allowed her magic power loose for the first time in a long time. With a cry she flew up into the air and gathered her magic, **"Heavenward Halberd" **the bombastic blonde yelled out as she hurled a literal spear at Surtur.

**"Evil Explosion" **Mira yelled as she hurled a giant ball of pure power towards the demon.

**"Ha ha ha, you think this will be enough to stop me, Surtur, The Flame of End?" **the demon asked them as he got up once Mira's explosion died down to reveal a slightly scratched fire demon.

"Holy shit this guy can take a hit." Olivia gawked.

"Let's not give him any room, come on guys." Naruto said as he lunged forth.

**"Don't think I will make this battle easy, You will all kneel before me!" **Surtur roared out as he slammed his hand on the ground and a blast of fire was released and what came next made Naruto growl, "Shit, he resurrected his minions." he stated.

"Hey Mira, might now be a good time to use Take Over on this guy." Olivia told the young beauty.

"I don't think I can, he's so much stronger than Sitri I might lose control." Mira whispered.

**"Kill the three of them, and bring me their heads." **Surtur commanded calmly as he pointed at the trio.

"Well fuck me." Naruto grumbled.

"Fuck me sideways." Olivia growled.

"Was that an offer?" Naruto asked with a chuckle as Olivia blushed.

"NO YOU PERVERT!" she roared out.

**-Fairy Tail-**

Erza was looking for something to eat. Of course she was in the mood for a strawberry cheesecake and thus had went to the kitchen for a quick slice. Rule Number One of the guild, always keep cheesecake on hand, if not Erza will rampage. Rule Number Two, keep several dozen sticks of Dango on hand, if not Mira will Rampage. For the redhead, it was a godsend and a delicacy that needed to be treasured. It did make her wonder though, would Naruto like the taste of cheesecake like she did?

**-With our Heroes-**

Naruto grunted as he slid back and had to duck under the swing of a massive hand that had tried to grab him before he spun around and sliced upwards with his bisento. One of the creature's Surtur summoned cried out as a gout of blood exploded from its body, gathering the power of his Gura-Gura no Mi, he coated the blade in unfathomable power and gave a yell as he swings it down. A thick vibrant white line forms in the air, pulsating with unquenchable energy and then turns into a massive bubble that wavers forth and then detonates in a dome of power as it rips the lab apart, "Dammit Mira, Take Over that damn demon!" Naruto roared.

"I don't know if I can, it's already so powerful!" the white hared devil cried out as she unleashed a beam of magic at it.

"Now's not the time Mira, just use Take Over on it!" Olivia cried out as she hurled a bolt of lighting down from the top of her perch and created a blinding dome of light that dispatched another dozen or so of its legion.

"I can't, I done said it's almost impossible!" she responded

"The more you wait, the more taxed we get, this thing already has nigh unlimited energy the more angry it gets, we can't fight forever!" Olivia shouted out.

"HRAH!" Naruto shouted as he thrust his fist forward and smashed the air to bits, a shockwave of epic proportions bursting into existence and blasting a majority of the transformed wizards that had tried to complete this particular S-Class Quest away from him and the member's of his group and destroyed a majority of the things in its path as it rushed off, "Man, what I wouldn't give for some of my other techniques." Naruto said as he ripped Mjolnir off his hip and allowed for the hilt to almost fall from his grasp where he ripped the small leather loop and begun to spin it, "You guys hold on here, I got a idea." he told them as he stopped spinning it and all of a sudden took off into the air.

"How the hell he know that hammer could do that?" Mira asked herself.

"I don't know, maybe he got it out of a catalog or something." Olivia said as she breathed heavily, "What really matters is he got those changelings off our back for the moment, now, would you please use Take Over on this thing?" Olivia asked.

"This thing, it's not even close to being a demon, it's more like a deity with how powerful it is, I can't do anything as my magic isn't affecting it." Mira seethed.

A loud roar drew their attention to the monster they were fighting. It was burning orange with deep red around it's arms and legs while it seemed to be a skeletal outlook, almost like it was a literal burning skeleton. It had a large... crown, as there are two metallic strips that point out in a straight direction before it curved upwards at a near immediate angle. The demon scowled at them, **"You cannot defeat me, for I am this world's doom!" **he roared out at the puny humans.

"Oh now he decides to talk to us." Mirajane huffed out.

"More like threaten us." Olivia observed.

**"You, child of mimicry, those blue eyes shall eventually take everything from you, and you won't have the strength to stop what happens next. Not even the boy who's grown in your heart will be able to counter me, for the end will come, _and it comes today!"_**

_"LEAVE THEM ALONE!"_ a shout came from above as a streak of lightning fell from the heavens before smashing down onto the fire demon's head and crushed the air to bits and split the world open, nearly throwing Mira and Olivia away from the gale force winds alone.

Surtur was thrown off his feet where he crashed into the ground with a roar of pain, smoke filling the air as the land was blasted outwards with a rippling effect of power. Naruto looked to the girls, "I need you two to do me a favor and get the hell outta here, I'm about to light it up,and I don't want either of you getting hurt." he growled as lightning arced off his body.

Olivia nodded her head and flashed over to Mira, "Come on Mira, we've gotta go!" she urged the young beauty. Mira didn't hesitate and quickly fled the area with her friend. When they left Naruto allowed the full strength of his devil fruits to run rampant in the physical plane. Lightning thundered through the heavens above in the heavens, the earth shook and rumbled as stone began to float up off the ground and into the air. A feeling of dread seemed to fill all who looked upon Naruto who glared ahead with glowing eyes as his Haki began to leak out of his body at full force causing the air around him to tremble in fear.

From a distance, Olivia felt her heart beat erratically as the blonde male readied himself to utterly annihilate Surtur and his horde of demons. Mira felt her entire being shriek at her to flee, to turn and run. The very air seemed to shiver at a unknown entity beginning its rise to power, but Mirajane knew, she just knew that it was Naruto. The blonde's Conquerer's Haki wasn't flaring out fully but it was very noticeable by Surtur and his horde of monsters. Knowing that if he allowed Naruto to gather anymore power it would most likely spell the end for him and with a roar he commanded all his subjects to attack, only to cry out as he was suddenly launched onto his back by a unseen attack.

Olivia felt herself stumble as the earth shook, "W-What was that?" she asked.

Mirajane had fallen on her butt when the ground had shook so suddenly, but when she noticed that something wasn't right, "O-Olivia, look at the sky!" she cried out causing her female companion to gaze upwards, only to gasp.

"W-What is this?" she asked herself in shock.

"I don't know but it's almost like everything around is shaking in terror. The ground, the sky, the forest, everything is trembling." she said in shock.

Naruto looked at Surtur with eyes brimming with power, "I think I'll end this charade cuz I'll be honest, you're pissing me off!" he roared out as he gave a roar as a explosion of light blinded the world for a moment causing everyone that was nearby to look away. When the light died down, all that remained, was a god of thunder, _"I'll tell you like I told that overgrown lizard I fought a few weeks back, come at me bro." _he said motioning for Surtur to attack him.

And just like that, the battle between Titan's had begun. Who would win, Lightning or Flame, who would carry on and tell their tale to the next generation.

* * *

**Ok so not many reviews for the last chapter so I didn't get many thoughts on what to do regarding a certain arc. This being the start of the Promotion Arc, I felt that I needed information on what I should do regarding future events, and again I would like your imput on what I should do so I placed a Poll on my Profile (Regarding said events) and I would urge you to all vote on it.**

**Again, here is the NEW poll options:  
**

**1 Tenrou Island (Same as canon)**

**2 Domus Flau Colosseum (trial by combat/Naruto chunin exams mimicry)**

**3 Fire Falls of Zircon (Item Retrieval and fight of the strongest)**

**4 Sacred Mount Etna ( Trial of wits, survival, fight for the win)**

**Now, in regards to the older Poll I had placed on my Profile pertaining to Boa Hancock coming into the story, here are those results:**

**YES: 124**

**NO: 21**

**As you can see, we have a winner, but I won't be bringing her in for a long time as I have a plan for her to enter so we won't be seeing her for quite a while, and yes I'll be sure to inform you of when she is coming in, it's the GMG arc and she'll be part of the Mermaid Heel guild with Kagura and Millianna and the other chicks, and no she won't be old as she'll be her pre-time-skip age of 23-25 years old.**

**Now as per usual please give me a LIKE/FOLLOW/FAVORITE and if I need to remind you then so be it, add a REVIEW/COMMENT for m to let me know that each and every one of you were here reading this. And with that being said, I'll see each of you later.**

**PEACE OUT!**


End file.
